Who's Mate?
by LightInsideMe
Summary: Prince Sasuke of the human kingdom is sent to the demon kingdom to become the bride of the demon Princes, Kyuubi and/or Naruto. But will Sasuke choice both or niether. KyuuSasu, NaruSasu, threesome, yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Prologue

Prologue

On a dark, cold winters night, in a tower of a castle, two men sat in front of a table lit by candles.

They had meet in the tower for a very important purpose, the future of their kingdoms.

"So we have an agreement?" Asked the king of Demon Kingdom, Yondaime Uzamaki.

"Yes, one or both of your sons is to mate with my second born." Replied the king of the Human Kingdom, Fugaku Uchiha. "In exchange for fall use of your armies."

"You will only get fall use of my armies if one or both of my sons agrees to be mated with your child." The blond fox demon said angrily.

It really did make the demon king sick, that the human was selling his son just to gain some power over a demon army and normally would have never agreed to this but the second born son of king Fugaku was a demon bearer. A demon bearer was a male human that was given the gift to be mated with a male demon and bear pureblooded demon heirs. They were so rare that King Yondaime couldn't very well say no to a deal like this.

It was said that demon bearers mothered all the strongest demons in history and with a demon lord trying to take over the demon kingdom, his sons needed strong heirs.

"Well if your sons decide that they do not want my son as a bride, simply keep him as a slave for your kingdom. I do not want the brat back." Was the human king's cruel reply.

Yondaime wanted nothing more then to kill the disgusting human for having so little feeling toward his own flesh and blood. Demons always valued every member of their pack and to hear the king simply giving away his own child's life like the kit was nothing more then a horse, really did made the demon king sick to the stomach.

"And what of your mate?" Asked the demon king, trying to keep his anger out of his voice. "Surly, she will want her second born back."

Anger twisted the humans face as he snapped, "My wife is dead because of that little bastard. She died giving birth to the piece of crap."

Yondaime knew why the human king wanted to get rid of his second born kit, knew that he blamed the kit for the death of his wife because he had spies in the human kingdom. This only served to make the demon king sicker to the stomach, for he had also lost his mate; after she gave birth to his son, Naruto, she become very ill and died but he didn't blame his kit for something that couldn't be helped and was not his fault.

"Very well, if my sons decide they don't wish to mate the human, he will because my personal slave." _Anything would have to be better then coming back here for the poor kit, besides it wouldn't be hard to find someone in the demon kingdom that would take him as a mate if my son's don't approve of him._

At this the human king nodded and turned to leave he said as he walked out the door. "I will send Sasuke to the demon kingdom in three weeks time."


	2. Ch 1

Chapter one

It was a cold winters morning in the human kingdom and it looked like a storm was going to hit but not just outside the large grey brick castle but inside as well.

Sasuke stormed through the hallways of the human castle in search of his father and no one was game to try and stop him.

Normally Sasuke would have been happy to sit in his room and paint or do his studies in the castle library, as long as he was well away from his loveless father but that morning he had a visit from one of his fathers advisors, who had told him that he was to prepare himself for leaving the castle because in three weeks he would be shipped off to the demon kingdom to be married off to either one or two demon princes.

Now Sasuke knew that one day his father would send him to the demon kingdom to be married, after all he was born a demon bearer but not until he was at least sixteen; he had only just turned fourteen two weeks ago and hadn't even started his bleeding cycles yet.

So Sasuke had headed straight to see his father and find out if what the advisor said was true and if so he didn't care if his father gave him another beating he was going to refuse to go.

When the raven-haired teen reached the large heavy wooden doors of the king's throne room he didn't even bother to knock, just slammed open the doors, and walked in.

His father looked up from were he sat on his throne in anger.

Itachi, the kings eldest son and heir to the throne was also there and looked at his little brother with a surprised light in his eyes but otherwise he face was as emotionless as ever.

"Is it true father?" Sasuke asked angrily. "Am I to be shipped off to the demon kingdom in three weeks?"

"Yes and you will be grateful too!" The King replied just as angrily. "Your lucky I've put up with you this long, murderer!"

"But Father," Itachi interrupted so Sasuke wouldn't say anything stupid and get himself beaten again. "Sasuke hasn't even started his bleeding cycles and therefore not ready to be mated."

"Why would I care if the freak hasn't started his abnormality? The little bitch should be grateful I-"

"Grateful…GRATEFUL!" Sasuke couldn't hold back his anger anymore. "Grateful for what, grateful for always being beaten till I can't stand for simply being alive, grateful for all the times you locked me in my room for days without food or water, or grateful for all the times you tried making me ashamed of the fact I'm a demon bearer!"

After Sasuke had finished the room was filled with a tense silence.

Fugaku and Sasuke glared at each other. "Itachi, leave." Fugaku told his oldest with a scary calmness. Itachi was about to protest but Sasuke interrupted, "Just go Itachi, he'll only beat me like the coward he is, its not like I'm not use to it."

Itachi looked unsure but left anyway, after all it was their fight and he knew Sasuke could handle himself but would remain outside the doors incase things got out of hand.

After Itachi left the room Fugaku rose from the throne and walked toward Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to glare at his father and waited for the beating without fear. The king would always be careful not to scar his petite body because 'no demon wanted to mate with an ugly scar'.

Sasuke was surprised when the only blow he got was a backhand across the face, "You had better learn to hold your tongue because if these demon princes find that your runaway month makes you an unworthy mate then you will be turned into a slave and they can do whatever they want with you, and your body… do you understand."

Sasuke just glared and turned away and left.

He almost hit Itachi with the door on his way out.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called after him but Sasuke started to run toward his chambers.

Sasuke stormed into his chambers and throw himself on his bed and started to sob away his pain and anger.

After awhile he pulled out a small pocket sized painting of his mother, that had been made for his father but after the death of his wife, Fugaku had all the paintings of her and all her things thrown away because they hurt him to much to see them, Itachi had been able to save the little pocket sized painting and had given it to Sasuke. It was only because of the little painting that Sasuke knew what his mother looked like, she had been so beautiful, with long ebony hair, perfect smooth, creamy pale skin and eyes so dark they looked black.

Sasuke hated when the older servants would say he looked like her, because he didn't think it was true; being a demon bearer, he was very feminine looking, but he only really had his mother's eyes and slender, petite body. His ebony hair would have looked like her's only it had an odd blue shine to it and his skin not creamy pale like hers, it was more a sickly pale, because of always being locked up in his room and getting next to no food.

"Why did you have to die?" He asked the painting as more tears fell down his pale checks.

Just then someone walked into the room, Sasuke quickly put the little painting back in his robe pocket, he knew it wasn't a servant because they hadn't knock and instantly thought it was his father come to beat him some more.

But Sasuke wasn't going to take it without a fight, so picking up the closest thing to him, a heavy glass cup from his bedside table, he turned and through it at the person at the door while he yelled, "Go away!"

Poor Itachi was lucky he had quick reflexes and was able to duck in time to not have his face smacked in by the flying cup. The cup landed in the hall outside Sasuke's chamber door and smashed to pieces.

Sasuke was horrified when he saw it his brother that has entered his room.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I thought you were father."

"I figured." Itachi said in his usual emotionless voice. "Though next time you may want to look at whom it is you are trying to kill." He added trying to lighten mood but Sasuke's still looked like the world was sitting on his slim shoulders.

Itachi hated seeing his little brother this way, but he wasn't good at giving comfort either, so he just sat on the bed next to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised when Sasuke throw himself at him and cried into his chest.

Sasuke didn't often cry and this showed Itachi just how hard the situation was for him.

After Sasuke had finished crying, he lend against Itachi and said tiredly. "If the demon princes don't want me I'm going to be turned into a slave, what am I to do?"

Itachi looked sadly down at his little brother; "I'm sure the only thing you'll have to worry about is them both wanting you and you not being able to keep up with them both in the bedroom."

"That disgusting, Itachi." Sasuke chuckled, then his face turned tired again and he started to think of ways he could murder his father. "I hate him."

-

"I'll kill him!" Yelled an anger Prince Kyuubi, a tall demon that looked about twenty years-old, with long wild crimson red hair, red fox ears on top of his head and nine fox tails growing out of his lower back, his eyes were the some colour as his hair only a shad darker and his tanned body could only be describe as a gods, the black royal hakama he wear only showing it off more. He was storming through the halls of the demon castle looking for his little brother; Naruto who had seemed to think it would be funny to dye his normally red tails, pink during the night. "Where are you, you little bastard?" He yelled as he sniffed the air for his little brothers sent.

Kyuubi had stormed into Naruto's chambers earlier and had almost got his clawed hands on the eighteen year-old version of their father, but the quick little bastard had got away.

Kyuubi continued to follow Naruto's sent and ended up back at his own chambers.

Kyuubi gave an evil fanged smirk and walked into his chambers and pounced on to his bed that he knew Naruto would be hiding under and affectively squashed his brother for the beds height decreased with his weight.

"Kyuubi, get off the bed you fat ass." Naruto gasped in pain. "You're killing me."

Kyuubi just smirked and stayed right were he was.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry I dyed your tails pink but I was just getting you back for shaving mine last week."

Kyuubi laughed at the memory of hearing his brother's screams when he wake up in the morning to find his seven tails all hairless. "Ok, just give me a second to move my 'fat ass', baka." Kyuubi started to very slowly move off the bed.

Naruto started to crawl out from under the bed when a human with brown hair and a scar across his face walked through the open doors.

"Forgive me for not knocking Prince Kyuubi but I've came to tell you that your father has arrived home and wishes to speck to you both in the dinning hall." The human said happily.

"Thank you, Iruka." Smiled Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled at Iruka as well.

Iruka was the only human that lived inside the castle. Yondaime had found the human being sold as a slave at the markets and had taken pity on the poor beaten man.

At first the demon king only had Iruka work in the kitchens but one day when a five year-old Kyuubi and three year-old Naruto found their way into the kitchen and had the whole castle in an uproar because no one knew where they were, Iruka had simply walked into the throne room with the sleeping princes in his arms and told the king that he had feed them and told them a story and they had fallen asleep, after seeing that Iruka seemed to be very good with the troublesome two, the king had Iruka become their caretaker.

Iruka had pretty much become a mother figure for the two princes.

Kyuubi and Naruto quickly got dressed and rushed down to the dinning hall to see their father.

-

Yondaime was surprised when his eldest son walked into the dinning hall and the king saw his pink tails.

"I see Naruto got you back for shaving his tails." Said the king, a knowing smile on his face.

Kyuubi ignored his father's words and sat at the dinning table and started to eat his breakfast of meaty soup.

Then Naruto came racing in and being the loud demon he was, yelled at the top of his voice, "Welcome home father!"

Then Yondaime found himself in a bone crashing hug, which he returned fall force.

"Now that's the kind of welcome home I like," He smiled as Naruto finished his hug and went to dig into his breakfast as Yondaime continued, "I see you got your brother back finally."

Naruto gave a cheeky smile. "Yeah, you should have seen his face when he stormed into me room earlier-"

"Didn't you have something to tell us father?" Kyuubi interrupted, trying to change the subject.

Yondaime stopped smiling and turned serious, "Yes, you right, I do have something to tell you both. In three weeks time the youngest prince of the human kingdom will arrive here and will be presented to you two as a potential mate."

Yondaime looked at his son's shocked faces.

Of course Yondaime had tried to get them to pick a mate before but never a male human.

"Father, how do you expected us to give you heirs if you bring home male humans as potential mates?" Kyuubi asked angrily.

"The human prince is a demon bearer." Yondaime said calmly. "Besides if you two decide that prince Sasuke is an unfit to be your mate… well, I'll just have to think of someone else that might like to have him as a mate… Maybe Lord Garra would have him."

Naruto and Kyuubi gave each other a confused look, and then they turned back to their thinking father and Naruto asked, "Why not just send him back to the human kingdom if me or Kyuubi don't want him as a mate?"

Yondaime's face darken with anger, "Because that bastard of a king told me, that if you two didn't want his son as a mate then we were to turn him into a slave because he was not welcomed back to the human kingdom."

Kyuubi and Naruto looked shocked.

Then Naruto asked horrified, "How could he do that to his own kit?"

"Because he blames the kit for the death of the queen; it seems she died giving Sasuke life." Yondaime said sadly.

The demons all sat in a sad silence after that. All of them were thinking, what would the human be like.


	3. Ch 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke could not believe how fast the last three weeks went.

But there he was sitting in a royal carriage with Itachi on his way to the docks, where a ship was waiting to take him to the demon kingdom.

Sasuke looked up at his big brother and had to fight back the tears at the thought that he may never see Itachi again.

"Itachi?"

Itachi turned away from the window to look at his little brother. "Will you be able to visit me at the demon kingdom?"

Itachi gave Sasuke a small smile, "I will be there for your mating ceremony and we will be able to send letters to each other."

Sasuke felt some of his anxiousness lift but he was still nervous as hell; who won't be nervous if they were being sent to a place they had never been before and didn't know anyone and could very well be turned into a slave.

Itachi was surprised that Sasuke hadn't been sick yet; he could tell his little brother was anxious and nervous beyond belief; his skin was paler then ever before and he had the hem of his dark blue kimono shirt in a death grip. Itachi reached over and took Sasuke's hands into his and let Sasuke squeeze his strong hands while saying in a calming voice, "Don't worry little brother. Everything will turn out ok."

This seemed to calm Sasuke down somewhat because his grip on Itachi's hands loosened but when the carriage come to a stop, Sasuke's grip become even stronger then before and he started to hyperventilate. "I…can't…do this!" He gasped out.

Itachi forces Sasuke to let go of his hands so he could wrap his muscular arms around his little brother's petite body. "Breath Sasuke, just breath; your going to be fine. Your strong so you can do this. I won't let them turn you into a slave, if they don't want you as a mate, I promise to come get you, Ok."

Sasuke started to calm down and get his breathing back in order, when a servant opened the carriage door.

Itachi let Sasuke go and stepped out of the carriage, then turned and helped Sasuke out.

Sasuke saw that servants were already putting his luggage on to a large ship with the name 'Demon Wings' painted on the side.

Then he saw a wolf demon start to walk toward his brother and himself. Sasuke could tell the man was a wolf demon by the silver wolf ears on top of his messy silver haired head and the elegant fluffy silver tail growing from his lower back, the wolf demon looked to be in his late twenties or earlier thirties, tall and had three quarters of his face covered with a cloth mask and he wear armour of a guard.

When he reached the human prices, he bowed low and said, "Good morning young Princes. I am Kakashi Hatake, captain of the royal demon guards and King Yondaime's personal student. King Yondaime himself sent me to make sure Prince Sasuke arrives at the demon kingdom unharmed." As he finished he handed Itachi a letter with King Yondaime's signature to prove that what he said was true.

While Itachi read the letter word for word, Kakashi took Sasuke's hand and kissed his pale knuckles. The wolf demon could smell the teen's nervousness and felt sorry for him. "Don't worry young one, the demon princes are very kind in nature and will look after you even if they don't wish to have you as a mate but I get the feeling they will not be able to resist you."

_He's just a pup, not even ready to mate yet. Poor fellow. And with how beautiful he is I'll have to keep a very good eye on him around the ship's crew. _

Sasuke simply glared and blushed at being treated like a woman but figured he had better be getting use to it.

"Ten minutes before sendoff!" A crewman yelled from on board the ship.

"I'll wait for you on board and let you say your good-byes." Kakashi said and started back toward the ship.

Itachi turned to Sasuke and hugged his again. "I would say good luck but I know you will be fine, just remember you are strong. And if you need me just send word and I'll be there as quick as I can." It would have been odd to anyone else to hear these words of comfort from someone with such an emotionless facial expression but Sasuke was use to Itachi's emotionless expression.

"Thank you," Sasuke said trying to sound confident. "I'm going to miss you, Itachi."

"I'll miss you too, baby brother."

With that they separated and Sasuke headed toward the ship were Kakashi was waiting.

Sasuke stood at the railing and took one last look at his childhood home and when the ship started to move away from the dock he gave Itachi one last wave good-bye, which Itachi returned.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and gently said, "Come, I'll take you to your quarters and make you some tea."

Sasuke just nodded and followed the wolf demon not noticing the lustful look one of the crewmen was giving him.

-

The first two days of the journey were horrible from poor Sasuke, for he suffered a very bad case of seasickness. The constant movement of the ship was torture from the young prince who had lived all his life lived on solid ground but thankfully Kakashi had expected this and nursed the violently ill prince until his stomach was able to take the ships movement and Sasuke was able to enjoy himself a bight. But on the third morning, Sasuke awoke to the sound of someone coming into his quarters' and thinking it was just Kakashi coming to check on him, started falling back to sleep but was given the fright of his life when a large, rough hand covered his month and a heavy weight landed in his petite body.

Fearful he started to try and hit his attacker but another large, rough hand grabbed both his wrist and forced them above his head.

"Don't struggle, you'll only make it harder on yourself." A deep rough voice said in Sasuke's ear.

But Sasuke didn't stop trying to free his hands nor did he stop trying to scream for help.

His attacker started to get angry with this and quick as lighten lifted the hand covering his month and slapped him across the face.

The slap was five times harder then any hit Sasuke had received from his father and had almost made the prince loose consciousness.

While Sasuke was trying to get back to reality, the large man started to rip his nightshirt off his small body.

When the cold morning air hit his body, Sasuke regained some sense and started to scream, "HELP-"

But the man just slapped him again and started to touch Sasuke's body in places Sasuke himself had never really touched.

Just then the large man was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room, hitting the wall with so much force it killed him.

Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi worriedly looking back at him.

Kakashi moved over to the bed and wrapped Sasuke's naked body in the sheets. Sasuke would have thanked Kakashi had his face not hurt so much.

"I'm sorry pup. The bastard somehow got past me. Thank god I got here before he did any real damage." Kakashi said as he started to wipe the blood off Sasuke mouth with another sheet.

Sasuke gave a humorless chuckle and said downheartedly, "This is only my third day away from home, I don't know if I want to see what will happen to me next."

"I won't let anything else happen to you. I give you my word." Kakashi said in what Sasuke could only guess was a fatherly voice; after all he never had a fatherly figure.

-

Kakashi kept his word and never left Sasuke's side the rest of the journey; over the four days of the journey Sasuke's spirits raised and he started to look healthier with each pasting day. He was no longer sickly pale but the some creamy pale as his mother was, and he had lost most of his nervousness because he had become so close to Kakashi that he knew he could turn to the wolf demon if he was in any trouble. The wolf demon had become more of a father to him in the last seven days then his own father had even been.

On the last day of the journey Sasuke was starting to feel nervous again as the ship made its way to port, were the demon king and princes were waiting to meet him for the first time.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to remember all the things Kakashi had told him about the king and princes.

_King Yondaime was a bright, kind demon who always loved a good laugh._

_Prince Kyuubi was the oldest son, who loved music and art and was very cunning and loved to tease people but was honourable and kind in nature._

_Prince Naruto was very like his father, only even more happy-go-lucky, loved animals and fighting and would never turn down a challenge._

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and smelling the humans nervousness; put his large, warm hand on his pale shoulder comfortingly, "You have nothing to worry about. You'll love it here, promise."

Sasuke thanked the wolf demon with a smile.

-

Kyuubi and Naruto watched as the 'Demon Wings' ship ported and saw all the crewmen starting to unload.

Yondaime walked up to his son's and said seriously, "Now remember, we _**are**_ going to make Prince Sasuke welcome and you are not to mate with him yet only court him."

Kyuubi and Naruto sighed and nodded their heads. Yondaime had made it clear since the day he told the boys about Sasuke that they were to play nice with the human.

"Look! He's here." Yondaime sad happily when he saw his student, Kakashi and Prince Sasuke… _Wow if I'd known that Prince Sasuke was this beautiful __**I**__ would have asked for his hand in marriage._

Sasuke did look very beautiful wearing a female kimono, as it was tradition for demon bearers when they come into demon society to take on the role of the female mate, the blue and black kimono moved elegantly with Sasuke's petite body as he made his way toward the three royal demons.

Kyuubi couldn't believe his eyes, had he not been able to smell that the human was male he would have thought he was looking at a very real and very attractive female. _He's so petite and fragile looking but those dark eyes have a strong fire in them. It will be interesting to see just how strong he is._

Naruto couldn't take his sapphire eyes away from the human prince's beautiful pale face. _So pretty... But will he make a good mate, is the question. But I'm sure we will find out soon enough._

When Sasuke and Kakashi were in front of the three royal demons they bowed low and then Kakashi said, as he stood straight again. "Your majesties I would like to present Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the human kingdom."

Sasuke who had stayed in his bowing position now straighten and said calmly but not altogether confidently, "It is an honour to meet you, my lords."

Sasuke looked at them and had to hide his surprise at how friendly they looked. He had been expecting them to look like brutish warlords; after all he had heard the tales of the royal fox demon family being almost unstoppable in battle and had won may wars.

But the demons in front of him looked like untouchable gods. The king and youngest son looked like they could have been twins had they been the some age, the only real difference was that Naruto had three whisker like marks on each check and still had some of his baby fat.

The oldest son stood out like a sore thumb standing between his father and brother, with his red hair and eyes; he was also taller then both the blonds but looked no less stunning.

King Yondaime stepped toward Sasuke and took his slender hand and kissed the pale knuckles while saying, "Welcome to my kingdom, young Prince Sasuke. I am King Yondaime and these are my son's, Prince Naruto and Prince Kyuubi."

Kyuubi and Naruto stepped forward and kissed Sasuke's hand as their father said their names; Kyuubi holding Sasuke hand longer then necessary wanting to look the demon bearer straight in the eyes, he had always been told that he had eyes that felt like they were judging your very soul and most people wouldn't look him in the eyes.

But Sasuke looked straight onto Kyuubi's eye with out even flinching, he had nothing to hid and if the oldest demon prince was hoping for Sasuke to look away in submission then he was out of luck because it wasn't in Sasuke to simply submit, he may have been a demon bearer but he was also a proud Uchiha.

Sasuke was slightly surprised to see Kyuubi smile when he didn't look away.

When they had finished, King Yondaime led Sasuke toward a carriage and helped him inside. The king and princes following him inside the carriage.

Sasuke was slightly uncomfortable to find that Kakashi would not be riding in the carriage with them but knew he would have to get use to not being around the wolf demon all the time now.

As they rode to the castle Naruto started to ask Sasuke questions about what the human kingdom was like, by the end of the ride Sasuke had come to see Naruto was a very hyper demon and very like a young child.

When Sasuke elegantly stepped out of the carriage he was amazed to see the demon castle. It was so much bigger then the human castle and Sasuke began to wonder how he going to learn his way around this giant breast of a castle.

Kyuubi saw the look of amazement and teased, "You may what to close your month, unless you were trying to catch intersects."

Sasuke shot Kyuubi a glare and replied, "Sorry, I was just amazed that you are still alive when I'm sure that you must become lost days on end in such a large castle." Then suddenly Sasuke felt fear run through him as he cursed his run-away mouth; after all he had just insulted a demon prince, in front of said demon price's father no less.

But Sasuke felt his fear melt away when he heard Yondaime and Naruto burst into laughter and when he saw Kyuubi's dumbfounded face he started to join them.

When he had finished his fit of laughter Sasuke started to think that this may not have been such a bad idea after all.


	4. Ch 3

Chapter 3

The next morning sunlight seeped pasted Sasuke's bedroom curtains, onto his face causing his eyes to flicker open. When his eyes focused he was surprised to find he was not in his cambers at the human castle but them remembered making it to the demon kingdom. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled the dinner the night before.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke looked down at his plate full of food, mainly meat, which was a luxury that Sasuke never really had back home. His father made sure he only ever had salads and fish because he couldn't risk Sasuke putting on to much weight and not being wanted as a mate.

So the fact that he had a plate full of pork and stack in front of him left Sasuke almost drawling.

As they all eat Yondaime informed Sasuke, "In two days time we will be holding a ball in honour of your arrival."

Sasuke looked up from his plate in surprise, he wasn't use to people making a fuss over him so to have a ball held on his honour was not something he had expected. He had never even been to a ball. His father had stopped hosting such things when his wife died.

"You really don't have too-" Sasuke started but Naruto interrupted.

"We always hold balls whenever a potential mate comes to stay with us." Naruto smiled reassuringly. "Kyuubi and I may not have pick any of the others but that isn't to say we didn't befriend them."

Sasuke looked over at Kyuubi, who had been sulking about the blow to his pride earlier.

Naruto had also noticed Kyuubi's behaviour and decided to lighten his brother's mood.

Kyuubi's sixth sense was warning him that Naruto was up to something and looked up just in time to get a face full of mashed potato.

Sasuke gasped and expected Yondaime to yell at Naruto for his table manners but Yondaime just though his head back and laughed.

Kyuubi grabbed the applesauce in the table and though it at his little brother and so started a food fight and it didn't take long for Yondaime to join in.

Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes, here were the King and Princes of a demon kingdom having a food fight like five-year-old children.

And before Sasuke could get over his shock Kyuubi throw a piece of pork that hit Sasuke right in the face and Sasuke was not going to let that slid and started to join in as well.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke never had so much fun in all his life and hoped that most of his stay would be like that.

Just then one of his chamber doors was opened. Sasuke quickly sat up in his bed and the servant gasped in surprise, "Oh, please forgive me Prince Sasuke, had I known you were awake I would have knocked. My name is Iruka; Prince Naruto asked me to give you this." Iruka said as he held out a rolled-up piece of parchment to Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke said; as he took the letter he realized that the servant was human.

Iruka realized the human prince was starring at him and gave him a warm smile, "I know its odd that a human is a servant in the demon castle, right?"

"Do other humans live in the castle?" Sasuke asked curiously, enjoying the fact that he was not the only human there.

"Nope its just you and me." Iruka said warmly. "So if those two roughens become to much just come to me and I'll handle them."

Sasuke had never heard a servant talk about his masters in such a way, almost like family.

"Does the king let all his servants talk like that, I know my father would have had you executed?" Sasuke asked amazed.

Iruka smiled and replied, "Well normally no, King Yondaime would have punished most servants but I'm the prince's… well, we'll say nanny, since the were very little and I've had to keep them in line some how…god knows the king doesn't because he's just a big kid himself."

Sasuke laughed at that last bight, remembering how Yondaime had joined in with the food fight unlike most royal parents who would have been angered and disgusted at such behaviour.

"Anyway I have to get back to work and remember if there is any problem just ask me or any of the other servants for help." Iruka smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Iruka." Sasuke replied gratefully as Iruka bowed and left.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that Iruka really would have made a good demon bearer… he was obviously a natural mother hen.

After the door had closed Sasuke opened the parchment.

_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**Kyuubi, father and I will not be joining you for breakfast for we will be out hunting.**_

_**But we will have Captain Kakashi find you after breakfast to escort you to a beautiful lake in the forest were we hunt in, so you may see what Kyuubi and I hunted for you and so you can get some fresh air and see the kingdom.**_

_**Hope to see you soon.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Prince Naruto. **_

Sasuke blushed as he read 'what Kyuubi and I hunted for you' because his teachers had told him that if a demon presented you with his kill it was meant as way to show his skills as a provider for his potential mate.

_God, they are already trying to win my affections and I'm not even old enough to mate yet. They must really be considering me as a possible mate._

-

After Sasuke had finished eating his breakfast, Kakashi walked into the dinning hall.

"Hey pup, how you settling in." Kakashi asked in his normal carefree way.

Sasuke smiled as he saw the wolf demon, he was glade to see his 'adopted father' again.

"Everyone seems nice… makes me wonder why I had to have 'you' escort me, you perverted wolf." Sasuke said with a cheeky smile. He had found the wolves 'adult' book collect when they were traveling on the ship and had started calling him a pervert because the wolf seemed to hate it.

"Stop calling me that you little brat or you can find your own way to the hunting grounds." Kakashi said with a tone that was obviously saying beat that.

Sasuke just smirked back and replied, "Well if you don't escort me I won't make it to the hunting grounds and then Kyuubi and Naruto will be most upset at you for not taking me there so they can show me what they've hunted for me… how do disobedient servants get punished here anyway?"

Kakashi just shock his head and gave-up the argument.

-

The sun was high in the sky and the weather was warm; it had been the perfect morning for hunting.

Yondaime lead his son's and hunters toward the lake were Sasuke was meant to be waiting for them. Yondaime looked over his shoulder at his son's and smiled proudly as they had done very well on this hunt. Kyuubi had tracked down a bear and killed it all by himself and Naruto had hunted down a boar demon. Yondaime knew that they were trying to impress Sasuke and couldn't help but feel excited that at last his son's might actually mate and give him grand-kits. God knows that he couldn't wait to see kits running around the castle again.

But I shouldn't get to ahead of my self; Sasuke still has some growing to do first and who's to say that the little Uchiha will agree to mate.

Just then Yondaime looked up and saw that they had made it to the lake and Sasuke, Kakashi and some other wolf demon guards were waiting for them.

Kyuubi and Naruto were stunned when they saw Sasuke, who had yet to notice them, sitting by the lake with his bare feet in the clear water, the water reflecting on his pale face and smooth, slim creamy exposed legs, giving the human a surreal look. He was wearing a beautiful cream coloured kimono with a lily flower behind his ear.

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly to get Sasuke's attention and when the human prince looked up and saw the hunters had arrived he quickly stood up and covered his legs and feet, a blush showing on his checks.

Yondaime smiled and said, "I see you are enjoying the lake. How was your trip here?"

Sasuke smiled back and replied, "It was fine, and your kingdom is very beautiful."

"Yes but don't be fooled," Kyuubi interrupted, "There are many dangers in this kingdom, so don't be wandering off on your own, a human like you would be killed in seconds."

Sasuke glared at the redhead, "I maybe human but I know how to look after myself."

Kyuubi gave Sasuke a challenging smirk, "So I suppose you could kill something like this then?" Kyuubi throw the bears bloody body at Sasuke's feet.

Yondaime shock his head, he knew this was just Kyuubi's way of saying 'I like you' but this was taking it a bight fare.

Naruto was ready to strangle his elder brother. _Is he trying to drive Sasuke away?_

Sasuke looked down at the body at his feet, then looked back up at Kyuubi and was about to make a smart comment about his 'bad' hunting skills, when something court his eyes.

He looked to his left and saw something metal was reflecting off the sun in a bush, it only took him two seconds to see it was an arrow…an arrow knotted in a bow… and aiming directly at Kyuubi's heart.

Sasuke rushed to push Kyuubi out of the way just as the arrow was released.

Sasuke suddenly felt severe pain in his left shoulder and let loss a bone chilling scream of pain.

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke pushed himself in front of Kyuubi and had an arrow shoot him in the shoulder, an arrow that would has killed his red-haired brother had Sasuke not been then.

Yondaime and Kakashi also had looks of horror on their faces as Kyuubi court the injured human before he fell and gently lowered the human to the ground; the older prince had a look of pure shock on his handsome face, almost like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

The guards were quick to attack the demon in the bushes but he was already running away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran to the wounded human's side.

Kakashi not fare behind, "Pup, oh god."

Sasuke's face was twisted in pain and he was breathing fast and hard, trying not to scream at the white hot pain in his shoulder.

The arrow had gone straight through and the wound was leaking a lot of blood.

Kyuubi shacking off his shock picked Sasuke up bridal-style trying to be as gentle as he could but Sasuke still gave a scream of pain.

"We've got to get him to Trunsde before its to late." With that said the redhead ran full speed back to the castle the other right behind him.

-

Tsunade was shocked when Kyuubi burst through her healing chamber doors, almost taking the doors off their hinges, carrying a wounded human.

The blond lion demon took one look at the arrow in the human's shoulder and went into healer mode.

Kyuubi, Naruto and the others were forced out of the healing chamber on Tsunade command.

-

Kyuubi sat with his face in his hands in the waiting room with Naruto.

Yondaime and Kakashi had left to help find the demon that had tried to kill Kyuubi.

Naruto looked restless, not being able to sit still.

Suddenly Kyuubi broke the tense silence, "He saved my life." The redhead said almost like he couldn't believe it.

Naruto looked at his brother and couldn't image what he must be going through.

Kyuubi had always valued his honour above all else and if Sasuke died Kyuubi would always feel guilty about what he said to Sasuke before the attack.

This made Naruto even more restless but the younger demon had always had a heart of gold and held back his restlessness to comfort his brother.

Putting an arm around his brother's broad shoulders and said with great confidence, "It's ok, Kyuubi, Sasuke is strong and he will make it through."

Kyuubi looked at his little brother and realized that he was right; Sasuke was strong willed; they had both sensed his inner strength when they first saw the human and it was one of the reasons they were so drawn to him.

Just as Kyuubi gave his blond brother a small smile Tsunade calmly walked out of the healing chamber and into the waiting room.

Kyuubi and Naruto stood to greet the lion demon.

"Well?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Tsunade smiled at the anxious princes and said, "He will be fine, in a lot of pain for awhile but fine. And now that we know this could someone please tell me what happened?"

As they told the lion demon how Sasuke had saved Kyuubi, she started to look very serious. "That would explain the poison on the arrow."

"POISON!" Both princes yelled in the lion demon's sensitive lion ears.

"THERES NO NEED TO YELL, I TOLD YOU HE'S FINE!" Tsunade roared back making both the princes fell back into their seats. "I found demon poison in the wound and on the arrowhead but this was a special kind of demon poison, very rare, infact some believe that it doesn't even exists; it was made by a human wizard back in the Demon, Human War.

It was made especially to kill demons but not have any serious affects on humans it was also made so that we couldn't smell or taste it; the only reason I discovered it was because the arrowhead turned a blue-purple colour, which was said to be the only way to tell. But after the wizard was killed the demons destroyed the recipe so it could never be made again. But obviously someone found away to make it again and are trying to kill you boys and your father."

"But who would dare go against the royal demon family?" Naruto asked with concern and anger laced in his voice.

Kyuubi however gave a knowing look, "I can only think of one man who would want us three dead, so he could take over the royal throne…Lord Orochimaru."


	5. Ch 4

Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been very busy. Hope you all like the chapter and give me some good reviews XD

-

Chapter 4

Three days after the attack, Naruto was sitting beside the still unconscious Sasuke.

He had finally gotten Kyuubi to leave the humans side but only because the blonde demon had agreed to stay at Sasuke's side instead.

_Kyuubi has never been so protective over a potential mate before._ Naruto thought to himself as he looked over at the pale human. _He is still to young to be mated but I think Kyuubi has already made up his mind. _

This thought upset Naruto somewhat because even though it was not uncommon for demon brothers to share a mate; Naruto felt that Kyuubi shouldn't have to share something like this with him.

Kyuubi has always wanted a mate and have lots of kits and so do I but he has so little already and I have so much. He deserves to have all of Sasuke's love but…

I think I'm in love with Sasuke too.

Just then Naruto saw that Sasuke's eyes flicker open.

At first Sasuke looked like he had no idea where he was but then suddenly he shot up in bed, "Kyuubi!"

Naruto quickly grabbed the human's shoulders, being very gentle with the injured one and said calmly, "Hey slow down there, teme or you'll upset your shoulder."

Sasuke calmed down when he realized Naruto was sitting next him.

"Is Kyuubi ok?"

"Hello! The arrow hit you not him, so yes he's ok." Naruto replied as if he were talking to a five year old.

Sasuke would have hit the blond demon over the head for talking to him like that but was to relieved to hear that the redhead was ok.

"How long was I asleep for?" he asked as he lay back down.

"Well with how much blood you lost Tsunade was expecting you to be unconscious for a week but it's only been three days." Naruto gave Sasuke one of his cheeky happy-go-lucky smiles.

"Tsunade?"

"She's the royal healer, and a lion demon…with very big breasts. But seriously, don't piss her off when you meet her." Naruto replied. "Actually I should find her and tell her that you're awake."

The blond said as he got off his seat. "Stay in bed. I'll be back in a moment."

Sasuke nodded. He was still feeling very weak from blood lose but was amazed when he realized that he wasn't in any pain even though he had a hole in his shoulder.

They must have given me an herb or drug.

Then he heard someone enter the room and thought its was Naruto but was surprised to see Kyuubi standing in the door way obviously shocked to see the raven awake.

"Well that's a nice surprise; sleeping beauty is finally awake." Kyuubi said with a teasing tone but really he was ready to howl happily and dance in joy.

"Yeah well next time you can get hit by the arrow." Sasuke replied with the some teasing tone.

Kyuubi chuckled at this. _God I cannot want until you are old enough to mate, so I can kiss that cheeky smile off your face and make sure you can't have the last word because I'll have you moaning in pleasure. But I wonder if I'll have to share you with Naruto, well if I do it don't matter. I just hope that Naruto will let me be the one to take Sasuke first. Specking of which, where is the idiot blond._

"Where is my baka of a little brother? He promised me he wouldn't leave your side while I was gone." Kyuubi asked, slightly peeved.

Sasuke was a bight surprised at this.

"He went to tell your healer that I was awake." He replied then looked Kyuubi in the eyes and asked, "Have you been by my side the whole three days I've been unconscious?"

Kyuubi suddenly looked embarrassed, "Well… you did save my life…and well… I guess… I feel the need to protect you now."

Sasuke felt his checks burn up and just nodded his head.

An awkward silence filled the room for a second but was thankfully broken when Naruto and Tsunade walked into the room.

Tsunade smiled at the human and said, "Well its good to see you awake so soon, your highness. My name is Tsunade the royal healer. Do you feel any pain?"

"No, I just feel really tired and weak." Sasuke replied.

Tsunade nodded as she put her clawed hand on his forehead and said, "That is to be expected after all you lost a lot of blood."

The blonde lion demon looked like she was about to say more but then Kakashi and Iruka walked in.

They both looked surprised to see Sasuke awake.

"Hey pup, good to see you awake." Kakashi said and as far as they all could tell with his mask in the wolf demon seemed to be smiling.

Iruka nodded his head in agreement, "We were all very worried about you, your highness and-" Iruka suddenly stopped talking when he saw Naruto. "What do you think your doing here, mister? You're meant to be at your lessons!"

Naruto gave Iruka nerves smile and scratched the back of his neck, "Well you see… Kyuubi asked me to watch Sasuke so he could go and do somethings."

"Don't place the blame on me!" Kyuubi relied peeved. "You were the one that insisted on watching Sasuke for me and now I see why."

Naruto was about to yell at his brother for not covering for him but Iruka had already grabbed the blonde by the fox ear and was dragging him away.

Sasuke had to chuckle at the site.

"Here have something to eat and then sleep some more." Tsunade said handing the human a bowl of soup and left.

"I'll be back to see you later, after my shift." Kakashi said as he also left, leaving the oldest demon prince and the human price alone again.

Sasuke started to eat the warm soup happily; "I would have thought you would be the one everyone was sending to lessons, being the heir to the kingdom and all."

Kyuubi suddenly laughed, "I'm not the heir the kingdom, Naruto is."

Sasuke looked up from his soup in surprise, "But you're the eldest son."

"Well to tell you the truth, Naruto and I have different mothers." Kyuubi suddenly looked a little sad, "My mother was a con artist, she drugged father at a ball and… well made sure she got herself pregnant with me. She was hoping that if she got herself pregnant with fathers first born then he would marry her and she would be rich but father only kept her around until I was born and then sent her away. Then he mated Naruto's mother, she was of royal blood and a very kind women who treat me as if I were her own but after Naruto was born she become sick with a very rare demon illness and died."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, "So Naruto is the rightful heir because his mother was King Yondaime's true mate."

Kyuubi nodded then laughed, "Yeah but you try and tell him he's the rightful heir. He's always believed that he some how cheated me out of my throne but really I don't want the throne and I believe that Naruto would make the better king anyway. He's better with people then me and harder to get anger."

Sasuke continued to eat his soup and then said, "So how was the ball?"

Kyuubi looked like he had no idea what Sasuke was talking about, "What ball?"

"The ball you were talking about the other night at dinner."

Kyuubi gave a bark of laughter, "The ball was meant to be a welcoming party for you did you think we were going to have it without you."

Sasuke suddenly looked very embarrassed.

Kyuubi stopped laughing when he realized that Sasuke had thought just that.

"Why would you think that we would have it without you?" He said sadly.

"Well, I've never even had a birthday party let alone been to a ball. My father has always told me that I wasn't worth it. The only reason I know when my birthday is because my brother Itachi would sneak into my room and give me a present...and also because that day is when father gets most angry."

Kyuubi felt anger fill him as he heard Sasuke's words. _This poor kid has never even had a real birthday party? That is just wrong, if I ever meet his father the men is dead._

Kyuubi tried to put his anger aside for now as he said happily, "Well after you are back on your feet we will have that ball and you will love it."

Sasuke just nodded tiredly and his eyes started to grow very heavy, "If you say so."

Kyuubi chuckled at the cute site of Sasuke trying to stay awake, "You should sleep now. You're still very weak."

Sasuke stopped fighting with his sleep after that and Kyuubi started to run his clawed fingers gently through Sasuke raven hair.

-

A week later and Sasuke felt like he was going to faint he was so nerves.

It was the night of his welcoming ball and he was sitting in his chambers with one of the lady's-in-waiting doing the finishing touches to his ebony hair.

He was wearing a silk black kimono with red trimming and two fox demons on the back, one with seven tails and one with nine.

He also had blossom pink lip-paint and black eye liner on, making his plump lips and raven eyes stand out even more.

His hair was spiked up on the back of his head, with his bangs framing his heart shaped face.

"Almost done." Ino, the lady-in-waiting, said happily.

Ino had become Sasuke's favourite out of the lady's-in-waiting. The blonde cat demon may have been a gossiper but she was also very kind to Sasuke and was the only one not jealous of him being Kyuubi's and Naruto's potential mate because she was already mated to another cat demon that worked in the kitchens named Chouji.

"There, you're all done and don't you look beautiful. Prince Kyuubi and Prince Naruto are going to have to fight off all the unmated demons." Ino chuckled as she held up a mirror so Sasuke could see himself.

Sasuke hated that he looked so much like a girl but know that there was nothing he could do about it and besides he was trained in the ways of being a demon 'wife'.

"Ino," the blonde cat demon turned to the human prince, "Will there be a lot of demons at the ball?"

"Yes," Ino said putting a confiding hand on his shoulder. "But don't worry so much you will only be expected to dance with the king and princes, to dance with anyone else would be considered disrespectful to the fox demon family."

Sasuke nodded as he stood and took a deep breath and wished that Itachi were there to give him confidence.

God, how he missed his big brother. They had been writing to each other but it just wasn't the same.

-

King Yondaime couldn't have been happier, the ball was going just as planned, all the guests had arrived, all the food and drink was there and smelled and looked delicious and best of all his sons were acting like… well princes…which was odd for them.

At the moment many of the guests were dancing to the lively music or talking to each other.

Yondaime himself was sitting on his throne with his sons standing either side of him.

"Is it almost time for Sasuke to come?" Naruto asked impatiently. He was after all a very hyper and childlike soul. He didn't know how much longer he could stand still with that lively music playing.

Yondaime chuckled at his son and whispered back, "Any second now."

Then as if on queue the music stopped and the sound of horns echoed through the giant hall. Signaling all the guests to turn and face the halls side entice wear the curtains were being drawn up.

When the curtains were finally up most of the guests gasped at the beautiful human that stood before them.

-

Sasuke was sure that he was going to faint when he saw just how many demons were in the hall.

_There must be over a hundred demons in here!_

Sasuke felt his head start to spin but refused to faint and make a fool of himself. He had never so grateful for having the Uchiha poker face.

Despite feeling faint he walked elegantly and confidently into the hall and made his way toward the throne.

When he reached the throne he bowed to Yondaime, Kyuubi and Naruto all in turn and then bowed to the guests, just as he had been told to do in his classes.

After Sasuke had bowed to the guests Yondaime got off the throne and stood beside the human. "Royals and Nobles of my lands I would like to think you all for coming here tonight to meet a very beautiful jewel that I hope will be staying with us for a very long time, Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the Human Kingdom, who will hopefully become Queen Sasuke Uzamaki of the Demon Kingdom."

Sasuke felt himself blush.

"Now let us go back to dancing and eating." Yondaime said loudly and happily.

After the music had started again, Yondaime offered Sasuke his hand, which Sasuke accepted and they too joined the dancing.

Kyuubi and Naruto hadn't thought that Sasuke could have looked anymore beautiful but seeing him right now made them see that it was possible.

_God, I can't wait until he is old enough to mate._ Kyuubi thought to himself while hoping that he didn't get an erection when it was his turn to dance with the beautiful human.

Naruto unfortunately was already half hard._ Oh no!_

"Kyuubi could you cover for me a second?" Kyuubi could smell Naruto's arousal and took pity on his little brother.

"Ok, but don't be to long."

Naruto nodded and slipped out of the hall.

Sasuke was having the time of his life. He had never danced to such fast and lively music and Yondaime was such an enthusiastic dance partner.

Many of the demons were watching Sasuke dance in surprise, he moved so gracefully and elegantly that many were tempted to try and dance with him but knew better then to disrespect the fox king and his sons.

After the song was finished Sasuke and Yondaime were about to start dancing again but somebody grabbed Sasuke wrist and twelled the human around so he was facing the interrupter.

Sasuke smiled up at Kyuubi. "No hogging old man, its my turn with the human." Kyuubi joked to his father.

"Take away all my fun." Yondaime joked back and started to dance with a cute and shy looking little demon. The lily-white wings on her back showed her to be a bird demon.

Kyuubi possessively put his strong arms around Sasuke's small waist and started to move with the beat of the music. Almost controlling both their movements.

Sasuke loved the feeling of Kyuubi's arms around him, he felt safe and loved but he wasn't about to admit that out loud to the demon.

The demon and human danced for two songs and would have happily continued but Naruto had returned and was quick to cut in.

"My turn." Naruto smiled cheekily at his brother and potential mate as he pulled Sasuke away from Kyuubi.

Kyuubi looked a little peeved but nodded his head and went to find someone to talk to.

Sasuke soon discovered that dancing with Naruto was just as fun as dancing with Kyuubi but the blonde allowed Sasuke to move more freely and though Sasuke didn't mind Kyuubi's control over his movement, he even found it to be a little arousing, it was nice to have the freedom Naruto allowed in their dancing.

But as much as he was having fun he was starting to tire.

"Naruto would you mind if I were to rest for awhile, you fox demons have tired me out?" The raven asked after the song had finished and was about to start again.

"That's ok we can dance again later. Besides I'd like you to meet some of Kyuubi's and my friends." Said the blonde prince as he led Sasuke away from the dance floor by the hand.

Naruto led Sasuke toward a group of demons. Kyuubi was among them.

The five demons turned to watch the approaching couple. One had the some coloured red hair as Kyuubi but had green emotionless eyes and was obviously a raccoon demon. Another had chocolate brown hair with a red triangle painted in each cheek; he was a dog demon. Looking over at the other two Sasuke could tell they were both bird demons by the wings in their backs and that they were obviously related as they both had the some pale skin and pale eyes, though the male's wings were a shad darker in colour. Sasuke realized that the female had been the bird demon that Yondaime had been dancing with. She seemed to be very shy but the male bird demon looked very indifferent about the whole ball.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled excitedly toward them. "Guys I'd like you all to meet Sasuke."

Kyuubi came and stood on Sasuke other side and started tell him their names, "The redhead's name is Lord Garra of the Sand, dog breath over there is Lord Kiba Inuzaku, and the two little birds are Lord and Lady, Neji and Hinata Hugga, they are cousins."

They all bowed to Sasuke as Kyuubi said their names.

"Its nice to meet you all." Sasuke said as he bowed back to them all.

Then the dog demon, Kiba grabbed Sasuke delicate hand and kissed the pale knuckles, "I must say you are the most beautiful human I have ever meet. If you ever get tired of these two bone head's feel free come to me." Kida gave Sasuke a lecherous smile that sent an unpleasant shiver down Sasuke's back.

Kyuubi quickly hit Kiba in the head, "Don't get any ideas you perverted, horny dog. Besides aren't you to be mated with Hinata in a year."

Sasuke turned to see Hinata red faced with both anger and embarrassment.

Neji looked like he was ready to kill the dog demon.

Kiba quickly add, "Don't worry my little love bird… I was going to share him with you." He said as if that was meant to make it better.

But it just coursed both Neji and Kyuubi to hit the dog demon on the head at the some time, knocking the demon unconscious.

"Baka." Was the only thing Garra said as he looked at the unconscious dog demon indifferently.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sasuke asked more to be polite then anything.

"P-please, do n-not w-worry about my m-mate to be, he is use to s-such treatment." Hinata stuttered.

"Why did you ever agree to mate this baka, cousin? You could do so much better." Neji said as he glared down at the unconscious dog demon.

"Because I love him, Neji." Hinata said simply and without stuttering.

Sasuke also noticed that Hinata had not been looking anybody in the eyes until Neji asked this.

She must mean it if she is willing to overcome her shyness to say it. Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke was about to ask Hinata how she come to find love in that perverted baka, not in those words of course but the human's stomach decide then was a good time to say it was hungry.

All the demons in the little circle turned to stare at the human as they too heard his complaining stomach.

Sasuke blushed lightly and said, "I'm sorry, please excuse my stomach I have not eaten since breakfast."

Hinata walked up to Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi and suddenly hit both the fox demons on the head, "How could you to let your potential mate go hungry? You should have made sure he had eaten before you started dancing!" She asked angry, like a mother getting angry with her children for forgetting to feed their pet.

Well, so much for being shy but then again she is a female demon and my teachers told me that some female demons can be very easy to upset if they feel one of the pack is being mistreated and they can become very dangerous. Sasuke thought. But how can she consider me one of the pack when she has only just meet me.

While Sasuke was thinking to himself, Naruto and Kyuubi were trying to defend themselves from the angry bird demon but Hinata decided to ignore them, taking Sasuke's delicate wrist and started to drag the surprised human over to the food table.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as he was dragged to the food table.

"Here." Said Hinata as she past Sasuke an empty for him to full.

"Oh… thank you Lady Hinata." Sasuke said as he took the plate and started to full it with sweet smelling fruit and was surprised to see Hinata was acting shy again and a little embarrassed with herself.

"P-please f-forgive me for d-dragging you away so r-rudely. But…" The bird demon seemed to be having more trouble with her words them before.

Sasuke suddenly had an idea that he hoped would make her more comfortable, "How about we go on the balcony and talk."

Hinata seemed to like this idea for she become less tense. "That would be nice."

The two of them slipped past the crowd and out onto the small balcony.

The night air was cool but not unpleasant after being in a hall full of people.

After making sure no one was around Sasuke closed the glass doors so no one could over hear them and Hinata sat in the ledge of the balcony in a spot no one could see them and motioned for Sasuke to do the some.

"So what is it you wanted to say?" Sasuke asked kindly as he started eating some grapes, passing some to Hinata too.

"Well… I got so angry at Kyuubi and Naruto because my instincts were telling me that you are still a hatchling and… a neglected hatchling at that."

Sasuke suddenly understand Hinata's outburst. But then Sasuke become confused again. Neglected? "Naruto and Kyuubi were not neglecting me. I didn't-"

"I didn't mean by them." Hinata interrupted sadly. "The others may not be able to sense it but I can. You have been mistreated since your birth, haven't you?"

Sasuke stopped eating and lowered his head in sadness. "Yes. My father believed it was my fault my mother is dead. She died giving birth."

Suddenly Sasuke felt Hinata wrap her arms and wings around him petite body in a warm embrace, which Sasuke welcomed.

He had not be hugged like this since he had last seen his big brother and it was nice to have that comfort again.

But the moment didn't last long because suddenly Hinata was hit in the neck with a dirt.

"Hinata!" Sasuke gasped in fright and surprise as Hinata started to fell to the hard, smooth tiled floor. Sasuke tried to catch the bird demon but was forced to lower her to the floor. Her large wings making her weight too much for him.

He was about to yell for help but whoever shot the dirt had made it onto the balcony and grabbed Sasuke from behind. Wrapping a strong around the human prince's small waist, making sure to trap his arms at his sides as well and placing a hand over the struggling human's month, making sure all his screams of help were no more then muffled groans.

Sasuke felt like he was going to have a heart attack with how fast him heart was beating.

His mind was in panic and it was causing him to fight blindly.

"Take it easy human." The attacker whispered soothingly in Sasuke's ear. "My master would simple like a word with you but I'm not letting you going until you calm down and agree to not runaway or yell for help."

Sasuke started to calm down a bit and realized that he had no choice. His only hope of getting Hinata and himself out of danger was to agree, for now.

Stopping him struggles altogether, he nodded his head to show that he was willing to comply.

His capture slowly released Sasuke's mouth and waist but took an iron grip in his slim arm.

Now that Sasuke could face his capture he saw that it was a weasel demon with long silver hair and storm coloured eyes.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" Sasuke asked angrily. Trying his hardest not to show him fear.

The weasel demon gave the human prince a sly smirk and was about to speck but a voice coming from behind them spoke first.

"Pleassssse forgive my sssssservant, Kabuto but he had to made ssssssure that it was sssssssafe for me to ssssssee you, my dear."

Sasuke turned and gasped, for right behind him was a giant purple snake climbing onto the balcony.

Sasuke was about to scream at the top of his lungs in fright but Kabuto quickly put his hand over Sasuke's mouth again.

Sasuke had never told anybody this before not even Itachi but he had always held a paralyzing fear of snakes since his father had decided to punish him by throwing him into a pit of snakes when he was very young, the snakes had not be deadly but his father hadn't told him that until after he was allowed out.

Sasuke had suffered nightmares about snakes from years and seeing a snake three times as long as him, he felt like he was going to faint in fear. But somehow managed not to but he was shaking uncontrollable.

"W-who are y-you?" The prince stuttered as Kabuto took his hand away.

The snake seemed to find Sasuke fear of him amusing and decided to see if he could make the human shake even more by wrapping his scaly body around Sasuke's until only the human's shoulders and head were the only parts of the human still visible. "My name issssss Lord Orochimaru. I'm ssssssure Princccccce Kyuubi and Princccccce Naruto have told you about me."

-

Cliffhanger! Please don't hurt me ;) but feel free to review and tell me what you think should happen next. I already know what I'm going to write next but someone else might have a better idea that I could use. Until next time XD.


	6. Ch 5

Chapter 5

"You!" Sasuke yelled in surprise and his fear turned into anger.

Kyuubi had told him about the snake demon known as Orochimaru. He was once one of Yondaime's teachers when the king was a young prince but the snake demon had attempted to kill Yondaime and his father, the first demon king; to take the throne but Yondaime's other teacher, Jaiya had found out Orochimaru's plans and told the demon king who stopped the snake demon; banishing him to a small island to the north but now it seemed that he has found follows and was trying to take over the demon kingdom once again.

"You were the one who tried to poison Kyuubi!" Sasuke snarled angrily even though he had never been so scared before in his life.

"Yessssss, it wassssss me and it was you how ruined my plan and saved that worthlessssss fox." Orochimaru hissed angrily and started to tighten his hold on the poor shaking human.

Sasuke gave a pained gasp as his small body was painfully squeezed. "Stop!" He tried but this only coursed Orochimaru to squeeze even harder.

Sasuke could not breath and it felt like his body was going to be totally crushed if Orochimaru squeezed any harder.

"My lord! I fear you are killing the boy." Kabuto suddenly interrupted in a strangely calm tone.

Orochimaru suddenly seemed to realize that he was being to rough and instantly released Sasuke completely.

Sasuke gasped in some much needed air and clasped to his hands and knees. Suddenly deathly pale spider like hands took Sasuke's arms and pulled him to his feet.

Sasuke looked up to see a tall deathly pale man with long black-grey hair and cold yellow snake like eyes, it was obviously Orochimaru in his human-like form.

Orochimaru slyly smirked at Sasuke as the human tried to catch his breathe and push Orochimaru away from him. But Orochimaru wasn't having it.

"You know I could kill you right now," the snake demon said as he put his flat nose in the human's ebony hair and took in his sweet sent…much to Sasuke's disgust. "But I won't because I think I would like it more if I just made you my mate. What do you say my beautiful raven?"

Sasuke felt like he was going to puke, and was about to reply by telling the snake bastard to go fuck himself but the moment his month open he felt cold dry lips cover his own.

Oh god! Sasuke tried to scream in disgust but instead got an abnormally long tongue force its way into his month and down his throat coursing him to gag and struggle against the snake demon.

Sasuke was beginning to think that he was going to die from suffocating because it was impossible for him to breath with that tongue trying to reach his lungs, when suddenly a thought come to him. Orochimaru may have been a demon but he was still a male and all males had one very vulnerable spot.

Bringing his knee up, the human was able to knee the snake demon right between the legs, hard.

Orochimaru gasped into the kiss and instantly fell to the ground to nurse his manhood.

The moment Sasuke felt Orochimaru let go of him he ran to Hinta; who was still lying unconscious on the ground, and covered her body with his as he cried out for help, "NARUTO…KYUUBI…SOMEONE HELP!"

Kabuto finally snapped out of his shock and was about to knock the human unconscious and kill the bird demon for the human's disobedience but suddenly the balcony doors burst opened and Kyuubi, Naruto, Neji and Kiba ran out and gasped as they saw Sasuke on the ground, obviously protecting Hinta with his body from Kabuto and seeing Orochimaru on the ground holding his manhood in pain.

Kabuto acted quickly, grabbing his master's body and jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the darkness.

Kyuubi jumped off the balcony and raced after them, Neji spread his large wings and also followed.

Naruto and Kiba ran over to the shaking Sasuke and unconscious Hinta. Naruto could smell the snake demons arousal and Sasuke's fear. Naruto never wanted to hurt someone so much before in his life, as he did Orochimaru right now but he knew Kyuubi would take care of the snake demon, right now Sasuke needed him.

"Sasuke? Its ok, he's gone." Naruto said in a calming voice as he took Sasuke gently into his arms. Sasuke instantly stopped shaking when he was in Naruto's strong tanned arms.

He felt safe and protected but he also wished that Kyuubi were there too.

Having Sasuke this close would have normally been a glorious thing to Naruto but Sasuke had Orochimaru's sent all over his petite body and it was making Naruto want to mark Sasuke with his own sent by mating him but knew that wouldn't be a good idea at the moment and besides he could still smell Sasuke's innocence so obviously Sasuke had stopped the snake bastard before anything seriously bad had happen.

Kiba gently picked up Hinta and said, "We should take them to Tsunade."

Naruto nodded and picked Sasuke up as well.

-

"You seriously kneed Orochimaru in the balls…Orochimaru?" Yondaime laughed in disbelief.

It was the morning after the ball and Kyuubi, Naruto, Yondaime, Kiba, Hinata; who was now conscious, Neji and Sasuke were all sitting in the dinning hall, having breakfast.

Kyuubi and Neji were the only two not laughing at Sasuke's defense method. They were both seriously pissed off that Orochimaru and Kabuto had gotten away last night.

"Come on you two." Naruto smiled at them. "At least Sasuke and Hinata were not seriously hurt."

Neji nodded in agreement but Kyuubi stood up so suddenly that his chair fell over, "Yeah but that bastard is still out there and he's now after Sasuke! What about the next he tries to take Sasuke-"

"Kyuubi!" Yondaime snapped at his eldest.

Kyuubi looked over at Sasuke and saw that his words must have upset the human because his hands were clenched so tight that they were shaking on top of the table.

Suddenly Sasuke stood and left the room.

"Nice job, Kyuubi!" Naruto hissed angrily.

-

Sasuke stormed into his bedchambers, slamming the doors closed behind him.

Sitting at his desk he slammed his delicate hands down.

Kyuubi is right; I'm useless in battle! I wouldn't be able to stop Orochimaru if he comes back for me!

Sasuke had never felt so useless in all his life and it was making him so angry that he was getting a headache.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

Trying to get his anger under control, he called out, "Come in!"

Looking up the human saw his 'adopted father' walk into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked almost tiredly as the wolf demon sat on his large silk covered bed; patting the space next to him.

Sasuke got the hint and sat next to the wolf demon.

"I saw you storm in here and thought you might want to talk about it." Kakashi replied indifferently as he took a book out of his pocket and started reading.

Sasuke was use to this and knew that Kakashi did care and was listening.

"What's there to talk about, I'm so useless that I can't even protect myself, but other then that I'm fine." Sasuke said as he lay back in his bed, the blue silk feeling cool and smooth against his skin.

Kakashi looked up from his book but didn't put it away. "From what I heard you did…very well last night to stop Orochimaru." Sasuke could hear the amusement in Kakashi's voice. "Besides no one expected you to be a 'great warrior', infact everybody expected you to be a timid little thing that had been beating into submission. Imagine our surprise when we ended up with this stubborn headed prince with the strongest will we have ever seen in a human. I honestly think that's why Kyuubi and Naruto are so attracted to you."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi in surprise, "What made you all think I would have been timid and what do you mean 'beating into submission'?"

Kakashi sat his book down and looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. "King Yondaime has had spies in the human kingdom long before you were born, he told me all about how your father use to beat and torture you before he sent me to escort you here."

Sasuke looked away as realization set in, "He knew all along and he never did anything to stop it."

Kakashi looked sadly at Sasuke, "He couldn't because of the peace treaty. If he had taken you away or tried to intervene, your father would have had the right to demand that Yondaime step down from his throne and clam the demon kingdom as his own. It's what was agreed in the peace treaty eons ago."

Sasuke felt his anger melt away. Looking over at Kakashi he said, "I understand but still what am I going to do about my current problem of not being able to fight in battle, what if Orochimaru does come back. You all can't be around me all the time."

"Maybe I could train you." Kakashi said indifferently.

Sasuke looked up surprised and excited about finally training in combat. "Really, you could?"

Kakashi lifted his index finger to his masked mouth in a silencing motion, "But we would have to do it secretly. You know it's forbidden for a demon bearer to practice in the art of fighting."

Sasuke couldn't contain his joy as he hugged a surprised Kakashi.

Just then someone else knocked at the door. Sasuke and Kakashi quickly righted themselves as Sasuke called out, "Come in!"

Iruka happily opened the door but them saw Kakashi and blushed a bright red. And Sasuke noticed that Kakashi brighten when he saw the human.

"Your mail has arrived, Prince Sasuke." Iruka said as he sat an envelope and a rolled up piece of parchment on Sasuke desk and left.

Sasuke was very disappointed that Iruka didn't stay for their usual chat.

He glared at Kakashi and hissed, "What did you do to him, you pervert?"

Kakashi raised his hands in defense and said, "Well last night he was a little bight drunk and he got very flirty and well…I'm not one to say no-"

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Sasuke yelled as he got off the bed and walked over to his desk and started to open the envelope.

Kakashi took this as his queue to leave but before he opened the door he said, "Meet me in my office tonight after dinner and we'll talk more about your training."

With that he left Sasuke to his letters.

Taking the letter out of the envelope, he saw that if was from Itachi. Sasuke's eyes instantly brighten and he sat on his bed and read.

**Dearest Little Brother.**

**I am happy to hear that your time at the demon kingdom has been fine and that you have settled in well.**

**But I fear I have some unhappy news; father is gravely ill and the healers say that he will pass on soon (no that's not the unhappy news), the unhappy news is that this means that I'll not be able to come visit you anytime soon because I'm needed here. I've already taken the throne even though father is still alive…just.**

**And don't glare at the letter it will catch fire.**

Sasuke realized that he had been glaring at his brother's letter and couldn't help but smile.

**I hope you will understand. I promise to see you as soon as possible but it could be some months yet.**

**Be safe, your brother,**

**Prince Itachi Uchiha.**

Sasuke started to feel very lonely; it was true that he felt even more at home in the demon kingdom then in the human kingdom but it didn't stop him from missing the one person who had always been there for him.

And in all honesty, Sasuke didn't know how he felt about his father dieing, he wasn't happy but he wasn't sad either.

Getting up from his bed he was about to write a letter back to Itachi when he remembered the rolled up parchment.

Picking it up, he opened it and fear gripped him as he read.

**To my dearest little raven,**

**You were very horrid to me last night but I'm going to forgive you, my little sweet.**

**And don't worry; I'm coming to get you, so we can be together, forever. But it will have to wait until you are old enough to mate so those baka fox' can't do anything about it after I've marked you.**

**God, I can't wait for the night I can make you my, touch your smooth ivory skin, make you scream my name as I take your body.**

**I'm touching myself right now thinking about it.**

**But we'll have to wait.**

**Yours truly, **

**Lord Orochimaru.**

When Sasuke finished reading, he ran to his bathing quarters and throw-up his breakfast.

After getting himself under control he throw the letter into the fire and thought angrily himself, You will never have me Orochimaru, NEVER!

-

Wow, I made Orochimaru a real sicko, but then again he is a sicko.

Hope you all like the chapter, and sorry about the wait but I do have a job and a boyfriend so :P.


	7. Ch 6

Ok hope you all like this now chapter:D. Also mimifoxlove sent a review asking why demon bearers are not allowed to learn to fight, its becuase they are treated like human females and girls were not allowed to learn such things back then.

-

Chapter 6

One and a half years later and Sasuke found himself sitting in the demon kingdom's lush green gardens. It was mid spring and all the flowers were in fall bloom.

Sasuke loved sitting out in the royal garden; it had become one of his favourite past times when both Kyuubi and Naruto had lessons.

Looking up at the blue clear sky he couldn't believe that he had been here that long; Kakashi was still teaching him how to fight, he had taken to fighting like a fish took to water, Kakashi could hardly believe how fast Sasuke had taken it all in but he still had a fare way to go before Kakashi would stop training him. And Kakashi and Iruka were now mated, much to everyone's surprise, they had their mating ceremony on Sasuke's fifteenth birthday only seven months ago, which to Sasuke was like celebrating his first birthday, there had been a huge ball and Sasuke had no idea what to do with all the presents that he gotten. Smiling as he remembered what Kyuubi and Naruto had gotten him; Kyuubi had gotten him a dagger made from a dragon's tooth that was easy for him to hid on his person; Naruto's present had been much different; the blond demon prince had, had a beautiful silver locket made for Sasuke to put his only picture of his mother in. Somehow Naruto had found out about the picture Sasuke kept with him at all times and thought Sasuke would find it easier to carry it around in the locket. Sasuke had kissed both Kyuubi and Naruto right on the lips for their presents.

But Sasuke suddenly frowned as he thought about how the demon brothers had been acting lately; well Kyuubi was actually acting pretty normal but Naruto seemed to be falling into some kind of depression. He wasn't eating as much as he once was, nor was he as loud and hyper and just lately, Sasuke had noticed that Naruto was starting to avoid him. And this hurt a lot; Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto would be avoiding him.

Suddenly Sasuke heard some one approach, looking up he saw Yondaime walking toward him.

"Hello little one, enjoying the sun are we?" Yondaime smiled as he sat next to Sasuke.

"Yes, its such a nice and warm day." Sasuke smiled back but them his smiled disappeared. "My lord, do you know why Naruto has been acting… odd lately?"

Yondaime bright smile also disappeared. "In all honesty, Sasuke I think its because he's in love with you."

"What?" Sasuke gasped in confusion. "But why would he become so depresses over loving me?"

Yondaime gave the raven a sad smile, "Naruto always had a heart of gold, and even as a very young kit he had always tried everything in his power to make others happy, especially Kyuubi. When he was old enough to understand that Kyuubi was only his half brother and that he was the heir to my throne, Naruto had somehow got the idea into his head that he had stolen Kyuubi's birthright, even when Kyuubi had said that he didn't want the throne Naruto still tried to get me to bend the rules so Kyuubi could be king. And I fear that he is ashamed of loving the one potential mate that Kyuubi has ever shown any interest in. I think he fears that if he asks for you hand and you say yes that he would also be stealing Kyuubi's only love."

Sasuke just nodded his head in understanding and started to play with the locket hanging from his neck.

"But I wish that he would talk to Kyuubi." Yondaime suddenly added. "Kyuubi may be insensitive at times but he knows that one can not stop emotion's such as love. And he has told me himself that if you choose both of them or even just Naruto he would except it."

Sasuke suddenly felt very pressured, after all he had strong feelings for them both but wasn't sure if he could handle having them both as mates.

Sasuke was about to ask the demon king something else when suddenly a sharp pain made itself known in his lower stomach. He couldn't stop his face from twisting in pain as the pain in his stomach started to get worse.

"Sasuke?" Yondaime asked worriedly as he saw the human's hands clench at his tummy in pain. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke just tried to force air into his lungs and suddenly he cried out as a practically bad wave of pain hit him. And suddenly he felt himself falling.

Yondaime was quick to catch the human as he started to fall. "Sasuke! Don't worry! I'll-"

Yondaime suddenly smelt something that made his blood run cold.

Blood!

Sniffing around Sasuke, he tried to find where the blood was coming from; he stopped as he reached Sasuke's lower regain.

And suddenly his fear was replaced with relief and joy, "Sasuke it's ok! I know what's wrong. Your starting your first bleeding cycle!"

Sasuke looked at Yondaime bright face like that the king had gone a second head.

If that's all it is, why does it hurt so much!

"I'll take you to Tsunade and she can make you a herbal tea that will stop the pain." Yondaime said as he quickly picked Sasuke up and walked toward the healers tower.

-

Naruto and Kyuubi were just walking off the training grounds with Kakashi after a long two hours of tracking lessons; it was were they are trained to use their heightened senses to track emery's or food.

Kyuubi gave his younger brother a sideward glance and inwardly sighed as he saw that the blond still looked like the world was coming to an end and he was going to loose everything.

Kakashi also looked at Naruto and then court Kyuubi's eye as he gave the redhead a look that obviously asked what was wrong. Kyuubi just shock his head in reply.

Kakashi just shrugged and said, "I have guard duty now, you both did very good today, see ya tomorrow."

"More like you just want to find a dolphin, right Kakashi?" Kyuubi smirked knowingly.

With that Kakashi chuckled and left and Kyuubi turned to Naruto asking, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto tried to give Kyuubi a smile and replied, "Nothings wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

Kyuubi had never seen such a fake smile and raised an eyebrow and said, "Why don't you tell me."

Naruto sighed; he knew that there was no point to trying to lie to Kyuubi, Kyuubi could see through his lies but still was determined not to tell Kyuubi but it seemed Kyuubi could guess. "Its about Sasuke isn't it?"

Naruto stopped walking and looked at his feet in shame.

Kyuubi took this as his answer and stood next to his blond brother, "Naruto, you love Sasuke. Don't think I don't know that and you should know that I would be happy for you two if you mate. As long as Sasuke is happy."

Naruto just shock his head as if he refused to believe it, "How can you say that? If I get Sasuke then I'll have everything-"

"Naruto! I say that because it's true. It doesn't matter whom Sasuke picks we are still brothers… and besides who's to say that Sasuke wouldn't pick both of use. After all I can just imagine it taking both of us to satisfy him when he goes into heat." Kyuubi finished with a lecherous smile.

But Naruto still mumbled, "I just feel I like I'm taking everything from you."

Kyuubi just shock his head again, "Brother, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want the throne and if Sasuke does pick both of us, just let the first kit be mine and I'll be happy, Ok? Now stop looking like you were just told you can't have sex ever again because your dick just dropped off."

Naruto just made and amused face and was about to made a come back when Iruka suddenly walked up to them looking like he had just had a good groping from Kakashi. Clothes and hair messed and a very flushed face.

"Iruka? I see Kakashi found you?" Kyuubi laughed.

Iruka ignored this as he said, "Sasuke has started his first bleeding cycle earlier them we thought he would. He's up in the healing tower."

Kyuubi and Naruto both felt a sudden feeling of excitement and dread. Excitement because this meant that Sasuke was ready to mate and dread because one of them could be rejected.

Before Iruka could say anymore Naruto and Kyuubi ran fall speed to the healer's tower. They got there in record time and saw Sasuke laying on one of the bed fast asleep with Yondaime sitting next to the bed.

"Father? Is he alright?" Naruto asked as he and Kyuubi walk over to them.

Yondaime smiled and replied, "Yes. Tsunade told me that it was normal for a demon bearer's first blood cycle to be very painful, so she gave him a sleeping herb so he could sleep through the pain."

Kyuubi and Naruto just nodded as they both looked at Sasuke with love burning in their eyes.

I seriously hope you pick them both Sasuke; they both love you so much that it could kill one of them if you don't pick them both. Yondaime thought as he looked at the three of them. "I have arranged a small dinning party to take place in three nights. Sasuke can tell us who he has picked as his mate them."

Kyuubi and Naruto looked up and their father in confusion.

"But isn't it meant to be a ball-" Naruto said but Yondaime interrupted.

"Yes but remember Orochimaru is just waiting for this so he can take Sasuke." Sasuke had told them all about the letter.

Kyuubi nodded, "So we are going to keep it a secret. Who will be at the dinner party?"

"Only your friends Garra, Hinata, Kiba and Neji, and they will mainly be there to act as witnesses." Yondaime sounded very proud of his plan and the demon brothers couldn't blame him. After all they would need witnesses but it had to be someone they all trusted to the fullest and the raccoon, dog and bird demons would never betray them.

-

The next morning Kyuubi and Naruto were still at Sasuke's bedside. Kyuubi had fallen a sleep in his chair with his head resting on Sasuke's hip. Naruto couldn't help but think that they would make the greatest mating pair and couldn't help but feel lonely and jealousy and then ashamed of even having such feelings.

Suddenly Sasuke started to wake. His long dark eyelashes flickered open to revile dark midnight eyes that almost took Naruto's breath away.

At first just Sasuke just starred at the ceiling them slowly lifted his head to see what was on his hip, he couldn't help but smile and blush at the site of Kyuubi resting his head on him.

Seeing the loving smile Naruto couldn't help but feel his jealousy increase. But then Sasuke turned his head toward him and Sasuke gave him the some smile as he said in a low whisper, "Hi."

Naruto smiled and whispered back, "Good morning. Are you still in any pain?"

Sasuke shock his head and replied, "Just a little bit of hunger pain and a very gross feeling between my legs. How long was I out for?"

"Most of yesterday and all of last night." Naruto smiled back. "We'll go have breakfast when Kyuubi wakes."

Sasuke suddenly looked thoughtful, "I'm going to have to pick a mate soon, aren't I?"

Naruto's smile suddenly vanished, "Yes. You have today and tomorrow to decide."

Sasuke sighed and then Kyuubi started to wake; Sasuke almost groaned at the feeling of the redhead rubbing his face into his hip.

Lifting his head up Kyuubi saw Sasuke and gave the human a lecherous smirk, "So, it won't be long before I get to make you scream my name."

Sasuke blushed but at the same time said confidently, "What makes you think I would even consider you as a mate, you horny fleabag?"

Kyuubi gave Sasuke pained look that was obviously faked. "Wow, I didn't know you could be so cruel, Uchiha bitch."

As Naruto looked at the two play fighting, he couldn't help but laugh at them and realized that Kyuubi was right; as long as Sasuke was happy it didn't matter who he picked.

-

Once again Sasuke sat nervously at his dressing table with Ino fixing his hair. It was the night he would have to pick his mate if not mates.

He had already decided what he was going to do; he was just so nervous that it was the wrong choice for himself.

"Are you excited? To nights the big night." Ino asked as she finished up with putting his hair in a low ponytail with a crimson ribbon, the matched his crimson red kimono with orange trim.

"More nervous then excited." Sasuke replied honestly as he looked himself over in the mirror.

Sasuke had grown his hair as long as Itachi's had been the last time he saw his brother. Sasuke just wished that it didn't make him look like a female version of his elder brother.

One thing about getting mated soon that Sasuke was most defiantly happy about is that Itachi was coming, finally.

Sasuke had already send the letter telling Itachi about his bleeding cycle coming early; that the mating ceremony would be happening soon and that if he didn't come Sasuke was going to come over there just to kidnap him.

The human prince did understand that Itachi had been having a hard time running the kingdom on his own, since Fugaku died three weeks after Sasuke first heard about his illness.

But Sasuke had heard from his brother all the time and rumor had it that the human kingdom had never been in better shape.

Back to the present, Ino was leading Sasuke to the dinning hall, were King Yondaime, Kyuubi, Naruto, Garra, Neji, Kiba and Hinata who was now heavily pregnant, were waiting.

Sasuke was still trying to understand how a dog and bird could have babies together but didn't ask because he didn't want to be rude.

When the cat demon and the human made it to the large wooden doors Ino turned to Sasuke and said, "Don't be nervous your highness. They both love you and will respect your decision no matter what it may be." With that said the blond hugged the raven and left for the kitchens.

Sasuke had been surprised by the hug. Even though the servants here were more causal around him then the one's back in the human kingdom but none of them had gone so far as the show such affections, other then Iruka, who was like a adopted mother to him.

Iruka was everything he had imaged his mother to be, kind, caring, gentle, and polite and the fact that he was now Kakashi's mate and Kakashi was his adopted father also helped.

And the hug from Ino in all honesty it had made him feel much more confidant. He smiled as he knocked on the doors.

"Come in." Sasuke heard Yondaime call from the other side and walked in to see them all waiting for him.

Yondaime was at the head of the table with Kyuubi on his left and Naruto on his right; Garra and Neji were sitting on the left side with Kyuubi and Kiba and Hinata on the right with Naruto.

Sasuke bowed to them all before he sat at the end of the long table fall of food.

"Right, now we can either eat first or you can tell us what you have decided now before we eat? We decided it should be up to you." Yondaime said to Sasuke.

Suddenly Sasuke felt all his nervousness come back fall force and knew he had to say it now before he lost his nerve.

Standing from his seat he said, "I would like to tell you now."

Everyone seemed to sign in relief.

And Kiba confirmed it, "Oh thank god. We all thought you would make us go crazy with suspicious!"

Everyone glared at the dog demon and Hinata and Naruto both hit him across the head.

"What did I say?" Kiba asked totally clueless.

Sasuke smirked and continued, "Anyway, I've made up my mind and I would just like to say that I made my decision because its what I want. So please don't let anyone tell you guys otherwise." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto particularly.

Naruto and Kyuubi both nodded their heads to show they understood.

Sasuke smiled and said, "Good because I choose both of you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in total shock. He had been so convinced that Sasuke would choose only Kyuubi that he wasn't sure he believed it.

Kyuubi on the other hand leapt up from his seat and in a second was at Sasuke's side, kissing the surprised human passionately.

Yondaime laughed happily as he realized that both his sons would be mated soon to a, in his mind, very faithful and beautiful mate.

Hinata also giggled happily but then blush when she heard Sasuke moan, rather loudly into the kiss.

Kiba made a very crude remark about Sasuke's sex drive.

And Neji and Garra just smirked, happy for their friends.

-

Once again Sasuke was sitting in the royal gardens but this time it was with Iruka, Hinata and Garra.

The others had gone hunting; Garra had stayed, saying that he wasn't in the mood to hunt.

"It seriously took us all dinner to convince Naruto that Sasuke wasn't making a sick joke." Hinata laughed as she told Iruka about the dinner the night before.

"Yes, that sounds like Naruto." Iruka laughed back. "When that stubborn prince gets his mind set on something, it would take an unnatural force to get him to change his mind."

Garra chuckled and said, "Then I guess that means that Sasuke's kiss was that unnatural force."

Sasuke blushed as he remembered that in the end he had, had to kiss the blond prince on the lips to show he wasn't joking.

Just then a servant come racing over to the.

It was Rock-Lee another cat demon that worked in the palace; he was a massager boy and he obviously had just gotten back from retrieving the mail from the ships at the dock.

"Lady Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at the cat demon, he had never really liked the bowl haired idiot, especially because he had this habit of calling him 'Lady Sasuke'. "I have a letter from your brother here."

He leapt from were he was sitting and snatched the letter from Lee.

Ripping it open and read.

_Dearest little Brother,_

I am happy that you have decided to mate with both the demon princes, for you obviously love them (I told you, you would).

_And didn't bother kidnapping me, I'm coming for the mating ceremony, foolish little brother._

_I would never miss the opportunity to tease you for wearing a wedding kimono._

_I will be arriving in a week or so._

_Yours truly,_

_Itachi._

_P.s. Good luck with staying a virgin long enough for the ceremony._

Sasuke could hardly contain his excited meant.

-

Yay, Itachi in the next chapter but that's not all, I promise KyuuSasaNaru in the next chapter, drooling.


	8. Ch 7

Okay, some warnings because of the _**sex**_ in this chapter, there is Anal, rimming, oral and more but there is also some blood and very little gore in the mating ceremony, just so people can skip it if they think its going to offend them (but really if things like that offend you really shouldn't be reading M rated).

Anyway hope you all like this chapter, ENJOY!

-

Chapter 7

Kyuubi, Yondaime and Kakashi were all standing at the dock; awaiting the long awaited arrival of King Itachi.

Sasuke didn't know that Naruto and Kyuubi had arranged for Itachi to come earlier then excepted. Sasuke had only gotten a letter from the human king yesterday saying it would be another week before his elder brother arrived.

Naruto was making sure that Sasuke didn't realize that anything odd was going on back at the castle.

Kyuubi could hardly wait to see the surprise on his mate's face.

_Sasuke is going to be so happy._

"Here's the king's ship." Kakashi said indifferently.

Kyuubi looked up to see the captain of the guards was right.

When the ship docked, three men worked off. One looked very much like Sasuke and by the royal clothes he wore, he was obviously King Itachi.

The men standing to his right was a tall human with dark hair tide back so it made him look like he had a pineapple head. Kyuubi couldn't help but wonder if the human was awake or not.

The other human with Itachi was a short blonde that looked even more like a girl then Sasuke ever would, Kyuubi could only tell it was male because of the blonde's sent.

Kyuubi, Yondaime and Kakashi walked over to the small group of humans.

Itachi, who recognised Kakashi from when he escorted Sasuke to the demon kingdom, also headed toward the demons.

Yondaime with his normal bright and charming smile bowed to the human and said, "It is an honour to finally meet you King Itachi, Sasuke has told us a lot about you."

Itachi bowed back but replied with total indifference, "Thank you King Yondaime and thank you for taking such good care of my little brother." Then turning to Kyuubi he said, "And you must be Prince Kyuubi, it is a pleasure to meet one of my soon to be brother-in-laws."

Kyuubi smirked and said, "Good to finally meet you to." _Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said that his brother shows next to no emotions. The guys face looks like its set in stone._

Itachi then said as he looked at his companions, "These two are Shikamaru, my lazy but very wise head adviser and Deidara, my personal assistant and friend."

Shikamaru bowed lazier but Deidara grabbed Itachi in a death hug and yelled happily, "So you do admit we're friends, yeah."

All the demons looked shocked at the loud and hyper blond human and thought the some thing.

_Between Naruto and Deidara the castle is going to be loud._

-

Back at the castle, Naruto was having trouble with Sasuke.

"Naruto tell me what's going on!" Sasuke yelled angrily at the cornered demon.

Sasuke had known almost immediately that Naruto was hiding something when he asked were Kyuubi was. Naruto had never been a very good liar.

They had been walking in the royal gardens, making plans for their mating ceremony when Sasuke said that they should go got Kyuubi so they could plan it all together. When Naruto had tried to lie and say Kyuubi had gone hunting; Sasuke knew that he was lying; Kyuubi wouldn't have gone hunting without Naruto; the demon brothers agreed to never go hunting with out each other.

Naruto had forgotten that he had told Sasuke about this agreement.

So Sasuke had corner Naruto with his famous Uchiha death glare and now had Naruto cowering in fear.

_I never knew Sasuke could be this scary._ "Nothing is going on, Sasuke love." Naruto tried. But he had already dug his grave.

"Then where is Kyuubi and why did you lie to me?" Sasuke asked as his death glare darken.

Just them, a deep, emotionless voice said from behind Sasuke, "I see you hadn't changed a bit, baby brother."

Sasuke spun around and gasped.

There stood Itachi, Kyuubi and Yondaime.

Naruto felt like he could faint with relief.

Sasuke, who finally get over his shock, ran at Itachi and jumped on him, throwing them both to the ground. "You're here, I can't believe it, your here!" Sasuke smiled as he hugged his big brother.

"I'm happy to see you to Sasuke but if you don't stop strangling me I'm afraid that this reunion is going to be cut short."

-

It was three days away from the mating ceremony and Hinata had been staying at the castle since the night of the dinner party, firstly because it was to much hassle to come there one night them go home only to come back again for the mating ceremony, and secondly because Tsunade was the best healer in the demon kingdom and she was very close to giving birth.

Sasuke had found out how Hinata and Kiba had been able to had children, the baby would be either full dog demon or full bird demon. Sasuke still didn't understand it fully but he was getting there.

Kiba, Neji and Garra had also been staying at the castle.

Itachi had meet them all and found that he got along very well with Garra and Neji.

That morning, three days before the mating ceremony, Sasuke and Hinata, who could hardly stand because she was so big, were sitting in the human's chambers. Hinata had been helping Sasuke and Ino with Sasuke's ceremony kimono but they were now sitting on Sasuke's bed talking about the names Kiba and Hinata had decided for their pup or hatchling.

When suddenly Hinata cried out in pain.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he took the bird demons hand.

Hinata was about to say something but could only let out another pained cry and then Sasuke saw how wet Hinata's skirt was and realized that her water had just broken.

Hinata was going into labor.

"Oh god!" Sasuke said as he helped Hinata lay back on his bed. "Just breath Hinata, I'll get Kiba and then Tsunade." Sasuke said as he raced from them room.

Kiba and Hinata had been staying in the chambers right next to Sasuke's so it only took him two seconds to get Kiba.

"Hinata's in labor!" Sasuke yelled when Kiba answered the door.

"What?" Kiba's eyes want wide, "Where is she?"

"In my chambers," Sasuke said as he started to run toward the healer's tower to get Tsunade. "You go make her as comfortable as possible, while I get Tsunade!"

Sasuke and Tsunade made it back to Sasuke's chambers just in time for Tsunade to start the delivery.

Hinata was screaming and sweating and when she saw Sasuke was back she said, "Neji, please… get Neji."

Sasuke nodded and ran toward Neji's chambers, when he got there he didn't bother to knock he just ran in and said, "Neji, Hinata's in-"

But Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because he was in shock.

There in Neji's bed was Neji, Garra and Itachi, all naked and sweating.

Sasuke could see Neji had been sucking Garra's erection while Itachi had been fucking the redhead.

They all looked up at Sasuke in shock, even Itachi's eyes had widened.

Finally Sasuke yelled as he covered his eyes, "Oh my god, Itachi, what the hell!"

Neji was the first to speak, "Sasuke this is not what it looks."

All three of the older males separated and grabbed their clothes.

Sasuke looked up, "Not what it looks like… Not what it looks like, then please tell me what is going on then!"

Neji was about speck again but Itachi bet him to it, "Sasuke, what was it that was so important that you had to come here without knocking?"

Sasuke suddenly realized that this could wait, "Hinata! Hinata is in my chamber's, she's in labor, and she sent me to get you Neji!"

Neji was out the door in two seconds flat.

-

An hour later found, Sasuke, Itachi and Garra sitting outside Sasuke's chambers. They could hear Hinata screaming from the other side of the doors and it was really getting to Sasuke.

_She sounds like she's in so much pain, I don't know if I want to get pregnant. I mean I knew it was going to be hard but if Hinata, who's a girl and built to have baby's, is having so much trouble, how am I going to get through it._

Suddenly Sasuke felt Itachi put his arms around him, obviously sensing his brother's discomfort.

Sasuke smiled at him and asked almost teasingly now that he was over the shock, "So, mind telling me why you were in bed with Neji and Garra?"

Garra blushed but didn't show any other emotion.

"Well, you see they both come to me this morning and asked if I'd be interested in a one timer and obviously I was." Was simply all Itachi said.

Garra said suddenly, "Sasuke could you please keep it a secret? You see Neji and I have been in love for years now. But we have been forbidden to mate by our families. But we have bedded many times and them we meet Itachi and we thought it would be fun to…invite him just this once. But nobody else knows, not even Kyuubi and Naruto and we want to keep it that way because if our families found out, I would be forbidden to ever leave my father's household and Neji…Neji would be put to death."

Sasuke gasped, "Why would Neji's family execute him for something like loving you?"

Garra's face darken as he said, "Because Neji is nothing but a slave to his family. His father died when he was very young and so Neji is ranked the lowest family member; his uncle can do whatever he likes with Neji. Hinata is the only one that actually treats him like family."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, knowing just how Neji feels. "Don't worry I'll keep it to myself."

Garra nodded his thanks when suddenly Hinata's screams were replaced by a babies cry.

Then a minute later Tsunade stepped out of the room and said, "You can all go in now."

Sasuke was the first to go in, seeing Hinata in his bed holding the blanket wrapped baby with Kiba and Neji on either side of her.

When Hinata saw Sasuke she signaled for him to come closer and asked, "Would you like a hold?"

Sasuke wasn't sure at first but saw that Hinata looked very tired and may have wanted someone to hold the baby so she could sleep.

"What?" Kiba cried, "Why does Sasuke get a hold before I do?"

Hinata gave Kiba a look that said that should be obvious, "Because I trust him not to drop Kumiko."

"Kumiko?" Sasuke said as he took the baby which he could now see was a dog demon with ebony puppy ears.

"Its her name." Hinata smiled tiredly, as she started to fall a sleep.

-

It was the night of the mating ceremony and Sasuke, Ino and Hinata with Kumiko were in Sasuke's chambers. Ino was helping Sasuke get into his ceremonial kimono, and Hinata fixed his hair up, while Kumiko slept soundly in Sasuke's arms.

"You are so lucky Sasuke." Ino smiled, "Not everyone gets two mating ceremony's."

Sasuke sighed and said, "I wish I could just follow tradition and have the one big one."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding, "Yes but this is the only way to protect you from Orochimaru."

Sasuke sighed again. Kyuubi, Naruto and he had decided that they would have a very small mating ceremony so the demon brother's could mark Sasuke before Orochimaru could even think about coursing any trouble and then they would throw a huge ball to let the public know about there new Queen; all in the hopes that Orochimaru would not be able to mark Sasuke before the fox brothers could.

As far as they knew Orochimaru still didn't know that Sasuke was old enough to mate.

"There, we're done!" Ino said as she and Hinata smiled proudly at their work. "I think Kyuubi and Naruto are going to drawl the moment they see you."

Suddenly it hit Sasuke that in the next couple of hours he would no longer be a virgin and he started to feel very nervous. _I hope I'm not totally hopeless in bed. And they better be gentle with me or I'll band them from my body._

Then he looked at himself in the mirror and gasped in horror. _Itachi is never going to let me live this down. I look more like a girl then usual._

-

Naruto and Kyuubi were standing in the royal garden, waiting for Sasuke's arrival, so the mating ceremony could start.

They had agreed that the garden would be the best place to have their small ceremony and the night's warm weather seemed to agree.

They were standing under a large sakura tree, with Yondaime standing between while leaning against the trunk. Being the king, Yondaime was performing the ceremony, while both Kakashi and Itachi would be giving Sasuke away to the princes and Iruka was holding the goblets that already held Kyuubi and Naruto's blood; it would be needed in the ceremony.

Neji, Garra, Kiba and Hinata would be the witnesses.

Just then everyone saw Sasuke and Hinata walk into the garden.

Everyone gasped when they saw the bride. Sasuke's kimono was blood red with nine black fox tails sown on the back and seven orange ones on the front, his long hair was half up with the loose bits falling over his slim shoulders, and in the moon light you could see small rubies had been laced through the ebony hair. There was also a small amount of powder on his already pale face and red eye shadow that made his eyelashes seem darker. All in all, Sasuke looked very beautiful.

Hinata went and sat down next to Kiba, while Kakashi and Itachi walked over to Sasuke, each of them taking one of Sasuke's hands and started to lead him toward his soon to be mates, who were drawling.

On the way there Itachi was about to whisper something but and Sasuke glared at him in warning and whispered, "Not a word about how I look or I'll kick you. And that goes for you too pervert." He added looking at Kakashi who was obviously trying to hold back his amused chuckle.

When they reached the three fox demons, Sasuke stood between the princes and couldn't help but notice how wonderful they looked as well.

Kyuubi had his long red hair lousy braided and was wearing a black hakama haori and kosode with red trim and Naruto was wearing a orange hakama haori and kosode with the same red trim, and his wild blonde hair was held out of his face by the red headband he wore.

Suddenly Yondaime started the ceremony, "We have all come here together on this warm summer night to witness the uniting of Prince Kyuubi and Naruto Uzamaki of the demon kingdom and Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the human kingdom. We bare witness of their love and wish them all the very best for the future. Kyuubi, Naruto would you please each take one of Sasuke's hands and take your goblet in the other."

Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke, taking the human's right hand into his left while Iruka handed him the golden goblet fall of his blood. Naruto also smiled and blushed as he took Sasuke's left hand and his goblet of blood, still hardly believing that this was happening to him.

When they had themselves ready Yondaime continued, "Now, one at a time, hold your goblet of blood to your brides mouth and let him drink it."

Sasuke felt his stomach turn; he know that demon marriages were all about sharing your mates blood and he had seen Iruka and Kakashi's mating ceremony but still he was not looking forward to this.

Kyuubi and Naruto looked at each other and Kyuubi nodded his head to show Naruto he could go first.

Naruto lifted the goblet to Sasuke's plump lips, tilting it so his blood poured into Sasuke's willing mouth.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let the copper tasting liquid fall down his throat. After Sasuke had finished he felt a bit odd, not sick but not good either.

Then he felt Kyuubi put his goblet to his lips and started to drink it as well.

After he had finished he felt very surreal, like nothing was real anymore, then he heard Yondaime speck again.

"Now, you both must mark your bride at the same time."

Sasuke felt himself being turned so he was facing Naruto and had he's back to Kyuubi.

He saw Naruto lean toward him and knew Kyuubi was doing the same.

He suddenly felt Kyuubi's hot breath on his right shoulder and Naruto's lips touch his left. The human closed his eyes feeling totally relaxed and safe in their hands.

Suddenly he felt sharp teeth break the skin on both his shoulders and he whimpered but didn't try to stop them. He knew that they had to both bite him and drink some of his blood. He could feel them sucking his blood out of the bite wounds they had given him and suddenly he felt very aroused.

He could feel his manhood hardening and an odd almost painful feeling coming from his rear end.

Then suddenly all his dimmed senses returned and they were better them they had ever been. He knew it was because he now had demon blood working through his system, making his senses stronger and making sure he would now live as long as a fox demon normally would.

Naruto and Kyuubi released their mate and smiled when they smelled the human's arousal. They started licking the wounds on Sasuke's shoulders until they stopped bleeding and Yondaime finished the ceremony.

"It is done, Prince Sasuke Uchiha is now Queen Sasuke Uzamaki."

Kyuubi suddenly picked a startled Sasuke up into his strong arms and he and Naruto walked back into the castle with their new mate, not really caring that they were meant to stay for a feast. Nobody really cared either, they all smiled as the new mates left.

Naruto opened the door to they new bedchambers and Kyuubi laid a nervous and aroused Sasuke on the large bed.

Kyuubi started to kiss Sasuke passionately on the lips while Naruto locked the doors.

Kyuubi was sucking on Sasuke's tongue, making the human moan loudly when Naruto lay next to them.

Kyuubi, sensing his brother, let go of Sasuke's tongue and moved to bite and suck his mates long pale neck so Naruto could lean over and have his turn of kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, he could hardly think with the biting, sucking and kissing that was going on.

Somehow Kyuubi had untied his kimono and was now pulling it off of Sasuke leaving him totally naked to both his mate's eyes.

Naruto stopped his kissing to look at Sasuke's pale lean body, Kyuubi doing the same.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel very body conscious and tried to cover himself but Naruto grabbed his slim wrist's and whispered in his ear, "Please Sasuke, let us see you, we have waited so long and you are so beautiful."

Sasuke blushed as he heard this and let Naruto climb behind him and pull him into a sitting position.

With Sasuke now leaning his back on Naruto chest, Kyuubi started to kiss and suck gently at a pink nipple while one of Naruto's tanned hands played with the other.

Sasuke gasped as he felt pleasure run through his body pooling at his cock and ass.

While Sasuke was distracted, Kyuubi spread the human's lean smooth legs apart and started to move his mouth down, sucking and nipping gently at the smooth pale skin of Sasuke chest and stomach, removing his own hakama haori and kosode as he did this.

Both Naruto's hands were now playing with Sasuke's pink erect nipples while he suck on the shoulder he had marked.

Sasuke couldn't think at all now, he had never been so over whelmed in his life but suddenly he realized where Kyuubi's mouth was going and felt sudden panic.

"No Kyuubi… don't…" He gasped as his hands grabbed Kyuubi's long red hair to try and stop the demon's movements.

Kyuubi stopped and looked up into Sasuke's clouded dark eyes and saw the fear that every virgin had their first time.

Smiling Kyuubi replied, "It's ok Sasuke, it will feel good, trust me."

Naruto had stopped his actions as well so Sasuke could tell them to stop if he wanted he wanted them to but Sasuke just sighed and whispered, "Ok… but if I say stop you will stop right?"

Kyuubi smile widen as he said, "Of course." Then both Kyuubi and Naruto went back to what they were doing.

Only this time Kyuubi licked to tip of Sasuke erection, coursing Sasuke to arch his back off Naruto's chest. Smiling, Kyuubi licked the tip again, this time pushing slightly into the slot with his tongue, coursing Sasuke to scream in pleasure.

Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's scream to pull Sasuke into an open mouthed kiss, cutting off the human's scream.

Then Kyuubi pulled Sasuke's legs up over his shoulders, so his face was at Sasuke's crutch.

Then Kyuubi suddenly deep-throated all of Sasuke.

Sasuke had to tear his lips away from Naruto's so he could scream again and so he could breath.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't last much longer in Kyuubi's talented mouth and with Naruto playing with his nipples adding to the pleasure he could feel his climax coming fast.

"Kyuubi…ahh…I'm going…to…AHH!"

Sasuke couldn't stop himself; he released hard into Kyuubi's mouth, his knuckled turning white a he grabbed the bed sheets like his life depended on them.

Kyuubi smiled as he drank his mate's seed greedily. Then he let the now limp cock slid out of his mouth and said to Naruto, "Hold his legs up."

Naruto nodded and started to kiss the dazed human's lips as he hooked his large hands under Sasuke's knees, bringing them up to touch the human's shoulders.

Kyuubi felt his already erect member twitch in excitement when he saw Sasuke's tight entrance was already dripping wet.

He had heard that demon bearers could make their own lube like women but he hadn't really been sure it was true.

Kyuubi couldn't help himself, Sasuke just smelt and looked so good he had to taste him.

Sasuke had known that they weren't finished with him; he could still feel Naruto's hard member against his back but he hadn't excepted Kyuubi to lick him _there_.

Sasuke couldn't protest though because he couldn't stop the moans that escaped his mouth, it felt so good.

Kyuubi had only intended to lick the wet entrance once but when he heard the moan that left his mates mouth and he just kept going. Sasuke tasted so good, salty but at the some time sweet and Kyuubi just had to push his tongue past the ring of muscle just so he could taste more.

"KYUUBI!" Sasuke screamed as he felt the tongue push its way inside him, feeling it moving around in him. He released the bed sheets to grab Kyuubi's hair, involuntary trying to push Kyuubi's head closer so he could have more of the wet muscle inside him.

Naruto had never seen anything so hot before in his life, he hoped Kyuubi would hurry up before he released just from the site of Sasuke going crazy with pleasure but at the same time he didn't Kyuubi to stop because the site was so beautiful.

Kyuubi could see Sasuke was erect again and knew he had better stop teasing, otherwise neither he or Naruto would get to make love to the human because Sasuke would be to exhausted.

So, much to Sasuke's disappointment he pulled his tongue out of Sasuke's entrance and waited for Sasuke to release his hair.

"Kyuubi." Sasuke whined as he let the demon's hair go.

Kyuubi just ignored the whine and whispered, "This part might hurt a bight Sasuke but it will pass and you have to relax."

Sasuke nodded his understanding and gasped as he felt one of Kyuubi's long fingers enter his wet entrance. It didn't hurt or even feel uncomfortable; in fact Sasuke involuntary started to try and thrust his hips to get more of the finger inside him.

Kyuubi and Naruto shared a surprised look and Kyuubi added another finger to see how Sasuke would take it.

This time Sasuke's face winced in slit discomfort at being stretched but it pasted in seconds and Sasuke continued to trust his hips onto the fingers.

Kyuubi and Naruto smiled at each other and Kyuubi added a third finger and this time moved them to meet Sasuke trust, stroking his prostate in the process.

Sasuke released a loud groan; feeling like his body was on fire.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's legs quivering in his hands and chuckled to his brother, "You had better hurry up or he's going to come again."

Kyuubi smiled as he saw that Naruto was right; Sasuke was shivering and sweating all over.

Removing his fingers from the dripping wet ring of muscle, he heard Sasuke groan in frustration.

"Relax, little one, you can come soon." Kyuubi smiled as he positioned his large erection at Sasuke's wet entrance.

For the first time Sasuke saw Kyuubi's member and almost fought to get away.

_That is way bigger than three fingers. He'll split me in half._

But then Naruto started to suck on his neck and fist his raging hard member making him momentary forget his fear.

But he still felt Kyuubi start to gently push in, stretch his ring of muscle to the limit but oddly enough he found it more pleasurable then painful; the pain was there but it wasn't trouble.

Kyuubi had to fight all his animal instincts that were telling him to fuck the little human hard and fast; he didn't want to hurt his mate. He continued to push his erection into Sasuke slowly until he was finally all the way in.

He was just readying himself for a pause to let Sasuke get use to his size but suddenly Sasuke started to try to move his hips and said in a demanded voice, "Kyuubi MOVE!"

Surprised at how quick Sasuke had adjusted to his size but pleased at not having to wait, Kyuubi thrust his hips, hard.

Naruto was startled by how strong Kyuubi's thrust had been, it had also thrown both Sasuke and himself backwards. He looked down at Sasuke in worry, thinking that a thrust that strong must have hurt but Sasuke's face showed nothing but pure pleasure.

Sasuke had never felt anything like this before, it was mind numbing and he felt so hot that he was sure he must have been on fire.

Kyuubi's thrusts were so powerful and dominating and Sasuke loved every second of it.

The feeling of Kyuubi filling him to his limit and hitting his prostate with the speed and strength only a demon could put into his thrusts. Along with Naruto now kissing his lips and neck while stoking his member, Sasuke knew he was going to release soon and could tell Kyuubi was too by the why the erection inside of him was pulsing and how Kyuubi's thrusts were becoming even harder and more desperate.

Kyuubi knew he wasn't going to last much longer in Sasuke tight hot ring of muscle. Suddenly he heard Sasuke scream in release and felt the tight ring of muscle clench around him almost painfully, coursing his own member to release as well.

Sasuke loved the feeling of Kyuubi's hot seed overfilling his insides.

Kyuubi had to stop himself from falling on top of Sasuke, he had never come so hard before in his life.

Naruto suddenly pulled Sasuke away from Kyuubi and sat the exhausted human on top of his leaking hard erection. The blond demon couldn't be patient anymore; his member was turning a nasty shad of red from the desperate need to release.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't wait anymore." He whispered hastily in his mate's ear.

Sasuke just smiled in understanding.

Then Naruto forced Sasuke's hips down, so he was embedded fully inside his mate.

"OH GOD, NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto instantly started to thrust in and out of Sasuke, hard.

_He's just as big as Kyuubi_. Sasuke realized happily. He could feel himself becoming erect again but by the way Naruto was thrust he knew Naruto was going to release to soon for him to reach climax as well.

Just then Sasuke suddenly screamed as he felt his member being deep-throated again.

Kyuubi had decided he wanted to taste Sasuke's seed again.

Naruto could feel Kyuubi's come leak out of Sasuke's ass as he was thrusting and found that it turned him on to know that Sasuke was already exhausted and was going to come a third time. Suddenly Naruto's climax hit him and he released into his mate's already over filled ass.

Sasuke, feeling Naruto's release, suddenly felt light-headed with his own release and suddenly everything want black.

-

Please be nice, my first time writing a threesome (yay, both Sasuke and I lost our virginities just now XD) but let me know what you think.

And in the next chapter we'll see a bight of Orochimaru and some Mpreg.


	9. Ch 8

Hello wonderful people, just a warning for the faint hearted, there is hard yaoi sex in this chapter and if you don't like, don't read, as for the rest of you **enjoy**.

-

Chapter 8

The bright golden light from the early morning sun shone through the thin white curtains of the bedroom. Reviling three sleeping forms in the red silk sheets of the large bed. The two larger forms cuddling up to the smaller form between possessively.

Suddenly the smaller form started to awaken, at first just trying to adjust his dark eyes to the bright morning light but then suddenly releasing loud hiss of pain when he tried to sit-up.

CRAP, Sasuke screamed in his head. Everything hurts.

Sasuke tried to move his legs again but slowly this time but he still felt all his leg, ass and back muscles burn and protest, becoming to tense for proper movement.

Kyuubi and Naruto both started to wake when they heard their mate's pained moans.

Naruto leaned over his human mate and asked in concern, "What's wrong, love?"

Kyuubi also leaned in with concern all over his face.

Sasuke glared up at his mates and hissed angrily, "I don't think I'll be moving from this bed today unless someone carries me, **thanks to you two!****"**

Suddenly Kyuubi's concern was replaced with a cheeky smile, "Seriously? Well there goes morning sex out the window."

Naruto chuckled but took pity on his glaring mate. "I'll get a servant to run us a hot bath and we'll give your body a relaxing rub down. How does that sound?"

Sasuke stopped glaring and loosely wrapped his armies around Naruto's neck, pushing the demon closer and whispering against his lips, "I like the sound of that."

And they would have started kissing passionately only Sasuke suddenly got a server cramp in his thigh.

-

Naruto had just walked back into the room after telling a servant to start a bath, to find Sasuke leaning on Kyuubi's chest while the red haired demon hand feed the sore human some green grapes.

Naruto smiled at the site, he lay next to them, putting his head on Sasuke's chest so he could hear his mate's heart beat. Sasuke gently started to scratch one of Naruto's fox ears much to his pleasure.

Looking down at Sasuke's flat stomach, he couldn't wait until the human went into his first heat so he and Kyuubi could become fathers. He should start his first heat in about two weeks judging by his sent.

-

Somewhere on the other side of the demon kingdom, in a dark dank forest, Orochimaru sat in his bed, looking out at the morning sky.

His hideout was an old, over grown, falling apart castle that had once belonged to a demon lord but had been abandoned after a human wizard had cursed the forests so no animals or birds would live there during the Demon and Human War.

Orochimaru was about to get up and dress when suddenly Kabuto come running in, not even bothering to knock.

Worry was written all over the weasel demon's face.

"What issssss it Kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed as he put a dark robe on.

"My lord I'm afraid I have bad news." Kabuto said, dreading how his master will react. "One of our spies has just been informed that Prince Sasuke has reached his maturity and has already been marked by the fox princes."

Kabuto expected the snake lord to start releasing his fury but instead Orochimaru released a loud amused laugh.

"They honesssssstly think that, that issssss going to ssssssstop me getting what I want, foolssssss!" Orochimaru turned and faced the weasel demon and said indifferently, "Thissssss jusssssst meanssssss that evvverything issssss going assssss I planed, I'll hold off killing the foxxxx brother'sssssss until I'vvvve gotten a child from their whore then I'll kill them all."

Kabuto may not have been the nicest of demons but even he didn't like the idea of Orochimaru using someone like that or him having a child. I feel bad for any kid that has him as a father.

"But Lord Orochimaru why do you want a child and why with that human and not some common whore?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru just shock his head and said as if it was obvious, "Becausssssse if I havvve a child to the queen of the demon kingdom then it will havvve some right to the throne and by killing all the fox demon family and that human bitch, that would mean that my child issssss the only heir to the throne."

Realization hit Kabuto hard, "You your were always going to let Sasuke mate with the princes, weren't you? You were just making it look like you wanted Sasuke to yourself so they would mate him as so as possible and wouldn't think twice about what you're really after, the kingdom."

Orochimaru nodded. "That'ssssss right. They think that Ssssssassssuke and the kingdom are ssssssafe but jusssssst want until Ssssssassssuke hitsssssss hissssss firsssst heat and we capture him; oh the looksssss on their facccessssss will be priccccelessssss."

Kabuto suddenly saw two big floors with his master's plan, "But how will you tell when the human's first heat will be, only his mates will be able to tell that and how are you going to capture Sasuke when I'm sure he is going to be very well protected?"

Orochimaru's smiled widen and he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small vial full of dark green liquid, "Thissss issss how we'll be able to tell when the whore will be in heat, thissss little marvvvel will forcccce him into heat, all we have to do issss get him to drink it. Asssss for the other problem they can't protect him all the time; which issssss why you are going to go there and ssssspy on the little one and capture him the moment you get the chancccce and bring him to me."

Kabuto looked very peeved at this plan but knew better then to refuse his master.

So he went to pack what he needed and left for the demon kingdom.

-

Back at the demon kingdom, the castle was alive with movement as servants prepared for the large public mating ceremony, so all the demons could see their new queen. The hall needed to be decorated, the music needed to be organized, food needed to be prepared and all the guest rooms needed to be cleaned and setup for the guests that would be staying before and after the second mating ceremony.

Kyuubi was in Yondaime's study working on the guest list when Sasuke walked in with a tray of green tea for him.

Kyuubi's red eyes looked up at his mate and he couldn't help but smile at how different Sasuke was now that they were mated.

In the one week that he and his brother had been mated to the human, Sasuke had been trying his hardest to be the best wife he could by making sure that both his mate had enough rest and food to stay healthy. The human would bring them their lunch if they were to busy to came to the dinning hall and if one of the fox brothers couldn't sleep at night he would make them a herbal tea or even sing them to sleep; Kyuubi had been amazed to find that Sasuke had a really nice singing voice and would often ask for his mate to sing for him, but Sasuke would only agree if the three of them were alone.

And another thing that had changed was Sasuke's skills in the art of sex. Even as a virgin Kyuubi had found Sasuke to be good but with the little Sasuke had picked up in just one week, the human was now doing things in the bedroom that would take most humans months to perfect. And Kyuubi couldn't help but give his mate, who was now pouring some tea into a cup for him, a lecherous smirk as he remember the first time Sasuke showed signs of being a masochist; it had been during Sasuke's first time giving oral sex.

--

Flashback

It was their third night together and Naruto and Kyuubi were sandwiching Sasuke between their naked forms; Naruto at his front sucking and nipping the human's lower lip, while Kyuubi sucked and nipped Sasuke's smooth pale shoulders from behind.

Naruto released the moaning human's lip to start kissing his way down the lean body and was about to engulf the human's already dripping erection when suddenly a pale hand grabbed his wild golden hair, pulling him away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at his mate with confusion on his face.

Kyuubi had also stopped his play to see what the problem was.

Sasuke just smiled and started to gently rub Naruto's fox ear while he whispered, "I want to try it this time."

Both Kyuubi and Naruto smiled at their mate's adventures nature.

Naruto nodded to show that he was fine with that but them looked at Kyuubi as if to ask for permission.

Kyuubi just shook his head and said, "Don't look at me, this is Sasuke's choice. If he wants his first time giving oral to be with you then its up to him." Then he added with a lecherous smile, "Besides I don't mind watching."

Sasuke sighed and said under his breath, "Great, one of my mates is insecure and the other is a pervert."

Kyuubi chuckled while Naruto blushed.

Suddenly the blond demon lay down on their large bed, propping himself up on his elbows. Sasuke followed until he was leaning on his elbowed between Naruto's tanned muscular thighs with the blonds long thick erection only centimeters away from his pink lips.

Kyuubi lay next to them and watched as Sasuke gave the proud erection's tip an unsure lip, causing Naruto to gasp.

Seeing that Naruto liked it Sasuke started to lip the erection like a lolly, causing Naruto to jerk his hips. Sasuke took the hint and put the tip of the manhood into his hot wet month and gave it a light suck.

Suddenly Sasuke felt two of Naruto's tails gently push on the back of his head, trying to encourage him to take more of the pulsing erection into his month. He tried to give his mate what he wanted but Sasuke found that he couldn't even take half of the manhood in his month before he had a gag reflex.

Kyuubi seeing his human's problem, gently ran his claws down the human's pale back; knowing that this always excited the raven and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Relax your throat then swallow."

Sasuke followed Kyuubi's instruction and found that it helped but then he found a problem breathing with the thick flesh down his throat but then remembered that both Kyuubi and Naruto would bob they heads whenever they sucked on him.

So he tried it and soon found a good rhythm for pleasuring Naruto and breathing.

Naruto was in heaven, Sasuke's month may have been a little clumsy at first but the human learned quickly and Naruto wasn't sure how long he was going to last.

Kyuubi had not stopped running his claws gently up and down Sasuke's smooth pale back but now found that he couldn't resist touching Sasuke's ass, which was propped up into the air. Retracting his claws the redhead started to tease Sasuke's entrance by pushing against it but not putting his fingers in. He was amazed to find that the entrance was dripping wet.

Kyuubi's lecherous smile widened and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Your very wet little one. Could it be that sucking on cocks excites you?"

Kyuubi had expected Sasuke to stop sucking on Naruto to yell at him but instead Sasuke moaned loudly around Naruto member causing the blond to groan loudly and buck into Sasuke's month.

Kyuubi could hardly believe it; Sasuke liked dirty talk. Kyuubi decided to see how far he could take this.

"You cock slut." He whispered as he gave one of Sasuke's ass checks a rough grope, causing Sasuke to moan again, much to Naruto's delight.

Kyuubi smiled and teased, "You liked that, did you? Well what about this?"

SLAP!

Sasuke couldn't believe it Kyuubi had just spanked him and what was worse he felt his body silver in pleasure and he found he wanted more.

Kyuubi smiled; he had seen the shiver of pleasure that had ran through Sasuke's body when he had been spanked. He knew must humans wouldn't be able to take a spanking from a demon without crying in pain but here was his mate quivering in pleasure. "You little masochist."

Kyuubi suddenly moved so he was behind Sasuke and suddenly impaled into his mate.

Sasuke screamed around Naruto's member when he felt Kyuubi's large member force its way inside his unprepared ring of muscle. He had expected it to hurt a lot more then it did, infact he found that he liked the stinging pain.

Kyuubi started a hard rough rhythm and saw that Sasuke loved the rough treatment. Smiling, he lightly spanked Sasuke each time he would thrust into him.

Seeing how much Sasuke loved the rough treatment Kyuubi was giving him, Naruto decided to add his two cents, grabbing a hand full of ebony hair, he pushed himself deeper into Sasuke throat and started to thrust in and out in time with Kyuubi's thrusts.

Sasuke had never been so aroused in all his life; he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer and by how much pre-cum he could taste he knew Naruto wasn't going to either.

Kyuubi on the other hand was only just beginning.

That night Kyuubi had brought Sasuke to climax three times before it ended.

End Flashback

--

Kyuubi suddenly realized that just thinking about that night had coursed him to become half-hard. I wonder if Sasuke would be willing to have a round now.

Having finished making Kyuubi's green tea the way he liked it, Sasuke turned to give it to the red haired demon but the moment he saw the look on Kyuubi's face he knew what the redhead had been thinking about and was thinking about now.

"Don't even think about it Kyuubi." Sasuke simply said as he sat the good chain cup in front of the redhead. "We are not going to do that in your father's study."

Kyuubi put on his best pleading face and whined, "But I'm already hard!"

Sasuke just shook his head, picked up the tray and turned to leave but Kyuubi was suddenly behind him, kissing and nipping his pale neck.

Sasuke knew he had to leave now before Kyuubi could get him worked up.

But before Sasuke could pull away, Kyuubi had him bent over Yondaime's large wooden desk; thrusting his clothed manhood against Sasuke clothed ass.

Sasuke couldn't help the gasp of pleasure when he felt Kyuubi's large hand fumble his clothed member.

"Kyuubi we can't." Sasuke tried one more time but Kyuubi just started to pull his kimono up so his smooth pale rear was exposed to Kyuubi's view.

"Sorry but I can't stop now. Your just so amazing." The fox whispered huskily in the raven's ear.

Sasuke was about to complain but all that came out of his month was a loud moan, for Kyuubi had suddenly thrust two fingers inside him.

Sasuke couldn't help but groan loudly as Kyuubi started to finger fuck him.

While Kyuubi loved hearing his vocal mate, he knew that Sasuke was going get them court by his father, who would never let him live it down if he court them in his study doing this, so he put his hand over Sasuke month, muffling his moans.

Sasuke found this to be quit arousing but decided not to tell Kyuubi that, not that he could anyway.

When Kyuubi had decided that Sasuke was stretched and wet enough, he thrust his dripping hard member past the tight ring of muscle.

Sasuke started to thrust backward to meet Kyuubi's thrust for thrust, loving the way Kyuubi's large member felt around his clenching walls, driving him crazy with pleasure, especially when he felt Kyuubi release inside of him, causing his own climax.

When they both starting to recover from their organisms, Kyuubi started to clean them up.

They had just righted themselves when Naruto walked in.

The moment the blond opened the door he could smell the sex in the air and smirked at Kyuubi. "Had one of those moments, did we?"

Kyuubi smirked back and replied, "Sorry we didn't invite you."

Sasuke gave Naruto an apologetic look; he hated it when one of his mates was left out, especially when it came to sex. But Kyuubi would often ask for more sex them Naruto and he also didn't want to say no to his redhead.

Naruto saw Sasuke's look and walked over and hugged him. "Don't feel bad love. Kyuubi has a bigger sex drive them me and that's all there is about it. I don't want you to deprive him or yourself just for me, especially since you obviously have a sex drive just as big." Sasuke still felt bad but when Naruto started to kiss him passionately he forgot about it.

He loved the way Naruto held him with such love and care while Kyuubi's hold was so rough and over protective.

He loved them both so much that he didn't know what he'd do without them.

Suddenly Kiba came running in and yelled, "The bitch is here!"

The lovers looked up at him, Sasuke with a look of confusion while Kyuubi and Naruto looked like they wanted nothing more them to become invisible.

Kiba suddenly seemed to have smelt the sex in the air and added with a lecherous smirk, "Kyuubi you animal."

Kyuubi stormed up to the brunette dog demon and hit him across the head, "No now you baka! How fare away is she?" he demanded.

Kiba's worry suddenly returned and he said, "She was just getting out of her carriage."

Suddenly one of Kyuubi's tails wrapped around Sasuke's delicate wrist and was pulling the human out of the study; Naruto also grabbed one Sasuke's arm to help Kyuubi hurry the confused and protesting human along.

"Kyuubi, Dobe? What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto took pity on his confused mate and replied, "A demon named, Lady Sakura Haruno is here. She was one of the potential mates that we never stayed friends with."

Kyuubi looked over his shoulder to added something to that but suddenly they all heard a sickly sweet voice from down the hall say, "Kyuubi, Naruto, its been a long time."

-

Cliffhanger! PLEASE DO NOT HURT ME!!!! I promise to write the next chapter as quickly as I can.

There will be Sakura bashing in this next chapter and Sasuke will start his heat but all it be because of Orochimaru's drug or not? You'll have to want and see.

Sorry I'm such a tease XD.


	10. Ch 9

Yes I know I'm a horrible person for making you all wait but was having writers-block 6_9 (and I think it really shows in this chapter7.7) but at least I got you another chapter to read and I hope you like it anyway.

Enjoy XD.

--

Chapter 9

Sasuke looked over Kyuubi's shoulder to see a pink haired girl with rabbit ears on her head. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she was also wearing lots of jewelry, a heavy layer of make-up and the fanciest pink kimono he had ever seen, it was so fancy that it could only be described as ugly.

Suddenly Sasuke felt the tail holding him around his wrist tighten until he was almost wincing, Naruto's hand on his other arm also tensed and tighten its hold but not painfully so.

Suddenly the rabbit demon started to walk toward them.

Kyuubi and Naruto seemed to think this a threat of some sort because they used their bodies to make a protective circle around Sasuke, Kyuubi in front and Naruto covering his back.

Sasuke couldn't understand this at all but he almost laughed out loud when he thought how ironic it was that a couple of fox demons were getting so jumpy around a rabbit demon, even if she was scary looking with all the pink.

Suddenly Kyuubi's booming voice demand, "What are you doing here, Lady Sakura? I thought we made it clear that you would never be welcomed here again!"

The pink freak didn't seem offended by the demon prince's demand at all, she just kept walking toward them as if they were nothing but servants and simply replied, "Your father invited me and I just thought I would come see the weakling human that you seemed to find more worthy them me to be your mate."

Sasuke felt his anger rise at being called a weakling but decided to let it go, after all he was the queen of the demon kingdom now and would not allow petty minded fools get the better of him; besides his mates were doing that for him.

Kyuubi looked too angry to even say anything while Naruto yelled angrily, "Watch your tongue Lady Sakura! You may be of noble blood but Sasuke is royalty and you'd best remember your place!"

The rabbit demon snorted in disgust and replied, "I will never bow to a human, royalty or not."

By now Kyuubi was almost blind with rage and would have ripped the pink freak apart had Sasuke not pushed him aside so he himself was the one face to face with the rabbit demon.

The moment pale green eyes meet oxyn eyes the pink freak felt jealousy and hate toward the human, for she could see that the human had no need for make-up and jewelry to look beautiful; he was naturally so.

Smooth creamy skin, silky ebony hair and a face that any female would be envy's of.

Had he been a demon the rabbit demon would have been determined to have him in her bed but he was a human and her rival.

"So you're the weakling human that has bewitched the princes." Sakura hissed in disgust at Sasuke.

Sasuke, however, didn't respond, he simply held his head high and walked past the demoness as if she wasn't there.

Sakura felt rage blind her.

Naruto and Kyuubi saw that the demoness was about to attack their mate with her razor sharp claws and realized that they wouldn't be able to stop her in time to save there mate but they didn't have to for Sasuke had expected such a reaction from the demoness and had been prepared for it.

Pulling out the dragon tooth dagger that Kyuubi had gotten him for his birthday, he turned just in time to stab Sakura's out stretched clawed hand; pinning it to the wall.

Sakura screamed in agony, while Kyuubi and Naruto stood in shock.

Sasuke's face remained emotion as he pulled his dagger out of the demoness' hand and said in an indifferent voice, "You really need to learn to control your temper, it could get you into trouble." Then he started to walk away again.

Sakura just stared in shock and fiery, holding her injured hand to her chest, then ran toward the healers tower.

Naruto and Kyuubi gave each other a shocked look and silently agreed to never piss their mate off.

Then running to catch up with the human Kyuubi asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Sasuke stopped and turned to them, shame written on his face as he said, "I have a confection to make. Kakashi has been training me in combat."

Naruto suddenly asked, "For how long?"

Sasuke looked at them and sighed, "Since Orochimaru's first attack at my welcoming ball."

Kyuubi's face suddenly darken, "Don't you believe that we could protect you?"

Sasuke shook his head and replied, "Kyuubi you know that I trust you two to protect me but you can't seriously watch me all the time. And its not only to protect me but this way I feel like I'll be able to protect our future kits with you guys and not just be useless if someone attacks my kits."

Naruto could see Sasuke's point of view and Kyuubi also nodded in understanding.

"But why did you hide this from us?" Naruto asked as he kissed the human's check to show that there was no hard feeling's.

"I've been meaning to tell you both but with the mating ceremony, my heat coming and the fear I have that Orochimaru will show up and cause trouble; I just kept forgetting." Sasuke suddenly gave Kyuubi a cheeky smile. "Besides with this horny bastard always at me whenever we're alone in the same room I don't get much of a chance to talk."

Kyuubi gave them a cheeky smile, "Yep that's me!"

Sasuke and Naruto chuckled and them Sasuke asked, "Ok, your turn boys. What's the story behind scary pink rabbit?"

Kyuubi and Naruto sighed and led Sasuke into a sitting room.

Naruto and Kyuubi sat with Sasuke between as Naruto said, "As I said before, Lady Sakura was one of the demoness' that father had brought here as a potential mate for us."

Kyuubi added, "At first she seemed nice and kind; a fine mate that would bare strong kits but then the day we were going to tell her that she could pick one or both of us as her mate, Ino come to us."

"Being Sakura's slave she was very nervous about telling us, fearing that we would not believe her and tell her mistress of her mutiny but still she told us all about how Sakura had been sleeping around with other demons and had been using a special perfume to cover up the sent of men and sex. She was only mating us for wealth not because she loved us."

Sasuke was shocked and angered to hear that the rabbit demon had been playing with his mates feelings and was beginning to wish that he had stabbed the bitchs black heart.

He was also shocked to hear that Ino was once the demoness' slave.

"What happened after Ino told you?" The human asked as he hugged Naruto's head to his chest so he could massage the blonde's fox ears, causing the blond to purr deep in his throat, while moving so they were both leaning on Kyuubi's solid muscular chest.

Kyuubi gave his mate a sad smile as he started to run his clawed hands through the human's soft hair as he replied, "Well truth be told we didn't know what to think or who to believe. We knew that Ino had no reason to lie, it would only own her a beaten but we didn't want it be true either."

Naruto and looked up at Sasuke and added, "So we asked Kakashi to spy on Sakura for a couple of days and it turns out Ino was telling the truth. So we confronted her."

Kyuubi gave a snort and said, "Obviously she denied it and accused us of being heartless and unfair. But we knew that Kakashi would never lie to us so we still sent her away; but not before she threatened to make sure that we would regret it. We also took Ino as a servant because we feared what that crazy demoness would do to her."

"That was why we were so jumpy before when we saw her. She is the type that would kill you to get her revenge on us but I think you put her in her place." Naruto chuckled.

After that they all sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

-

All the servants in the castle were in a mad rush to finish the last preparations for the mating ceremony ball that was that night, while Sasuke, Garra, Itachi, Hinata and Kumiko were sitting in the royal garden, enjoying the morning sun.

Kumiko had grown a bight and everyone could now see that she was going to look a lot like her mother.

Hinata smiled as she watched Sasuke play with her little pup, Sasuke is going to make a wonderful mother. He already loves helping me with Kumiko…he's changed Kumiko's nappies more times then Kiba has.

Suddenly Hinata's pearl coloured eyes saw that Sasuke had a slight glow about him and she realized that Sasuke was close to going into heat.

He'll go into heat very soon. Maybe I should tell him, Naruto and Kyuubi… No, Naruto and Kyuubi would be able to smell his heat soon and it's not my place.

Suddenly Hinata saw Sakura walk toward them. Here comes trouble. Hinata sighed as she felt dread turn her stomach.

When the pink freak stopped in front of the small group she saw Sasuke playing with Kumiko and sneered in disgust.

Sasuke just ignored her and kept playing with the little pup, but Hinata wasn't going to have her pup be sneered at by a lesser demon, "Do you have a problem with my pup, Lady Sakura?" The bird demon asked angrily and without her usual stutter.

Sakura looked at Hinata and said in disgust, "The little bitch smells dreadful."

Sasuke glared at Sakura and replied, "Its not Kumiko, your nose is just to close to your ass."

Hinata giggled and felt grateful to Sasuke for standing up for her pup, while Garra snorted in amusement and Itachi smirked.

Sakura's face turned red with anger and she snapped, "How dare you-"

"No! How dare you speck so rudely toward a mere pup, you coward!" Sasuke stood and stormed toward the demoness, who backed away fearing a repeat of their first meeting.

But she didn't end her insults; "At least I would be able to feed my own kittens unlike birdie over there."

At this Sasuke lost his temper, he knew that it hurt Hinata that she couldn't produce milk for Kumiko, the pup had to feed from a nursemaid.

But Sasuke never got the chance to do anything to the demoness for Kiba suddenly showed up and picked the rabbit demon up by the upper arms and throw her across the garden so she landed hard on her ass.

"If you ever talk about Hinata like that again I will not be responisable for my actions, do understand me, whore!" Kiba growled angrily.

Everyone was shocked by Kiba's protectiveness.

Sakura quickly got up and yelled back, "How dare you treat me so brutally, you haven't heard the end of this!" With that said the demoness stormed away.

"Damn right!" Kiba yelled back.

Then the dog demon turned to smile at his mate only to end up with his arms full of Hinata, who started to kiss him.

Sasuke looked on happily with Kumiko in his arms.

-

Kabuto hide in the darkness of the night, angry with himself and the world for his rotten luck.

It's going to be impossible to capture that brat tonight with all these demons around. I'll have to wait until tomorrow night.

With that Kabuto made himself as comfortable as possible in his hiding spot in the royal gardens, though still remaining alert incase he did get a chance to nap the human.

-

Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi walked toward the ballroom, all wearing the some clothes that they wore on the night of the first mating ceremony.

They were happily talking as they neared the ballroom, the sound of music and talking becoming louder with each step.

Suddenly Sasuke felt hot and a little lightheaded.

"You ok, pup?" Kakashi asked in concern as Sasuke stopped walking with them.

Sasuke was about to reply but suddenly the heat left, though he still felt a bight lightheaded he said, "Yeah, just a bight nervous is all."

Itachi and Kakashi seemed to except this excuse and the three continued toward the ballroom.

They walked into the ballroom and Itachi and Kakashi gave Sasuke away to Naruto and Kyuubi again so all could see and Kyuubi and Naruto bit Sasuke's shoulders again but this time they couldn't leave to mate so they ignored their hormones for the moment and danced and spoke to the guesses.

Naruto had been having a one-sided conversation with Shikamaru when a sent overpowered his senses. Getting up he started to follow the sent.

Kyuubi had been talking with Yondaime when the sent hit him.

Both the brothers started to follow the sent.

Sasuke had been dancing with Itachi, when suddenly he felt the heat come back and suddenly he couldn't stand to be near Itachi anymore and had to excuse himself.

Itachi eyes showed worry but he started to dance with a tall blue skinned demon that called himself Kisame.

Sasuke didn't know why but he needed to find Kyuubi and Naruto, the heat was becoming too much and his body was telling him he needed his mates and he needed them NOW!

Naruto found Sasuke first and knew that his mate had started his heat by the way he seemed to be dazed and the sent his body was letting off.

He quickly walked toward Sasuke and started to kiss him, not caring that many demons turned and watched in shock.

The kiss quickly turned desperate and brutally and Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto's neck and waist.

Naruto, even with a sex-crazed mind, knew that he had to get his mate up to their chambers before they did something unacceptable in public, so he forcefully freed his lips and started to move through the crowd toward their chambers, knowing that Kyuubi would follow soon enough.

Making it to their bedchamber, the blond literally throw Sasuke onto the large bed and started to rip the raven's cloths off, leaving only the silver locket around his neck.

When he had his heat-crazed mate naked he turned the whimpering Sasuke onto his stomach, and forced the smooth pale rear into the air and was about to thrust deep inside the already dripping wet entrance but suddenly he forced himself to stop.

NO, I promised Kyuubi the first kit would be his.

But Sasuke was becoming impatient, "Naruto please fuck me!" He moaned as he tried to thrust back onto Naruto's proud erection.

Naruto gasped as his erection brushed against the warm flesh of him mate. But he forced back his instincts to mate and moved so his face was level with Sasuke's behind and started to lick at the raven's wet entrance.

Sasuke nearly screamed as he felt the wet muscle lick at him aching entrance then enter him.

"NARUTO!" He moaned as the skilled tongue worked his insides. But it wasn't enough.

"Naruto stop teasing me please!" Sasuke pleaded.

The plead tore into the blonde's heart, he hated making his mate wait but he kept licking, he would do this for his brother. HURRY UP KYUUBI!

Suddenly Naruto felt a pair of rough hands grab his shoulders and literally throw him across the room, away from Sasuke.

Thinking that they were under attack he was about to leap back at the demon and attack back but realized that a naked sex-crazed Kyuubi was mounting a surprised Sasuke.

Naruto, himself was surprised at how Kyuubi seemed to be totally under control of Sasuke's heat sent.

Sasuke moaned and gasped as Kyuubi started thrusting in and out of him brutally. "AHHH Kyuubi! Oh load! Kyuubi ahh! MORE!"

Kyuubi seemed to not have heard Sasuke but Naruto had and he was all too happy to help.

Laying down on his back, he slide under Sasuke's raised hips and deep-throated the raven's leaking erection, causing Sasuke to scream and painfully arch his back.

Sasuke couldn't think at all, it was all so good, he had never felt anything like it, he felt like he couldn't get enough but at the sometime that he would die if he got anymore.

Suddenly Kyuubi gave one last brutally thrust and emptied himself inside his raven, causing Sasuke to come deep inside Naruto's throat.

Kyuubi suddenly came to his senses and gasped in surprise as he realized that he was deep inside Sasuke but smelling the human's sent he realized what had happened and knew that he and Naruto were in for a long but fun night, as Sasuke's heat would last until morning.

Trust you to go into heat right the middle of a ball, love. Kyuubi laughed to himself as Naruto pushed him aside and turned Sasuke so he was on his back started to thrust into his willing mate.

Kyuubi started to suck on Sasuke's fast returning erection and moved his lower body over Sasuke's face so Sasuke could suck him as well.

It didn't take very long for all three of the to come.

--

Looks like Kabuto is to let XP.

Ok I know nothing really happened in this chapter but I promise next chapter will be different.

And If your wondering why I made Sakura a 'rabbit' demon, its because I hate rabbits (evil in cute form, didn't be fooled by the cute ears, face and fur, they bit and a have very shape claws [harmless creatures my ass]).

I would also like to explain that I realize that I had Itachi and Sasuke dancing at the ball when earlier I wrote that if Sasuke had danced with anyone other then Kyuubi, Naruto or Yondaime, they would insulted the fox demon family but Itachi is Sasuke's family so therefore its different.

Also when Sakura called Kumiko a bitch I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh because she is a female dog (pup or not).

And I wouldn't write that Kiba hit Sakura because I'm dead set against abuse towards women (even if it is just Sakura). But being demons Kiba had to get the point across so I had him [push] her instead of hit her.


	11. Ch 10

WOW, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!!! That has never happened before 6.9, I just amazed myself. Well I hope this makes up for not always updating fast.

Enjoy! XD

Chapter 10

Sasuke groaned as he started to wake from his deep exhausted sleep. His inner clock was telling him that it was way past the time he normally woke up and he realized that he couldn't remember going to bed the night before. Last thing he remembered was dancing with Itachi then feeling feverish and then nothing but pure mind numbing pleasure.

Slowly sitting up in bed he realized just how sore his body was and looking down he saw that most of his body was covered in love bites.

Obviously Kyuubi and Naruto had their wicked way with me. But why can't I remember? He thought to himself.

Suddenly Naruto walked into the room.

Smiling the blond demon crawled across the bed and gave his mate a loving kiss and whispered, "Its about time you woke up. We were getting worried, you've been in a comatose state all day."

"All day? What time is it?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"About three in the afternoon." Replied Naruto as he lay down next to Sasuke and started to run his clawed hand up and down the human's smooth back.

"But why did I sleep for so long?" Sasuke asked as he let Naruto's hand sooth his sore back.

Naruto now realized that Sasuke obviously didn't remember last night and wasn't surprised, after all most females that go into heat don't remember it, "You went into heat last night and you had Kyuubi and I up all night until you finally passed out."

Sasuke face suddenly want as red as a tomato.

Just then Kyuubi walked in and smiled at his mate and brother, "So sleeping beauty is finally awake. And judging by the blush you told him about last night."

Naruto smiled back and nodded.

Sasuke just groaned as he tried to get out of bed so he could go bath, only to find that his legs refused to hold him. Luckily Kyuubi moved quickly and court him.

"Take it easy love. We'll help you to the bathing chambers." Kyuubi whispered in Sasuke's ear, knowing exactly where Sasuke wanted to go. "And then give you a good long massage, how does that sound?"

"Heavenly." Sasuke replied tiredly.

Gently picking Sasuke up bridal-style, Kyuubi took him to the bathing chambers while Naruto called for Ino to get some food and drink for his raven.

Sasuke was in total heaven as he sat in the hot steaming water, leaning against Naruto's chest, while the blond was sitting behind him massaging his tense shoulders and every so often feeding him a small piece of meat, while massaged his legs and feet.

Even though Sasuke was total relaxed a thought suddenly came to him, If I was in heat last night, does that mean I'm pregnant now?

"Naruto, Kyuubi?" Both demons looked at the human but continued to massage him. "Am I pregnant now?"

Both the fox demon's heard the unease in Sasuke's voice but also the hope. Kyuubi smiled and replied, "Yes, Naruto and I can already smell the growing life inside you."

Sasuke couldn't help the excited smile that brighten his beautiful face. "How long will I carry?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Between five to six months."

Sasuke twisted his back so he could kiss Naruto's lips, feeling his blonde's tails wrap around his waist in the water, then the raven turned and pulled Kyuubi up into a kiss by his long red hair.

Sasuke had never felt so content with his family.

-

Kabuto tried to stretch his stiff muscles as best he could in his little hiding stop.

He was seriously pissed off because he had not had a chance to capture the human yet but he knew he had to do it soon or he was going to be discovered.

So after he worked the stiffness out of his muscles he started to climb up the side of the castle wall to find the royal chambers. The moonless night making it impossible for anyone to see him climbing up the rough bricks of the castle.

Finding a balcony were the fox brother's and the human's scent were the strongest, he moved over to the open balcony doors, making sure to stay out of site.

But there had been no need for Sasuke, Kyuubi and Naruto had left the room to have dinner and to tell everyone that Sasuke was defiantly pregnant.

Walking into the deserted chamber, Kabuto sneered in disgust at the smell of sex in the room but because he wasn't Sasuke's mate he couldn't smell Sasuke's old heat scent. Hoping that the scentless potion Orochimaru had giving him worked, he transformed into his weasel form and hide under the bed, waiting for his chance.

-

Naruto was helping Sasuke back up to their chambers; they had had dinner with everyone and told them all that Sasuke was defiantly pregnant. Only Kyuubi and himself could smell the kit this early on. Yondaime had been so overjoyed that he had broken out bottles and bottles of wine, whisky and whatever else they had. With everyone well underway of getting drunk, Sasuke had decided that it was bedtime for him, even if he had slept most of the day he was still tired and sore from the activates the night before. Naruto, who had only had one glass of wine, decided to help his still unsteady mate up the staircase, it wouldn't do to have his pregnant mate fall down the stairs.

When they got to their chambers Naruto opened the door for Sasuke and let him in.

Sasuke smiled and sat in the bed to take his shoes off, "You can go back down now, dobe. I think I can handle getting to bed by myself."

Naruto gave him a cheeky smiled and said, "but I wanted to 'tuck' you in."

Sasuke groaned and said, "Don't tell me you horny again."

Naruto suddenly become embarrass and stuttered, "S-sorry I-I should h-h-have known that y-you would be to t-tired for that." When that he started to head for the door only to be forced back around and kissed passionately.

Sasuke pulled away and laughed, "I was only joking dobe, you should know by now that I always feel like 'that'."

Suddenly Naruto was pushed against the door as Sasuke got on his knees and started to free the blonde's half hard member.

Kabuto was ready to kill himself, he could see and hear it all and was scared to found that deep down he wished he was in Naruto's place.

Sasuke quickly took the erection deep into his mouth and throat, feeling Naruto hands and tails push him closer.

The raven started to pull his own clothes off and suddenly let the member slip out of his mouth.

Oxyn eyes meet sapphire blue and Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke wanted.

Using his tails to push Sasuke onto all fours, the blonde mounted the lean, pale form and started to thrust into that tight hot body, never once losing his fast, powerful rhythm Naruto came hard and fast into the willing body, Sasuke not fare behind him.

Trying to catch his breath, Sasuke realized that maybe that hadn't been a good idea. His hormones were happy but his body felt much to weak and used.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke's discomfort, asked, "Are you ok, love?"

Sasuke just mumbled back, "Tired."

Naruto nodded and gently lifted Sasuke from the floor and gently placed him into the bed and cleaning him up before he kissed his tired mate goodnight and left the room to join the others in becoming drunk out of their minds.

Sasuke was asleep in no time, much to Kabuto's happiness.

He could hear the human's even breathing and the private party happening down stairs and knew that he wasn't going to get a better chance.

Crawling out from under the bed, he returned to his more human like form and moved towards the sleeping human.

But Kabuto didn't realize that he should have let Sasuke slip into a deeper sleep before coming out, because Sasuke sensed a unknown presence next him and wake up to find Kabuto leaning over him.

Kabuto was surprised to see the human's dark eyes open but acted quickly, putting a hand over the humans mouth and roughly grabbing a petite wrist with the other hand but Sasuke also acted quickly and reached under his pillow with his free hand and grabbed his dragon tooth dagger, stabbing Kabuto in the shoulder.

Luckily for Kabuto nobody down stairs heard him yelp in pain because they were making to much noise to hear the struggle happening in the royal chambers.

Having stabbed the weasel demon Sasuke was able to get his lean leg under Kabuto's chest and kick him off the bed.

Now free, Sasuke went to jump up and run down stairs, not caring that he was total naked but the moment he tried to put all his weight in his legs he remembered how tired his body was and fell to the ground.

Kabuto, who was now furious, took this moment to take a thin but strong rope out of his pocket and leap at the human, roughly grabbing both the human's petite wrists and forced them behind his back, tying them tightly.

Sasuke tried to scream for help but the demons down stairs had started to sing at the tops of their voice.

Kabuto become sick of this and whacked the human's head against the floor, hard.

Leaving Sasuke in a daze but not unconscious state.

Sasuke could feel warm liquid start to run down the side of his face and knew that he was bleeding; he suddenly felt Kabuto put a vial against his lips, trying to get him to drink something but Sasuke forced his lips shut but then Kabuto held his nostrils closed.

Sasuke didn't like this; normally because of his Uchiha proud he would rather die from suffocating then drink whatever Kabuto was trying to force into him but it wasn't just his life at risk now.

So opening his mouth he was forced to choke on whatever Kabuto had in the vial.

Soon Sasuke felt his head become even heavier and then he dozed off no longer aware of the danger he was in.

-

Kyuubi and Naruto stumble up to their chambers, to drunk and tired to care that they were making enough noise to wake the dead.

"Hope S'suke don't mind havin' sum fun." Kyuubi laughed, the alcohol was making him feel horny.

Naruto shook his head and almost walked into the wall saying, "No, he s always in da mood fur fun."

When they opened the chamber doors all their drunken minds saw was that Sasuke wasn't in bed and laughed thinking that Sasuke was playing a game of cat and mouse.

"Cum out luv, where ur ya?" Kyuubi giggled as he looked under the bed and was thinking of looking in the bathroom next but the moment his head rested against the floor he passed out.

Naruto laughed at his sleeping brother but it didn't take long for him to fall to the floor and pass out as well.

-

Kyuubi groaned as he woke up to a throbbing headache and sore body from sleeping in the floor.

Load, how much did I drink last night? He couldn't remember but he knew that it would have been enough to kill two humans.

Wincing as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Naruto still passed out next to him but them he saw little red tropes all over the cream coloured carpet.

Moving so he could sniff it, he felt his stomach do summersaults as he realized it was Kabuto's blood.

Suddenly Kyuubi saw Sasuke's silver locket lying across the room, the chain had been broken.

Jumping to his feet the redhead looked on the bed and also found the dragon tooth dagger he had given Sasuke laying on the bed covered in more of Kabuto's blood.

Suddenly Kyuubi couldn't contain his dread and throw-up in the carpet.

Naruto awake to the sound of his brother vomiting. The scent of vomiting making his own stomach churn.

When Kyuubi had emptied his stomach he crawled over to Naruto and started to yell, "GET UP, NARUTO! SASUKE'S GONE, THAT BASTARD HAS HIM!!!"

Naruto quickly forgot against feeling sick as both the brother's ran out of the room to raise the alarm.

-

Sasuke had no idea of how long he had been asleep but he awake to realized he was cold because he was still naked and he had his hand's tied behind his back, thighs and ankles tied together and a rag gagged him; the rag had been tied in the middle so the knot sat in his mouth like a ball gag.

Looking around he realized that it was either morning or afternoon and he was in a forest.

He saw a dieing fire in front of him and figured it must have been morning. Then he saw his silver haired capture lying asleep across the fire.

Sasuke realized that he had a chance to escape and started to try and get his hands free but it was no good, the rope was tied to tightly and all that come of it was sore red wrists.

Looking around again he tried to find a shake stone or something that he could use to cut the ropes with.

But suddenly Kabuto started to woke and looked over at his captive, surprised to see the human awake. Orochimaru's sleeping potion must have been weaker then he thought.

Kabuto didn't really care though and just went about making his breakfast; ignoring the Uchiha glare he was getting and started to eat.

Sasuke hadn't realized just how hungry and thirsty he was until Kabuto had started eating.

I hope he lets me eat soon or my kit is going to die.

Sasuke could have cried at this thought but kept his Uchiha poker face, knowing that neither Kabuto nor Orochimaru could knew about his unborn kit or it was bad news for the kit.

Kabuto suddenly moved toward the bound human and lifted him into a sitting position, saying, "I'm going to take the gag off so you can have same food and water, no yelling or screaming or you can forget about eating for the rest of this trip."

Sasuke nodded to show he would co-operate. Sasuke felt the gag slip from his mouth only to have his lips shiver uncontrollable, they had turned blue with the cold.

Kabuto held a bowl of warm soup up to his slivering lips and Sasuke started to sip it, letting the food warm him up and help his thirst at the same time. When he had finished Kabuto was about to replace to gag when Sasuke whispered, "P-p-please, i-its s-s-so c-c-cold."

Kabuto sighed but took pity in the shivering human, grabbing the blanket he had been sleeping on, he throw it around Sasuke slim naked form, wrapping him in it.

"T-thank y-you." Sasuke said already feeling warmer.

Kabuto just snorted and finished replacing the gag.

After a while Kabuto packed-up, making sure he left no trace of their percents. Then he throw Sasuke over his should and started jumping from tree branch to tree branch making his way back home with his captive.

It was late afternoon when Kabuto sighed in relief as he saw the old, over grown, falling apart castle that was his home.

He kept walking as he said to Sasuke, who was still bound, gagged and being carried on his shoulder, "We are finally here, hoped you enjoyed the ride."

Sasuke felt like he was going to faint from dread and fear. He had been hoping that Naruto and Kyuubi would come and save him before he and the kit were in Orochimaru's clutches but it didn't look like they were going to make it in time.

-

Kyuubi, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Itachi, Kakashi and Garra were all running as fast as they could, falling Kabuto's scent.

All the demon's had been surprised that Itachi had been able to keep up with them, they had been on the move all day and had being running as fast as they could but somehow the human king had been able to follow without complaint.

Kyuubi and Naruto were at their wits end, trying their hardest to not think about what that snake bastard was doing to their mate and they prayed to whatever god that would listen that Sasuke is able to keep himself and their unborn kit safe.

It was well into the night before they stopped to rest. Kyuubi argued that they needed to keep going.

"So when we get there we are to tired to save Sasuke, you know we need to rest!" Naruto argued back. He really waited to keep going to but even he, the hyper one, was exhausted from the non-stop traveling.

Kyuubi nodded, knowing that this was killing Naruto inside because he blames himself.

The blond had said that Sasuke must have been kidnapped after he had left the room and kept mumbling that he shouldn't have had sex with the already exhausted human and should have stayed with Sasuke.

But really everyone there felt that in some way it was their own fault that Sasuke was kidnapped.

-

Sasuke started to wake to find himself lying in a large soft bed, he almost thought for a second that he was back home in his own bed but then he remembered Kabuto capturing him and knocking him out as they got to Orochimaru's hide out.

Suddenly he heard some one walk into the room.

Dear god no!

Sasuke screamed in his head as he saw Orochimaru walk toward the bed.

Sasuke quickly jumped off the bed, using the blanket to cover his still naked body and backed away, "STAY AWAY YOU BASTARD!!!"

He didn't know what over came him but he was so scared that he thought he was going to have a heartattack. He realized it must have been because he felt his unborn kit was in danger and his instincts and body were on autopilot.

Orochimaru just smirked evilly and cornered the panicking human.

The moment Sasuke felt Orochimaru's cold hand touch him Sasuke acted out violently. Biting the hand that had grabbed his shoulder and kicking Orochimaru in the balls, again.

Orochimaru yelled in agony and Kabuto came running to find Sasuke now on top of his master, punching wildly at the snake demon.

Kabuto was starting to wonder if Orochimaru really was as powerful as he made out to be, considering that this was the second time this human had brought him down.

But still Kabuto moved forward and pulled Sasuke off the snake demon.

Sasuke would have started attacking Kabuto too had the weasel demon not grabbed him around the waist. His instincts telling him that it was too risky for the kit to struggle and he went limp.

Orochimaru picked himself up and glared at the human.

"You will learn your place!" He yelled as he slapped Sasuke across the face, reopening the cut on the human's forehead.

The slap left Sasuke's ears ringing and suddenly he felt Orochimaru force his mouth open and poured liquid inside. Sasuke tried to spit it out and started to choke on it when some did go down his throat.

Suddenly he felt lightheaded and feverish.

--

Evil me and my cliffhangers. I really should stop doing it to you all but I'm cruel ;p.

Next chapter, will Naruto and Kyuubi reach Sasuke in time?

Will they save the sexy little raven?

Stay tuned to find out XD.


	12. Ch 11

Sorry it took so long but hear it is 'Chapter 11'

Enjoy XD

--

Chapter 11

Kyuubi, Naruto, Garra, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi and Itachi had finally made it to the old falling apart castle and had split up into two groups so they could sneak into the old castle from the front and the back.

Kyuubi, Naruto and Itachi took the front while the others took the back.

The three had only walked two steps into the castle when Naruto and Kyuubi smelt Sasuke's heat scent.

But this time it didn't make them crave Sasuke crazily because their instincts knew that they had already impregnated their mate, if anything the scent made them angry because they realized Orochimaru must have somehow forced Sasuke back into heat so he could try and get their mate pregnant.

That bastard must have somehow forced Sasuke into heat again. When I find that no good- Kyuubi couldn't even finish his thoughts he was so outraged. He started to follow Sasuke's scent at an alarming speed.

This isn't good! Naruto thought as he followed his brother. Nobody has ever gone into heat while pregnant, I hope Sasuke and the kit are all right.

Itachi saw the fox brothers run off and followed them, sensing that they knew something he didn't but at the moment didn't care as long as they found his baby brother alive.

-

Sasuke tried to stop the cold rough hands that kept touching his heated body; the hands felt wrong, so very wrong, like they didn't belong on his skin and for some reason they scared him but his mind was to clouded with heat to understand anything anymore.

-

Seeing that the heat potion had worked, Kabuto put the feverish human back on the bed and left, not wanting to see what was about to happen to the poor human.

Orochimaru smirk as he quickly removed his robes and started to touch Sasuke's warm soft skin.

But Sasuke weakly tried to move away from his touches.

Odd, normally anybody in heat would be begging for more skin on skin contact. Maybe his body knows that it's not his mates touching him. Orochimaru observed but found that it turned him on at the thought that Sasuke wasn't going to enjoy this.

Forcing the raven into his stomach so his rear was up in the air, the snake wasted no time in forcing his erection into the human's tight body.

-

Sasuke couldn't get his mind to work, he knew that he was in pain but at the same time couldn't really feel anything but heat.

He also knew that he didn't like what was happening but he didn't really know what was happening at the moment either.

His body and mind were so confused, so disconnected but one thing he did know was that he couldn't struggle because he had to protect the kit; it didn't matter what happened to him as long as the kit was all right.

-

Kyuubi had been so focused on Sasuke's scent, he didn't notice that he was coming closer to another's scent and had been running so fast that he couldn't stop in time and ran straight into Kabuto.

Both the weasel and the fox fell hard to the ground.

Naruto saw Kyuubi fell but knew that he would be all right and kept running to find Sasuke.

Kyuubi looked down at a shocked Kabuto and was about to kill the weasel demon with his claws but Itachi grabbed his wrist and said, "Leave him to me, Sasuke needs you."

Kyuubi nodded and followed Naruto.

Kabuto quickly stood and took a fighting position.

Itachi on the other hand just stood there and glared as the bastard who had kidnapped his brother and said in an emotionless tone, "You are going to pay for kidnapping my baby brother and unborn niece or nephew."

Kabuto gasped when the human king's words sunk in.

-

Orochimaru gave one last brutal thrust and released right into the motionless human below him.

Sighing contently the snake demon had just pulled out of the human when Kyuubi and Naruto knocked the chamber doors right off their hinges.

Orochimaru hissed angrily at the fox brothers, who growled and bore their lengthening fangs and claws in response.

"You're to late, brats." Orochimaru suddenly smiled. "I just had him and god was he a good fuck."

Kyuubi and Naruto would have taken great delight in telling the snake bastard that Sasuke had already been pregnant but the fact that he had touch Sasuke in such a manner had them both transforming into their fox forms, both moving to stand on all fours as their hands and feet turned into paws and there bones reformed themselves while their skin grow red and golden fur.

Orochimaru sneered at the red and gold foxes that were both the size of an elephant. The snake demon quickly transformed into his snake form, all limps disappearing as his body lengthened and purple scales replaced pale skin.

Kyuubi was the fist to strike, jumping at the large snake, shape fangs biting into scaly flash.

Orochimaru hissed in agony and tried to bit the red fox back with his poisons fangs but found that the fox was to high up his body so he started whipping the fox with his tail.

While the two fought Naruto crawled over to Sasuke, who hadn't moved from the bed.

Naruto nuzzled the human's shoulder to roll him onto his back and found that the human was unconscious. After sniffing the raven and finding that he couldn't smell any serious wounds and that the kit's scent was still there, he tenderly put the motionless human onto his mouth, being very careful of his fangs and carried him out of the room.

Kyuubi, seeing Naruto take Sasuke out of the room, felt a sense of relief but he had a battle to win so he only allowed himself a second of feeling and then want back to mindlessly biting and clawing at the bastard that had caused his family so much heartache.

Naruto carefully sat Sasuke's motionless form down in the hallway and looked up to see Itachi running toward them.

The human king was covered in blood, but Naruto could smell that it was Kabuto's blood and knew that the weasel demon was dead.

When Itachi reached them, he kneeled next to his little brother and gave Naruto a questioning look, "Is he and the kit all right?"

Naruto nodded his large furry head and headed back the room so he could help his brother finish off the snake demon.

Orochimaru knew that he was taking on to many injuries; Kyuubi was just so quick that the snake hadn't been able to poison the eldest demon prince with his fangs but he had wounded the red fox. Kyuubi had taken a heavy whipping from his tail earlier and was bleeding from a deep gash on his left side, while favoring his left hind leg.

Orochimaru was beginning to think that maybe he could win this but then the younger demon fox came running back into the room, fangs bared and claws out.

Orochimaru hissed angrily, "You may havvve your bitch back but remember itssssss my child that he baressssss insssssside him; MINE!"

And with that he whipped out with his large tail to force the fox demons back and slithered out of the bedroom window and into the forest.

Naruto was about to give chase but then Kyuubi collapsed into his side, whimpering in pain.

Forgetting Orochimaru, Naruto ran to his brother's side and saw that his brother was in a lot of pain. Naruto started to nuzzle his wounded brother's snout to try and comfort him then the golden fox moved to his brothers wounded side and started to lick the wound clean.

Kakashi, Garra, Neji and Kiba ran into the hall and found Itachi covering an unconscious Sasuke with his black clock.

They all sighed with relief when they smelt that their queen was alive but winced as they smelt Orochimaru all over him.

Then Naruto and Kyuubi walked into the hall in their normal forms. Kyuubi was leaning heavily on his brother. They both looked very down.

"My princes?" Kakashi walked toward them to help take some of Kyuubi's weight. "Is the snake dead?"

Kyuubi gave an angry growl, then painfully gasped, "The bastard got away!"

Everyone felt disappointment hit them hard.

-

When everyone made it back to the castle Tsunade had her work cut out for her. Kyuubi was in a bad way with internal bleeding but thanks to his demon healing he would live but he was in a lot of pain and adding that to his anger about Orochimaru getting away, nobody but Naruto was game to go new him at the moment.

Sasuke had yet to regain consciousness and this had Tsunade worried.

"I fair that his body has been through to much and it's trying to recover." Tsunade told Naruto as she looked over Sasuke.

They were in the healer's tower with Kyuubi lying sedated in the bed next to them. Tsunade had been giving Sasuke potion after potion to try and help him but so far the human continued lying in a fevered comatose state.

"He is fighting the heat potion Orochimaru gave him because he is already pregnant and it is exhausting him." Signing, Tsunade turned to the worried blond demon prince, "I'm sorry Naruto but… there is a chance that the queen will loose the kit if the heat potion doesn't leave his system soon."

Naruto felt like his world was being destroyed one little piece at a time. "Is there anything that we can do?"

Tsunade signed again and put a comforting hand on the demon prince's shoulder and replied, "The best thing you could do for him is to sit by him and let him know you are here for him, he may be asleep but he may be able to hear you and he might be able to draw some strength from that."

With that the loin demon left the room.

Naruto looked over at Kyuubi and then back at Sasuke. How did we come to this, one moment we were a happy family and the next we are fighting to keep together.

Gently taking Sasuke's small pale hand into his large clawed hand, Naruto sat on the futon next to his ill mate.

"Please Sasuke," Naruto whispered to the comatose human; feeling a bight awkward, "You have to be strong for me, Kyuubi and the kit. You can beat this, prove to us all again that you are not just some weak human, show us your amazing inner strength once again…please."

Naruto sighed thinking that it was hopeless but suddenly Sasuke's long dark eyelashes flickered. Naruto gasped and leaned forward, putting his free hand up to tenderly comb raven hair out of his mates pale face, sniffed his mate and realized that his heat scent was weakening, "Sasuke? That's it love, open your eyes for me."

Groaning Sasuke opened his dazed eyes and looked at Naruto. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled as tears fell down his face, "Shh baby, you are safe now, sleep and get your strength back."

Sasuke gave him a weak smile and started to fall back into unconsciousness.

Naruto quickly got up and called for Tsunade to tell her that Sasuke had woken up and that he could no longer smell the forced heat and he could smell that the was kit still growing into his mate.

--

Ok sorry to all who didn't want Orochimaru to have his wicked way with our cute little Sasuke but there was a reason way I did it, which will become clear in the next chapter; also Sasuke will give birth in the next chapter.

And now that I gave you all on the edge of your seats wanting the next chapter I'm going to have to be a down right bastard and say that the next chapter will take a long time because 1 my computer is still broken and 2 because my sister (who owns the laptop that I have been using) is going away on holiday and taking the laptop with her.

But I promise I will try and make the next chapter really great so it will be worth the long wait.

Bye for now but not 4ever XD.


	13. note

Sorry Guys but I am not going to be able to update for about two months because I am having to get a new computer 6.9 and that takes money so I'm afraid you are all going to have to wait awhile for updates on any of my stories T_T but I promise that I will not leave them unfinished.

Once again I'm sorry but stuff like this happens, hope to get back soon.


	14. Ch 12

Hello to all, yes I'm finally back, after my long absences. Hope you all missed me because I missed all you wonderful people. And as a treat for being so patient I made this chapter a bight longer, but don't get use to it XD.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 12

Sakura sat in one of the guest chambers of the demon castle, glaring into the dresser mirror as if it was to blame for her problems.

She had been in a fit of rage since she found out that that weak demon barring whore had been saved after being kidnapped and to top off her anger she, along with the rest of the demon nation, had found out that the human was with child.

That whore, it should have been me! She raged to herself as she started to wash off her make-up to get ready for bed.

Suddenly a noise reached her sensitive rabbit ears, turning she realized that it was coming from her balcony.

Rising from her seat she walked out onto the balcony to see were the noise was coming from.

Getting closer to the noise she realized that it almost sounded like a snake hissing.

Suddenly the noise stopped just as suddenly as it had started and seeing nothing out of the ordinary the demoness turned to walk back into her room but the next thing she knew, her too thin body was wrapped painfully tight in a large snake's coil.

Sakura would have screamed but she was so scarred that she couldn't even breath let alone scream.

Orochimaru hissed down at the pink rabbit demon in his coil. He could smell her fear and couldn't help but smile evilly.

Normally he would have been all too happy to swallow any rabbit demon whole but he had special plans for this one.

He had heard of Lady Sakura Haruno and her hatred for the fox princes because they had refused to marry her.

"Lady Ssssssakura Haruno, itssssss an honour to finally meet you, my dear." Orochimaru hissed out in a sickly sweet voice.

Sakura didn't weather she should be less scarred or more.

Suddenly the snake released her and started to change into his more human like form.

"My name is Lord Orochimaru, and I believe that you and I can help each other with our problems."

This court Sakura's attention real quick, forgetting her fear she demanded, "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru smirked as he realized that the rabbit demoness' greed would make her easy to mutilate to do his biding.

"I know that you want power and riches and I am willing to give you all of the royal jewels and allow you to rule alongside me if you help make the demon kingdom mine."

Orochimaru knew that the demoness had already made up her mind as soon as she gave him a greed hungry smile.

-

The next morning, totally unaware of the partnership that had been made only a few rooms away the night before, Hinata with Kumiko in her arms was making her way to Neji's room to ask her cousin if he wanted to come visit Sasuke in the healers tower with her.

She knocked on the heavy wooden doors and waited for her cousin to answer.

Hinata was shocked as Garra opened the door. "Garra? What are you doing in Neji's room?"

Garra blushed as he realized that it was Hinata not the servant that was meant to be coming with his and Neji's breakfast. And what was worse he was shirtless and the love-bites on his chest and neck were very visible for Hinata to see.

"Oh my!" Hinata gasped as it become all to clear to her why the raccoon demon was in her cousin's room.

She had of course known about their feelings for each other but knew they had been forbidden from mating. If father finds out Neji could be executed.

Garra looked at the ground like a child that had just been court with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Garra!" Neji called from inside the room, "Hurry up with that food! I want you at least twice more before we have to go."

Garra's face was now the some colour as his hair and Hinata's wasn't fare from the some colour. "Neji, I'm afraid we've been court red-handed." Garra called back and Neji came running to the door.

Upon seeing Hinata, Neji paled. "Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hinata ignored Neji's question as she asked in a whisper, "What have you done?"

Neji and Garra both looked down at the floor in shame.

"I love him." Neji said as if it was all that needed to be said.

Hinata looked from Garra to Neji and back again.

"You know I have to tell father." Hinata almost sobbed. "I can't hide something like this from him."

Kumiko started to become upset as she sensed everyone's tension and sadness.

Suddenly Garra looked up at Hinata, "Please Hinata if you truly love your cousin you will turn a blind eye. You don't have to tell the bird demon lord."

Hinata looked Garra in the eyes and then came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she told on them. "Ok I'll turn a blind eye but you two can't keep doing this. It will only be a matter of time before my father finds out."

Neji hugged his cousin in thanks and asked, "Will you help us try and find a solution?"

Hinata nodded with a smile.

-

Sasuke started to wake as he heard angry voices coming from outside his bedroom doors; it had been a week since he had been rescued from Orochimaru and they had moved him from the healers tower to his and his mate's chambers.

He was still feeling very weak from his ordeal and wasn't allowed out of bed, healer's orders. So Sasuke spent most of his days sleeping, reading and talking to who ever had time to come and visit him.

Moaning in protest at being woken up by the voices, he slowly sat up and starred tiredly at his chamber doors.

Suddenly he came to full awareness as he realized that it was Kyuubi and Itachi voices that he could hear.

Listening hard Sasuke heard Kyuubi, who was back to full health, growl angrily, "How can you do this to him, he needs you here!"

"You think that I want to leave him like this!" Sasuke heard Itachi yell back just as angrily.

Sasuke was surprised at how mad Itachi seemed to be, after all Itachi wasn't one to show his emotions so easily.

Carefully getting out of bed, Sasuke walked toward the doors, not caring that his legs were shaking with both tiredness and leak of use, he had to find out what was going on.

"Do you even care about what's happened to him!?" Kyuubi yelled as Sasuke made it to the doors and opened one of them to see Kyuubi and Itachi having a standoff right outside, giving each other a death glare that made Sasuke shiver.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked softly.

Kyuubi and Itachi both jumped as they heard him and turned toward him in surprise.

"Sasuke! Did we wake you?" Kyuubi asked moving toward the small human. Wrapping his strong arms around his mate in a loving embrace and kissing the top of the raven's head. "You shouldn't be up. You still need rest."

Sasuke gave Kyuubi a glare knowing that the fox demon was trying to avoid his question.

"Kyuubi, what are you two arguing about?" Sasuke asked more firmly and glanced over at his big brother, only to find that Itachi was looking at the ground with his normal emotionless face. "Itachi?"

Itachi looked up at his little brother and couldn't help the feeling of guilt from rising, but as always he hide his feelings.

Walking over to Sasuke, Itachi ignored Kyuubi's angry glare and took both of Sasuke's small slim hands into his own large hands, forcing Kyuubi to break his embrace, he said in his normal tone, "I will be leaving in the morning. I'm needed back home."

Sasuke know that Itachi would have to be leaving soon; after all he was the king of the human kingdom so it wasn't really that surprising but Sasuke still couldn't stop his sadness. Looking into Itachi's dark eyes Sasuke saw that he was sorry and didn't really want to leave.

Sasuke held back his depressing feelings and gave his brother a reassuring smile and squeezed his hands, saying, "I understand. But you will be back to see your niece or nephew or I will be going to the human kingdom myself to give you the thrashing of your life."

Itachi gave Sasuke an amused smirk, knowing that his baby brother half meant it and hugged him.

Sasuke clang to Itachi and wished that his brother didn't have to go. Whenever Itachi was around he always felt safe; which was important to him right now being pregnant and all, even though he know Kyuubi and Naruto would protect him with their lives it just wasn't the same as having his big brother around, Itachi had been his protector when he was growing up, always trying to save him from their father when he turned abusive toward Sasuke, always trying to sneak him food and water whenever Sasuke was locked up in his chamber rooms for days because his father believed that he needed punishment and even protecting him from some of the guards that worked in the human castle; some of the guards believed him to be a freak and would try and beat him when he was younger.

Itachi sighed as he released Sasuke, he hated doing this to his baby brother, he knew that Sasuke saw him as a protector but he really had to get back, he couldn't ignore his duties as king any longer.

"I will be back in seven months time, that is the earliest I can arrange." Itachi told Sasuke.

Kyuubi snorted in anger; "Surely you could do better then that. You are the king for heavens sake."

Itachi turned back to Kyuubi and started glaring at the redhead again and this time Sasuke joined him.

"Kyuubi, you idiot. Do you have any idea how much my father ignored his kingly duties and how many enemies he made because of his arrogance. The people of the human kingdom were starving and the kingdom was under attack by the human lords, thinking that they could force father off the throne. Itachi now has to right all of our father's mistakes and that is more important right now then sitting around here waiting for me to drop a baby, think about all the starving children back at the human kingdom. The whole god damn world does not evolve around us!" Sasuke yelled at the startled demon.

Kyuubi had been annoyed that Sasuke hadn't made a fuse about Itachi leaving but now he understood and he felt like a down right bastard for all the things he had said to Itachi about abandoning Sasuke.

Lowering his head in shame he mumbled, "Please forgive me, King Itachi. I didn't know that things were so bad back at the human kingdom."

Itachi stopped glaring at the redhead and nodded his head to show that he accepted the apology, and said, "Its all right prince Kyuubi. It only showed me all the more that you care for my brother and that I don't have to worry about his safety while I'm gone."

Seeing Itachi lift his hand, Kyuubi smiled and shook the humans hand in friendship.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "You two block heads, one minute you're fighting and the next you're friends."

Suddenly Naruto came running up the stairs and grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt, "Kakashi just told me that you are leaving in the morning, how could you leave at a time like this!" The blond yelled.

Sasuke sighed and thought to himself. I really need to glue these two together so I didn't have to keep repeating myself.

-

The next morning, everyone was down at the docks to say their farewells to the human king and his companions.

Neji and Garra were two of the saddest to see Itachi leave. They had really enjoyed his company both in and out of the bedroom.

Hinata noticed her cousin and his lover's sadness and she started to get an idea but she would have to do same research before she said anything to them.

Sasuke had also managed to talk Trunsde into letting him come down with them but was forced to be seated at all times otherwise Trunsde wouldn't have agreed to let him out of his chambers, so Sasuke had to sit in the carriage and say his goodbyes.

Sasuke tried as hard as he could to hold back his depression as Itachi gave him one last hug.

"I promise to write to you as soon as I arrive home. And you look after yourself and the baby ok." Itachi said as he released Sasuke from their embrace.

"Of course I'll look after the baby but I don't think I'll have to look after myself, everyone else will be doing that for me." Sasuke replied half serious.

He really wasn't looking forward to everyone mothering him like he was totally hopeless and made of glass.

Itachi smirked and replied, "That's true but try not to kill anyone over it."

Sasuke smiled and nodded as he said, "See you in seven months."

Itachi nodded and turned to walk onto the large royal ship.

Sasuke felt a small tear run down his pale cheek as the ship started to leave, stealing his brother away from him, but was quick to wipe it away and waved as Itachi waved to him before he was too fare away to see.

Naruto and Kyuubi both sat either side of their human and gave him some comforting kisses.

-

Later that day, after everyone had returned to the palace, Iruka was walking out of the kitchens heading for royal bedchambers with Sasuke's tea; Trunsde was having Sasuke drink a special tea that was good for both him and the unborn kit.

Walking up the stairs, Iruka couldn't help but wince at the pain in his lower back.

Damn you Kakashi, you just had to jump me in the hallway earlier.

Iruka sighed in annoyance; he truly did love his husband but he wished the wolf demon would stop ambushing him every time he was in the mood for fun. It was making it very hard for Iruka to go about his daily duties without having to sit down out of exhaustion and Kakashi really needed to learn how to be gentler. Iruka knew that Kakashi didn't mean to be as rough as he was with his body but Kakashi was a demon and sometimes in the heat of the moment he forgets that Iruka is human and would bruise easierly. Not that Iruka complained at the time for he wouldn't notice until after they had finished that he was in pain.

Making it to Sasuke's chambers, the human servant knocked and waited to be invited in but there was no answer.

Iruka frowned in worry.

Knocking louder, Iruka waited again but still no answer.

Iruka quickly opened the door, worried that the queen had been kidnapped again.

But the human servant sighed in relief as he saw Sasuke in his large bed sound asleep in his royal blue sheets.

Normally Sasuke was a light sleeper and would have woken up to someone knocking on his chamber doors.

Iruka guessed that it was because Sasuke was pregnant and sick from Orochimaru's potion.

Closing the door behind him, Iruka walked over to the bedside table and placed the tray of tea down, looking over at Sasuke he sighed.

He looks so cute when he's asleep. Iruka thought to himself.

Sasuke did look much more like a child when he slept, his smooth pale face a picture of innocents.

The raven was lying on his side with his lean pale arm sitting protectively over his lower abdomen.

Iruka couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew that Kakashi wished that they could have children; he himself wished that he could conceive for Kakashi but both he and Kakashi now it was a hopeless dream that could never come true.

Looking at Sasuke's face again, Iruka realized with a smile that in away Sasuke had become like a son to both him and Kakashi.

I guess I'll just have to be happy with that.

With that thought in mind Iruka quietly left the room and started to make his way back to the kitchens.

Turning a corner, Iruka bumped into something pink. Falling gracelessly to the blue-carpeted floor he looked up and felt him heart beat speed up in fear.

The demon he had bumped into was Sakura. She was well known for he hatred of humans and Iruka had already had three bad experiences of her horrid temper when she had been living in the palace as Kyuubi's and Naruto's potential mate.

Gulping down the fear that threatened to choke him, Iruka started to apologise but Sakura was already moving to strike the human servant with her deadly sharp claws.

Iruka crossed his arms over his face in hopes of protecting it but Sakura's attack never came.

Looking up, Iruka was startled to see Kakashi holding Sakura's wrists to stop her attack.

"If you know what's good for you, you will not attack my mate." Kakashi said with a hollow tone that was in a way scarier then his mad tone.

But Sakura didn't seem to be scared or even bothered by Kakashi at all. She simply huffed snobbishly and continued to on down the hall.

Kakashi and Iruka both looked at each other in shock, surprised at her lack of argument.

Moving forward Kakashi helped his mate up and hugged him lovingly.

"You all right?" the wolf demon asked and he ran his fingers tenderly through Iruka's long brown hair.

Iruka sighed in relief at having his mate holding him in his strong arms.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you Kakashi." Iruka replied as he leaned against his demon lover.

Suddenly realizing just how tense Kakashi was, Iruka looked up at his mate and asked, "What's wrong, love?"

Kakashi was starring in the direction that Sakura had gone with a serious look on his face.

"She is up to something." The wolf demon answered, referring to Sakura.

Iruka looked over his shoulder to stare in the direction the rabbit demoness had gone in as well, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi looked back at the human in his arms and replied, "Ever since Sasuke was brought back to the castle Sakura has been keeping a low profile and I think she is planning something."

Iruka started to feel worried for Sasuke and the kit's safety and asked his lover, "What are we going to do about it?"

Kakashi gave Iruka a grim look and answered, "There is nothing we can do, we have no proof but I will talk to Yondaime and try and get him to make her leave."

Iruka sighed knowing that the demon king would not throw the lady out; even though Yondaime knew about what Sakura did to his son's, the king believed that everyone deserved a second chance and without proof that she is up to no good the king would not simply tell Sakura that she had to leave.

Iruka just hoped that they would be able to stop her from hurting Sasuke.

-

Naruto dragged his feet as he walked up the stairs heading for his chambers.

He was totally exhausted, and all he wanted to do was go and lay down on his bed with Sasuke.

Between his normal lessons in royalty he was also training with Kyuubi on the training grounds every evening.

Kyuubi had become obsessed with becoming a stronger warrior to protect Sasuke and the unborn kit; from the moment the redhead awoke he would train non-stop until it was suppertime.

Naruto was starting to become worried about his older brother.

And he wasn't the only one; Sasuke had hardly seen Kyuubi since Itachi had left five days ago.

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he thought about his mate.

Even though Orochimaru had raped him, the human refused to let it get him down, it may have helped that he didn't really remember it happening but he said that he would not let that bastard stop him from being happy about being pregnant for the first time.

Naruto loved how strong Sasuke was mentally, even though he has never really had a happy childhood and he was suffering nightmares of his kidnapping and rape, he still remained strong.

Finally making it to his chamber doors he walked in. Looking around he realized that Sasuke wasn't in bed; sniffing the air, the blond found that Sasuke's scent lead him out to the balcony.

Looking out the blond demon saw his beautiful mate looking out at the sun setting over the village and farmland surrounding the castle.

Sasuke was in a royal blue and pearl white kimono with his long hair free in the wind.

Naruto smiled as he moved to hug his mate from behind, giving him a peck on the check.

"Hello my love." Naruto whispered in his ear.

Sasuke smiled as he felt Naruto's body heat warm him against the cool evening air.

"Hi. Did you have a hard day?" Sasuke asked as he turned in Naruto's strong arms and saw the blonde's happy but tired expression.

Naruto nodded in reply and said, "Between Kyuubi and my lesson's, I've never been so out of energy."

Sasuke frowned and sighed, "Kyuubi is still training then?"

Again Naruto nodded.

"We are going to have to have a talk with him tonight before bed. He is only going to hurt himself if he keeps this up." Sasuke seemed to say more to himself then to Naruto.

Naruto suddenly gave small chuckle and said, "And if he did hurt himself then he can whine about being totally useless instead of not being strong enough."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's attempt of lightening the mood.

Suddenly Sasuke started to feel dizzy and had to lean heavily on Naruto.

Naruto felt Sasuke lean on him and was quick to get a good strong grip on his mate.

Sasuke was all but better from the potion Orochimaru gave him but he still had dizzy spells here and there.

"Come on, let's lay down." Naruto whispered as he picked up his dizzy mate, bridal style and walked back into the bedchamber, gently placing Sasuke down in the soft bed and then he cuddled up to his human.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence they both fell into an easy slumber.

About half an hour later, Naruto woke to the feel of Sasuke suddenly leaping out of bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused as he saw the human hurry to the bathing chamber.

But he understood when he heard the sounds of Sasuke emptying his stomach.

Sasuke seemed to never get morning sickness in the mornings but the afternoons were different.

Running after his mate, the blond found him on all fours in front of the chamber pot.

Naruto hated how Sasuke would become sickly pale and the look of pain on his face as his whole body jerked as he emptied his stomach.

Moving forward he kneeled down next to the sick human and held his long black hair back so he wouldn't vomit in it and rubbed his back calmingly.

Naruto made a disgusted face as the smell of vomit insulted his sensitive nose.

He sighed in relief as Sasuke finished and was helping his mate back up when they both heard voice chuckle behind them, "Ah the wonders of being pregnant."

Turning they saw Kyuubi standing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke gave Kyuubi a particularly harsh glare and growled, "I'm glad you find it wonderful!"

Kyuubi seemed unfazed by the death glare and moved forward to help Sasuke walk to the bedroom while replying, "You know I'm only joking."

But when Sasuke jerked out of Kyuubi's reach, Kyuubi looked confused and a bit worried.

"DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO HELP ME NOW! I DO FINE WHEN YOU RUN OFF TO TRY AND PROVE YOUR MANLNESS BY TRAINING UNTIL YOU DRIP!"

Even Naruto jumped back as Sasuke harsh tone.

Kyuubi looked both scared and hurt by Sasuke's words.

"I do that so I can protect you." The redhead tried to defend himself.

But Sasuke only seemed to get angrier, "'PROTECT ME!' HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PROTECT ME IF YOU ARE NEVER HERE TO SEE ME?! THE ONLY PEOPLE I SEE ALL DAY ARE KAKASHI, IRUKA AND HINATA! NARUTO CAN'T BE HERE BECAUSE HE MUST LEARN TO BE A GOOD KING FOR BOTH THE KINGDOM'S AND MY SACK AND EVEN WITH HIS LESSON'S AND TRAINING HE IS STILL HERE TO COMFORT WHEN I GET SICK BUT ALL YOU DO IS SHOW UP AFTERWARD AND MAKE IT OUT TO BE ONLY A JOKE, **YOU BASTARD!!!**" As Sasuke finished his sentence he slapped Kyuubi across the check and ran out of their chambers.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi knew he would be heading for either Hinata's or Kakashi and Iruka's chambers.

Kyuubi looked down at the ground in shame and moved his tanned hand to his slapped check.

The slapped hadn't really hurt but just the fact that Sasuke had slapped him hurt more them words could say.

Naruto recovered from his shock and moved toward Kyuubi and said in what he hoped was a comforting voice, "He didn't mean it Kyuubi. You just picked a bad time to make a joke, with his mood swings starting and the fact that he had just been sick-"

"No." Kyuubi interrupted in a small ashamed voice as he continued looking at the ground. "He is right, I should be here for him like you."

Naruto shook his head and said, "You are doing what you think is right, Sasuke just misses you and he is worried that you are going to hurt yourself… infact we both are."

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto and said, "I guess I better stop training so much and go apologise to Sasuke."

Naruto nodded and they both went after their human.

-

Sasuke had intended to go cry in Iruka's shoulder but he only made it to the bottom of the stairway when he was forced to sit down, his emotions becoming to much to handle and he just broke down crying right there.

Stupid Kyuubi! Stupid hormones! Lord I hate being pregnant!

Suddenly Sasuke heard people walking down toward him but he didn't both holding back his sobbing, as he knew it was Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Kyuubi said as he stopped next the human and sat down on the stairs next to him.

Naruto kept quiet and gave them their space, knowing that they needed time to talk to each other.

Kyuubi was about to apologise but suddenly Sasuke particularly throw himself into Kyuubi's arms and sobbed, "I'm sorry Kyuubi, I shouldn't have said those things and I shouldn't have slapped you!"

Kyuubi was really starting to hate these mood swings.

Sighing Kyuubi hugged his mate tightly and whispered in his ear, "No you were right. From now on I will only train for two hours everyday and be there for you when you need me."

Sasuke smiled but continued to sob because his hormones seemed to want him too.

Naruto smiled and walked toward them but suddenly stopped in his tracks for he suddenly realized something was different about Sasuke's scent. Moving forward again to get a better sniff, Naruto realized what was different about the human's scent and it caused him to turn sickly pale with worry.

Kyuubi and Sasuke noticed Naruto's add behaviour.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked worriedly.

Naruto could only point his finger at Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke also turned pale and asked, "What? Is the baby in danger?"

Kyuubi quickly turned back to Sasuke and sniffed around his abdomen and also realized the chance and gasped, "Sasuke… t-t-there are t-two babies!"

-

Ha, bet you didn't see that coming. Sasuke it pregnant with two babies but is one of the babies Orochimaru's, you will have to wait to find out and what is Hinata planning for Neji and Garra.

You all hate me for ending it there don't you ;P.

Hope you enjoyed and I hopefully will have the next chapter up soon.


	15. Chapter 13

Next chapter finally here, sorry about the wait but I only just out of hospital and back to my computer hope you all like.

-

Chapter 13

Sasuke starred at Kyuubi in total and utter shock, "W-what?"

"There are two different scents coming from you now." Naruto gasped out as he moved closer to his mate and brother.

Sasuke suddenly smiled and asked excitedly, "You mean I'm going to have twins?"

Kyuubi gently grabbed Sasuke's shoulders gently and replied glumly, "You don't understand love. This is not a good thing."

Sasuke looked shocked by this, "Why not?"

Naruto answered sadly, "We would have known from the start if you were having twins, but one of these scents are new…recent."

Sasuke still looked confused so Kyuubi added sadly, "Sasuke, who was the last person you were intermit with."

Horror and realization came to Sasuke like a slap in the face. He had not had sex with Kyuubi or Naruto since Orochimaru had forced himself on him.

"No!" Sasuke gasped out and his already puffy red eyes filled with more tears.

Kyuubi and Naruto were about to try and comfort their mate but Sasuke's eyes rolled back he fainted into Kyuubi's chest, the shock and emotional stress becoming to much for him.

-

The next few days were very hard on everyone, Sasuke hadn't said a word since he found out that he could be carrying Orochimaru's child and was quickly slipping into depression, Kyuubi had become very angry at everyone and everything, while Naruto refused to leave Sasuke's side, fearing that his mate would do something stupid out of depression.

Everyone else in the castle felt sad for the royal family and it was now rare to see anyone with a smile.

It was like the castle had a very dark, dank and dreary cloud hanging over it, suffocating any and all happiness.

The only demon in the castle that was not upset by the bad news was Sakura but she kept to herself.

-

Hinata gave a sad sighed as she left Sasuke's room with Kumiko in her arms.

Once again she had tried to get Sasuke to talk to her and eat something but her friend only seemed to slip further into depression when he saw Kumiko.

Hinata wished with all her might that Sasuke could have had his first pregnancy without so much stress and heartache.

Walking into her room she saw that a letter was sitting on her dresser and she momentarily forget Sasuke.

Running over she sat Kumiko on the floor so the little pup could crawl around and ripped open the letter anxiously.

Dear Lady Hinata Hugga of the bird demons,

I was very fascinated by your proposal and I think that it is a very good idea that I am welling to take part in but only if your cousin and Garra also agree.

After you talk to them about this plan of yours have them write to me with their answers and if they agree I shawl write to your father and Garra's family with my request.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Yours sincerely,

King Itachi Uchiha of the human kingdom.

P.s. Enclosed is letter for my poor baby brother, if you could please see that he gets it, I would be most grateful.

Hinata smiled for the first time in days when she realized that the human king was willing to take part in his plan to help Neji and Garra have a relationship, but reading the last bight reminded her that not all was well.

Looking in the ripped open envelope again she saw a second envelope with 'Sasuke' written on it.

Picking Kumiko back up, she made her way back to Sasuke's room.

Naruto, who was in the room, and Sasuke were surprised when Hinata walked back into their chambers.

"This is for you, Sasuke." Hinata said gently as her handed Sasuke the letter.

Sasuke slowly opened the envelope and started to read, surprised to find it was from his brother.

Dearest Baby Brother,

I heard about the unwanted scent, (next time I would like to be told about such things from you not your friends) and I have no doubt that you are being depressed about it, knowing you, you have stopped talking and eating.

If this is the case I have only one thing to say to you mister.

Shame on you.

The baby inside you is not to blame for this, even if it is Orochimaru's, the baby had no say in what happened, and Orochimaru is the only one to blame.

I thought you of all people would never blame a child for something that is not their fault.

Not only that but you are also hurting the kit that is Kyuubi's or Naruto's, now stop mopping around and look after yourself and your unborn kids.

And just remember even if the other kid is from Orochimaru's seed, it also came from your body and has Uchiha blood.

From your wise older Brother.

P.s. If I hear that you haven't listened to my wisdom I will be over there in a heartbeat to kick your ass foolish little brother.

Sasuke smiled as tears ran down his face. He knew Itachi was right and fault so ashamed that he was doing what his father had always don't to him.

He turned to Naruto and Hinata, both in shock after seeing Sasuke smile.

"Hinata would you be so kind as to get me something to eat please." Sasuke asked, his voice sounding slightly croaky from lack of use.

Hinata smiled in relief and left quickly.

Naruto, who had being sitting at the task, walked over to his mate and asked happily, "Why the sudden chance?"

Sasuke suddenly looked at Naruto seriously, "Itachi, made me realize that I'm only doing what father did to me. This child, even if it is Orochimaru's, is not to blame and I will be the best mother I can be to **both** my babies."

Naruto's smile grow brighter and he lay next to his mate, giving him a peck on the check and said, "If you can love this baby then so can I."

Sasuke felt like crying in relief when he realized that Naruto was giving him his fall support.

"Well don't expect me to pretend that that little bastard is one of the family!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned and saw Kyuubi had just walked in and he didn't look too happy at all.

The human looked shocked by the redhead's words but Naruto glared at his big brother and growled, "How can you say that, no one is pretending anything. The child will be told of its horrible father but we **WILL** act as its fathers for it is still apart of this pack."

Kyuubi glared and yelled back, "NO! I WILL NOT BE THAT CHILDS FATHER!"

Naruto was about to yell back but Sasuke suddenly stood from the bed and stormed over to Kyuubi and slapped him across the face and hissed, "Maybe it was a mistake I ever mated you, because right now all I see is my father standing in front of me."

Kyuubi's red eye suddenly glowed with twice as much anger and he growled back, "Maybe it was a mistake because I didn't realize that I was mating a whore."

Sasuke's anger turned into shock again but before he could say anymore Kyuubi turned and left the room; one of his red fox tails slapping Sasuke across the check as he left.

Naruto ran to punch Kyuubi until his hand broke but Sasuke stopped him saying, "No leave him."

Naruto couldn't believe that Kyuubi would do something like this and normally Kyuubi wouldn't but no one knew that that morning Sakura had put something in Kyuubi's drink.

-

Sasuke couldn't believe it, three months, THREE MONTH of being pregnant and he could hardly walk. Tsunade explained that because he was now having two little bundles of joy that he was going to get bigger quicker, and god did he feel fat.

Naruto loved it though, he could now feel the little ones move but Sasuke hardly let Naruto touch his stomach because the little ones liked to kick way more whenever they knew Naruto was there.

Sasuke and Naruto's love seemed to grow stronger with every pasting day; Naruto was the only person that Sasuke wouldn't get crabby at.

But with each passing day they seemed to loose Kyuubi more and more, Sasuke tried to get Kyuubi to feel the babies move or help with setting up the babies room but the redhead refused and everyone, Naruto and Yondaime especially were starting to get really sick of Kyuubi's behaviour.

Kakashi was the only one that noticed that Sakura's spirits seemed to brighten with each pasting day and he had told all the servants to keep a good eye on her because he knew that she must have something to do with Kyuubi's odd behaviour but wanted proof before he said anything.

He did tell Sasuke though and Sasuke hoped that Kakashi was right and that Kyuubi would come around and be his horny, irritating self again.

-

Sakura walked into her chambers and yelped in shock as she saw Orochimaru was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Don't scar me like that!" The pink rabbit demoness hissed as Orochimaru stood to greet her.

"How is our Prince Kyuubi this morning?" The snake asked with an evil smirk.

Sakura smirked just as evilly as she replied; "I think he is more hated then me right now. Your potion really did the trick."

Orochimaru nodded in approval then asked, "And my soon to be born hatchling?"

At this the demoness gave him a look of disgust, "As far as I know still alive. But I didn't understand why you care; your bastard will be born after fox kit so it will be useless to us."

Orochimaru's smirk just grow as he answered and pulled a small vile of red liquid, "Normally that would be true but when you sneak little Sasuke this potion the kit will die and leave my hatchling unharmed."

Sakura looked a little unsure at that, "As much as I hate the useless human, I don't like the thought of murdering a child."

Orochimaru gave the demoness a hard look and snapped, "Do you want the kingdom or not?"

Sakura sighed then took the vile from the snake demon and said, "I'll sneak it to him tomorrow morning when the idiot brothers aren't with him."

Orochimaru smirked again and left.

-

Kakashi sighed again as he walked toward the royal chambers.

Naruto had asked him to watch Sasuke that morning because he was in lessons and Kyuubi… well Kyuubi seemed to want nothing to do with Sasuke at the moment which was hurting Sasuke more and more everyday.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke seemed to be mourning over Kyuubi like he was dead and maybe to Sasuke he was, this new mean and harsh Kyuubi is nothing like the joking, honorable demon prince that he use to be.

The wolf demon seriously hoped that his theory about Sakura some how making Kyuubi act different was right and that he would catch her soon so the threesome could be happy together again.

Kakashi was almost upon the royal chambers but stopped when his sensitive nose court Sakura's scent.

What is she up to now? He thought to himself as he turned the corner just in time to see Sakura sneak into the royal chambers.

Oh no! Sasuke! The wolf demon knew that Sasuke would be sleeping right now and he wasn't going to let the demoness near his pup, especially while pregnant. It only took two seconds for Kakashi to reach the chambers and see Sakura was pouring some red liquid into Sasuke's water that was sitting in the bedside table.

Fangs drawn and claws ready, the wolf demon growled and attacked.

Sakura didn't know what hit her, one minute she was doing Orochimaru's dirty work and the next she was on the floor in server pain and bleeding from her arm.

And now she was being forced to her feet and slammed against the wall, and a very pissed looking Kakashi bearing his fangs at her as he growled, "What were you trying to give my pup!?"

"Unhand me you crazy beast! This is no way to treat a lady!" Sakura screamed back at the wolf demon.

The yelling causing Sasuke to wake with a start, "What's going on?"

But the rabbit and wolf demon both ignored the human.

"You are no lady!" Kakashi growled as he brutally slammed the demoness into the wall again. "You are a traitor to the royal family and will be executed."

For once Sakura actual looked fearful for her life; she was only now realizing that she had just been court trying to harm the Queen of the demon kingdom…while pregnant with the kingdoms heir's no less.

Sasuke looked at them and slowly realized that his adopted father had just saved him and his unborn children; though he didn't know how, he could still tell by what was being said.

Suddenly Kakashi calmed and said, "Or we make a deal."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked by this.

But the wolf demon just continued, "I know that you don't know potions or poisons but you were using a potion from the smell of that red shit your were putting into my pup's water, so obviously you aren't working alone. Now you can tell me whom you are working with and your pitiful life will be spared as long as you leave the castle and never return or I can take you to the king right now and have you executed. Its your choice."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud of the demon who he thought of as a father figure.

Sakura thought for a moment and decided that Orochimaru and the kingdom were not worth her life and she would just have to find another way of gaining power and riches.

"It was Orochimaru who ordered me to give that whore a potion that would kill the first child without hurting the second, so his child would be first in long for the throne." She spilt out quickly.

Suddenly Sasuke moved toward them and asked, "What about Kyuubi? Has that snake bastard ordered you to give Kyuubi something to chance him?"

Sakura nodded causing Sasuke and Kakashi feel relief that Kyuubi wasn't acting like a bastard of his own accord.

Then Kakashi said firmly to the demoness, "How has Orochimaru been meeting you?"

Sakura sighed as if getting sick of being questioned, "He has been coming here believe it or not, he has a potion that hides his scent."

Kakashi seemed to be satisfied with this and let the demoness go while saying firmly, "Pack your things now and leave before I get my soldiers."

Sakura was quick to leave the room and Kakashi turned to the human gave him a comforting hug, because it finally hit the raven that Orochimaru had been in the castle this while time and could have done anything to him in his weakened pregnant state.

Later that day after Sakura had left, Kakashi told his soldiers to search the castle for any sighs of Orochimaru but they couldn't find a trace of him.

Sasuke had told Naruto about Sakura and Orochimaru walking together and about Kyuubi.

Naruto was so overwhelmed with joy that Kyuubi would be himself again within the next couple of days.

But everyone was nervous when they found out Orochimaru could be hiding in the castle somewhere and they wouldn't be able to scent him.

Kakashi was appointed Sasuke's full time bodyguard and everyone was on full alert.

-

So hope you all liked it.

Next chapter we find out what Hinata's plans are for Itachi, Neji and Garra and Sasuke will give birth.

XD yay!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry that I've been gone so long but I'm having some real life problems that are still on going but at least I've updated for all you beautiful people finally, hope you like XD.

-

Chapter 12

Sakura sat in one of the guest rooms of the demon castle, glaring into the dresser mirror as if it was to blame for her problems.

She had been in a fit of rage since she found out that that weak demon bearer whore had been saved after being kidnapped and to top off her anger she, along with the rest of the demon nation, had found out that the human was with child.

That whore, it should have been me! She raged to herself as she started to wash off her make-up to get ready for bed.

Suddenly a noise reached her sensitive rabbit ears, turning she saw it was coming from her balcony.

Rising from her seat she walked out onto the balcony to see were the noise was coming from.

Getting closer to the noise she realized that it almost sounded like a snake hissing.

Suddenly the noise stopped just as suddenly as it had started and seeing nothing out of the ordinary the demoness turned to walk back into her but next thing she knew, her to thin body was wrapped painfully in a large snake's coil.

Sakura would have screamed but she was so scarred that she couldn't even breath let alone scream.

Orochimaru hissed down at the pink rabbit demon in his coil. He could smell her fear and couldn't help but smile evilly.

Normally he would have been all too happy to swallow any rabbit demon whole but he had special plans for this one.

He had heard of Lady Sakura Haruno and her hatred for the fox princes because they had refused to marry her.

"Lady Ssssssakura Haruno, itssssss an honour to finally meet you, my dear." Orochimaru hissed out in a sickly sweet voice.

Sakura didn't weather she should less scarred or more.

Suddenly the snake released her and started to change into his more human like form.

"My name is Lord Orochimaru, and I believe that you and I can help each other with our problems."

This court Sakura's attention real quick, forgetting her fear she demanded, "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru smirked as he realized that the rabbit demoness' greed would make her easy to mutilate to do his biding.

"I know that you want power and riches and I am willing to give you all of the royal fox jewels and allow you to rule alongside me if you help make the demon kingdom mine."

Orochimaru knew that the demoness had already made up her mind as soon as she gave him a greed hungry smile.

-

Meanwhile, totally unaware of the partnership being made only a few rooms away, Hinata with Kumiko in her arms was making her way to Neji's room to ask her cousin if he wanted to come visit Sasuke in the healers tower with her.

She knocked on the heavy wooden doors and waited for her cousin to answer.

Hinata was shocked as Garra opened the door. "Garra? What are you doing in Neji's room?"

Garra blushed as he realized that it was Hinata not the servant that was meant to be coming with his and Neji's breakfast. And what was worst he was shirtless and the love-bites on his chest and neck were very visible for Hinata to see.

"Oh my!" Hinata gasped as it become clear to her why the raccoon demon was in her cousin's room.

She had of course known about their feelings for each other but knew they had been forbidden from mating. If father finds out Neji could be executed.

Garra looked at the ground like a child that had just been court with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Garra!" Neji called from inside the room, "Hurry up with that food! I want you at least twice more before we have to go."

Garra's face was now the some colour as his hair and Hinata's wasn't fare from. "Neji, I'm afraid we've been court red-handed." Garra called back and Neji came running to the door.

Upon seeing Hinata, Neji paled. "Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hinata ignored Neji's question as she asked in a whisper, "What have you done?"

Neji and Garra both looked down at the floor in shame. "I love him."

Hinata looked from Garra to Neji and back again.

"You know I have to tell father." Hinata almost sobbed. "I can't hide something like this from him."

Kumiko started to become upset as she sensed everyone's sadness.

Suddenly Garra looked up at Hinata, "Please Hinata if you truly love your cousin you will pertained you saw nothing. You don't have to tell the bird demon lord."

Hinata looked Garra in the eyes and then came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she told. "Ok I'll turn a blind eye but you two can't keep doing this. It will only be a matter of time before my father finds out."

Neji hugged his cousin in thanks and asked, "Will you help us try and find a solution?"

Hinata nodded with a smile.

-

Sasuke started to wake as he heard angry voices coming from outside his bedroom doors; it had been a week since he had been rescued from Orochimaru and they had moved him from the healers tower to his and his mate's chambers.

He was still feeling very weak from his ordeal and wasn't allowed out of bed, healer's orders. So Sasuke spent most of his days sleeping, reading and talking to who ever had time to come and visit him.

Moaning in protest at being woken up by the voices, he slowly sat up and starred tiredly at his chamber doors.

Suddenly he came to full awareness as he realized that it was Kyuubi and Itachi voices that he could hear.

Listening hard Sasuke he Kyuubi, who was back to full health, growl angrily, "How can you do this to him, he needed you right now!"

"You think that I want to leave him like this!" Sasuke heard Itachi yell back just as angrily.

Sasuke was surprised at how mad Itachi seemed, after all Itachi wasn't one to show his emotions so easier.

Carefully getting out of bed, Sasuke walked toward the doors, not caring that his legs were shaking with both tiredness and leak of use, he had to find out what was going on.

"Do you even care about what's happens to him!" Kyuubi yelled as Sasuke made it to the doors and opened one of them to see Kyuubi and Itachi having a standoff right outside, giving each other a death glare that made Sasuke shiver.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked softly.

Kyuubi and Itachi both jumped as they heard him and turned toward him in surprise.

"Sasuke! Did we wake you?" Kyuubi asked moving toward the small human. Wrapping his strong arms around his mate in a loving embrace and kissing the top of the raven's head. "You shouldn't be up. You still need rest."

Sasuke gave Kyuubi a glare knowing that the fox demon was trying to avoid his question.

"Kyuubi, what are you two arguing about?" Sasuke asked more firmly and glanced over at his big brother, only to find that Itachi was looking at the ground with his normal emotionless face. "Itachi?"

Itachi looked up at his little brother and couldn't help the feeling of guilt from rising, but as always he hide his feelings.

Walking over to Sasuke, Itachi ignored Kyuubi's angry glare and took both of Sasuke's small slim hands into his own large hands, forcing Kyuubi to break his embrace, he said in his normal tone, "I will be leaving in the morning. I'm needed back home."

Sasuke know that Itachi would have to be leaving soon; after all he was the king of the human kingdom so it wasn't really that surprising but Sasuke still couldn't stop his sadness. Looking into Itachi's dark eyes Sasuke saw that he was sorry and didn't really want to leave.

Sasuke held back his depressing feelings and gave his brother a reassuring smile and squeezed his hands, saying, "I understand. But you will be back to see your niece or nephew or I will be going of to the human kingdom myself to give you the thrashing of your life."

Itachi gave Sasuke an amused smirk, knowing that his baby brother half meant it and hugged him.

Sasuke clang to Itachi and wished that his brother didn't have to go. Whenever Itachi was around he always felt safe; which was important to him right now being pregnant and all, even though he know Kyuubi and Naruto would protect him with their lives it just wasn't the same as having his big brother again, Itachi had been his protector when he was growing up, always trying to save him from their father when he turned abusive toward Sasuke, always trying to sneak him food and water when ever Sasuke was locked up in his chamber rooms for days because his father believed that he needed punishment and even protecting him from some of the guards that worked in the human castle; some of the guards believed him to be a freak and would try and beat him when he was younger.

Itachi sighed as he released Sasuke, he hated doing this to his baby brother, he knew that Sasuke saw him as a protector but he really had to get back, he couldn't ignore his duties as king any longer.

"I will be back in seven months time, that is the earliest I can arrange." Itachi told Sasuke.

Kyuubi snorted in anger; "Surely you could do better then that. You are the king for heavens sake."

Itachi turned back to Kyuubi and started glaring at the redhead again and this time Sasuke joined him.

"Kyuubi, you idiot. Do you have any idea how much my father ignored his kingly duties and how many enemies he made because of his arrogance. The people of the human kingdom were starving and the kingdom was under attack by the human lords, thinking that they could force father off the throne. Itachi now has to right all of our father's mistakes and that is more important right now then sitting around here waiting for me to drop a baby, think about all the starving children back at the human kingdom. The whole god damn world does not evolve around us!" Sasuke yelled at the startled demon.

Kyuubi had been annoyed that Sasuke hadn't made a fuse about Itachi leaving but now he understood and he felt like a down right bastard for all the things he had said to Itachi about abandoning Sasuke.

Lowering his head in shame he mumbled, "Please forgive me, King Itachi. I didn't know that things were so bed back at the human kingdom."

Itachi stopped glaring at the redhead and nodded his head to show that he accepted the apology, and said, "Its all right prince Kyuubi. It only showed me all the more that you care for my brother and that I don't have to worry about his safety while I'm gone."

Seeing Itachi lift his hand, Kyuubi smiled and shook the humans hand in friendship.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "You two are block heads, one minute your fighting and the you're friends."

Suddenly Naruto came running up the stairs and grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt, "Kakashi just told me that you are leaving in the morning, how could you leave at a time like this!" The blond yelled.

Sasuke sighed and thought to himself. I really need to glue these two together so I didn't have to keep repeating myself.

-

The next morning, everyone was down at the docks to say their farewell to the human king and his champions.

Neji and Garra were two of the saddest to see Itachi leave. They really enjoyed his company both in and out of the bedroom.

Hinata noticed her cousins and his lover's sadness and she started to get an idea but she would have to do same research before she said anything them.

Sasuke had also managed to talk Trunsde into letting him come down with them but was forced to be seated at all times otherwise Trunsde wouldn't have agreed to let him out of his chambers, so Sasuke had to sit in the carriage and say his goodbyes.

Sasuke tried as hard as he could to hold back his depression as Itachi gave him one last hug.

"I promise to write to you as soon as I arrive home. And you look after yourself and the baby ok." Itachi said as he released Sasuke from their embrace.

"Of course I'll look after the baby but I don't think I'll have to look after myself, everyone else will be doing that enough." Sasuke replied half serious.

He really wasn't looking forward to everyone mothering him like he was totally hopeless.

Itachi smirked and replied, "That's true but try not to kill everyone over it."

Sasuke smiled and nodded as he said, "See you in seven months."

Itachi nodded and turned to walk onto the large royal ship.

Sasuke felt a small tear run down his pale cheek as the ship started to leave, stealing his brother away from him, but was quick to wipe it away and waved as Itachi waved to him before he was too fare away to see.

Naruto and Kyuubi both sat either of their human and gave him comforting kisses.

-

Later that day, after everyone had returned to the palace, Iruka was walking out of the kitchens heading for royal bedchambers with Sasuke's tea; Trunsde was having Sasuke drink a special tea that was good for both him and the kit.

Walking up same stairs, Iruka couldn't help but wince at the pain in his lower back.

Damn you Kakashi, you just had to jump me in the hallway earlier.

Iruka sighed in annoyance; he truly did love his husband but he wished the wolf demon would stop ambushing him every time he was in the mood for fun. It was making it very hard for Iruka to go about his daily duties without having to sit down out of exhaustion and Kakashi really needed to learn how to be gentler. Iruka knew that Kakashi didn't mean to be as rough as he was with his body but Kakashi was a demon and sometimes in the heat of the moment he forgets that Iruka is human and would bruise easierly. Not that Iruka complained at the time for he wouldn't notice until after they had finished that he was in pain.

Making it to Sasuke's chambers, the human servant knocked and waited to be invited in but there was no answer.

Iruka frowned in worry.

Knocking louder, Iruka waited again but still no answer.

Iruka quickly opened the door, worried that the queen had been kidnapped again.

But the human servant sighed in relief as he saw Sasuke in his large bed sound asleep in his royal blue sheets.

Normally Sasuke was a light sleeper and would have woken up to someone knocking on his chamber doors.

Iruka guessed that it was because Sasuke was pregnant and sick from Orochimaru's potion.

Closing the door behind him, Iruka walked over to the bedside table and placed the tray of tea down, looking over at Sasuke he sighed.

He looks so cute when he's asleep. Iruka thought to himself.

Sasuke did look much more like a child when he slept, his smooth pale face a picture of innocents.

The raven was lying on his side with his lean pale arm sitting protectively over his lower abdomen.

Iruka couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew that Kakashi wished that they could have children; he himself wished that he could conceive for his Kakashi but both he and Kakashi now it was a hopeless dream that could never come true.

Looking at Sasuke's face again, Iruka realized with a smile that in away Sasuke had become like a son to both him and Kakashi.

I guess I'll just have to be happy with that.

With that thought in mind Iruka quietly left the room and started to make his way back to the kitchens.

Turning a corner, Iruka bumped into something pink. Falling gracelessly to the blue-carpeted floor he looked up and felt him heart beat speed up in fear.

The demon he had bumped into was Sakura. She was well known for he hatred of humans and Iruka had already had three bad experiences of her horrid temper when she had been living in the palace as Kyuubi's and Naruto's potential mate.

Gulping down the fear that threatened to choke him, Iruka started to apologise but Sakura was already moving to strike the human servant with her deadly sharp claws.

Iruka crossed his arms over his face in hopes of protecting it but Sakura's attack never came.

Looking up, Iruka was startled to see Kakashi holding Sakura's wrists to stop her attack.

"If you know what's good for you, you will not attack my mate." Kakashi said with a hollow tone that was in a way scarier then his mad tone.

But Sakura didn't seem to be scared or even bothered by Kakashi at all. She simply huffed snobbishly and continued to on down the hall.

Kakashi and Iruka both looked at each other in shock, surprised at her lack of argument.

Moving forward Kakashi helped his mate up and hugged him lovingly.

"You all right?" the wolf demon asked and he ran his finger tenderly through Iruka's long brown hair.

Iruka sighed in relief at having his mate holding him in his strong arms.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you Kakashi." Iruka replied as he leaned against his demon lover.

Suddenly realizing just how tense Kakashi was, Iruka looked up at his mate and asked, "What's wrong, love?"

Kakashi was starring in the direction that Sakura had gone with a serious look on his face.

"She is up to something." The wolf demon answered, referring to Sakura.

Iruka looked over his shoulder to starring in the direction the rabbit demoness had gone in as well, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi looked back at the human in his arms and replied, "Ever since Sasuke was brought back to the castle Sakura has been keeping a low profile and I think she is planning something."

Iruka started to feel worried for Sasuke and the kit's safety and asked his lover, "What are we going to do about it?"

Kakashi gave Iruka a grim look and answered, "There is nothing we can do, we have no proof but I will talk to Yondaime and try and get him to make her leave."

Iruka sighed knowing that the demon king would not throw the lady out; even though Yondaime knew about what Sakura did to his son's, the king believed that everyone deserved a second chance and without proof that she is up to no good the king would not simply tell Sakura that she had to leave.

Iruka just hoped that they would be able to stop her from hurting Sasuke.

-

Naruto dragged his feet as he walked up the stairs heading for his chambers.

He was totally exhausted, and all he wanted to do was go and lay down on his bed with Sasuke.

Between his normal lessons in royalty he was also training with Kyuubi on the training grounds every evening.

Kyuubi had become obsessed with becoming a stronger warrior to protect Sasuke and the unborn kit; from the moment the redhead awoke he would train non-stop until it was suppertime.

Naruto was starting to become worried about his older brother.

And he wasn't the only one; Sasuke had hardly seen Kyuubi since Itachi had left five days ago.

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he thought about his mate.

Even though Orochimaru had raped him, the human refused to let it get him down, it may have helped that he didn't really remember it happening but he said that he would not let that bastard stop him from being happy about being pregnant for the first time.

Naruto loved how strong Sasuke was mentally, even though he has never really had a happy childhood and he was suffering nightmares of his kidnapping and rape.

Finally making it to his chamber doors he walked in. Looking around he realized that Sasuke wasn't in bed; sniffing the air, the blond found that Sasuke's scent lead him out to the balcony.

Looking out the blond demon saw his beautiful mate looking out at the sun setting over the village and farmland surrounding the castle.

Sasuke was it a royal blue and black kimono with his long hair free in the wind.

Naruto smiled as he moved to hug his mate from behind, giving him a peck on the check.

"Hello my love." Naruto whispered in his ear.

Sasuke smiled as he felt Naruto's body heat warm him against the fast turning cold air.

"Hi. Did you have a hard day?" Sasuke asked as he turned in Naruto's strong arms and saw the blonde's happy but tired expression.

Naruto nodded in reply and said, "Between Kyuubi and my lesson's, I've never been so out of energy."

Sasuke frowned and sighed, "Kyuubi still training then?"

Again Naruto nodded.

"We are going to have to have a talk with him tonight before bed. He is only going to hurt himself if he keeps this up." Sasuke seemed to say more to himself then Naruto.

Naruto suddenly gave small chuckle and said, "And if he did hurt himself then he can whine about being totally useless instead of not being strong enough."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's attempt of lightening the mood.

Suddenly Sasuke started to feel dizzy and had to lean heavily on Naruto.

Naruto felt Sasuke lean on him and was quick to get a good strong grip on his mate.

Sasuke was all-but better from the potion Orochimaru gave him but he still had dizzy spells here and there.

"Come on, let's lay down." Naruto whispered as he picked up his dizzy mate, bridal style and walked back into the bed chamber, gently placing Sasuke down in the soft bed and cuddling up to his human.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence they both fell into an easy slumber.

About half an hour later, Naruto woke to the feel of Sasuke suddenly leaping out of bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused as he saw the human hurry to the bathing chamber.

But he understood when he heard the sounds of Sasuke emptying his stomach.

Sasuke seemed to never get morning sickness in the mornings but the afternoons were different.

Running after his mate, the blond found him on all fours in front of the chamber pot.

Naruto hated how Sasuke would become sickly pale and the look of pain on his face as his whole body jerked as he emptied his stomach.

Moving forward he kneeled down next to the sick human and held his long black hair back so he wouldn't vomit in it and rubbed his back calmingly.

Naruto made a disgusted face as the smell of vomit insulted his sensitive nose.

He sighed in relief as Sasuke finished and was helping his mate back up when they both heard voice chuckle behind them, "Ah the wonders of being pregnant."

Turning they saw Kyuubi standing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke gave Kyuubi a particularly harsh glare and growled, "I'm glad you find it wonderful!"

Kyuubi seemed unfazed by the death glare and moved forward to help Sasuke walk to the bedroom while replying, "You know I'm only joking."

But when Sasuke jerked out of Kyuubi's reach, Kyuubi looked confused and a bit worried.

"DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO HELP ME NOW! I DO FINE WHEN YOU RUN OFF TO TRY AND PROVE YOUR MANLNESS BY TRAINING UNTIL YOU DROP!"

Even Naruto jumped back as Sasuke screamed at the redhead.

Kyuubi looked both scared and hurt by Sasuke's words.

"I do that so I can protect you." The redhead tried to defend himself.

But Sasuke only seemed to get angrier, "'PROTECT ME!' HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PROTECT ME IF YOU ARE NEVER HERE TO SEE ME?! THE ONLY PEOPLE I SEE ALL DAY ARE KAKASHI, IRUKA AND YONDAIME! NARUTO CAN'T BE HERE BECAUSE HE MUST LEARN TO BE A GOOD KING FOR BOTH THE KINGDOM'S AND MY SACK AND EVEN WITH HIS LESSON'S AND TRAINING HE IS STILL HERE TO COMFORT WHEN I GET SICK BUT ALL DO IS SHOW UP AFTERWARD AND MAKE IT OUT TO BE ONLY A JOKE, **YOU BASTARD!!!**" As Sasuke finished his sentence he slapped Kyuubi across the check and ran out of their chambers.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi knew he would be heading for either Hinata's or Kakashi and Iruka's chambers.

Kyuubi looked down at the ground in shame and moved his tanned hand to his slapped check.

The slapped hadn't really hurt but just the fact that Sasuke had slapped him hurt more them words could say.

Naruto recovered from his shock and moved toward Kyuubi and said in what he hoped was a comforting voice, "He didn't mean it Kyuubi. You just picked a bad time to make a joke, with his mood swings starting and the fact that he had just been sick-"

"No." Kyuubi interrupted in a small ashamed voice as he continued looking at the ground. "He is right, I should be here for him like you."

Naruto shook his head and said, "You are doing what you think is right, Sasuke just misses you and he is worried that you are going to hurt yourself… infact we both are."

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto and said, "I guess I better stop training so much and go apologise to Sasuke."

Naruto nodded and they both went after their human.

-

Sasuke had intended to go cry in Iruka's shoulder but he only made it to the bottom of the stairway when he was forced to sit down, his emotions becoming to much to handle and he just broke down crying right there.

Stupid Kyuubi! Stupid hormones! Lord I hate being pregnant!

Suddenly Sasuke heard people walking down toward him but he didn't both holding back his sobbing, as he knew it was Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Kyuubi said as he stopped next the human and sat down on the stairs next to him.

Naruto kept quiet and gave them their space, knowing that they needed time to talk to each other.

Kyuubi was about to apologise but suddenly Sasuke particularly throw himself into Kyuubi's arms and sobbed, "I'm sorry Kyuubi, I shouldn't have said those things!"

Kyuubi was really starting to hate these mood swings.

Sighing Kyuubi hugged his mate tightly and whispered in his ear, "No you were right. From now on I will only train for two hours everyday and be there for you when you need me."

Sasuke smiled but continued to sob because his hormones seemed to want him too.

Naruto smiled and walked toward them but suddenly stopped in his tracks for he suddenly realized something was different about Sasuke's scent. Moving forward again to get a better sniff, Naruto realized what was different about the human's scent and it caused him to turn sickly pale with worry.

Kyuubi and Sasuke noticed Naruto's add behaviour.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked worriedly.

Naruto could only point his finger at Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke also turned pale and asked, "What? Is the baby in danger?"

Kyuubi quickly turned back to Sasuke and sniffed around his abdomen and also realized the chance and gasped, "Sasuke, there are two babies!"

-

XD bet you weren't expecting that, what will happen now? Found out in the next chapter…

Chapter 13

Sasuke starred at Kyuubi in total and utter shock, "W-what?"

"There are to different scents coming from you now." Naruto gasped out as he moved closer to his mate and brother.

Sasuke suddenly smiled and asked excitedly, "You mean I'm going to have twins?"

Kyuubi gently grabbed Sasuke's shoulder's gently replied glumly, "You don't understand love. This is not a good thing."

Sasuke looked shocked by this, "Why not?"

Naruto answered sadly, "We would have known from the start if you were having twins, but one of these scents are new…recent."

Sasuke still looked confused so Kyuubi added sadly, "Sasuke, who was the last person you were with in that way."

Horror and realization came to Sasuke like a slap in the face. He had not had sex with Kyuubi or Naruto since Orochimaru had forced himself on him.

"No!" Sasuke gasped out and his already puffy red eyes filled with more tears.

Kyuubi and Naruto were about to try and comfort their mate but Sasuke's eyes rolled back he fainted into Kyuubi's chest, the shock and emotional stress becoming to much for him.

-

The next few days were very hard on everyone, Sasuke hadn't said a word since he found out that he could be carrying Orochimaru's child and was quickly slipping into depression, Kyuubi had become very angry at everyone and everything, while Naruto refused to leave Sasuke's side, fearing that his mate would do something stupid out of depression.

Everyone else in the castle felt sad for the royal family and it was now rear to see anyone with a smile.

It was like the castle had a very dark, dank and dreary clown hanging over it, suffocating any and all happiness.

The only demon in the castle that was not upset by the bad news was Sakura but she kept to herself.

-

Hinata gave a sad sighed as she left Sasuke's room with Kumiko in her arms.

Once again she had tried to get Sasuke to talk to her and eat something but her friend only seemed to slip further into depression when he saw Kumiko.

Hinata wished with all her might that Sasuke could have had his first pregnancy without so much stress and heartache.

Walking into her room she saw that a letter was sitting on her dresser and she momentarily forget Sasuke.

Running over she sat Kumiko on the floor so she could crawl around and ripped open the letter anxiously.

Dear Lady Hinata Hugga of the bird demons,

I was very fascinated by your proposal and I think that it is a very good idea that I am welling to take part in but only if your cousin and Garra also agree.

After you talk to them about this plan of yours have them write to me with their answers and if they agree I shawl write to your father and the Sugra family with my request.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Yours sincerely,

King Itachi Uchiha.

P.s. Enclosed is letter for my poor baby brother, if you could please see that he gets it, I would be grateful.

Hinata smiled for the first time in days when she realized that the human king was willing to take part in her plan to help Neji and Garra have a relationship, but reading the last bight reminded her that not all was well.

Looking in the ripped open envelope again she saw a second envelope with 'Sasuke' written on it.

Picking Kumiko back up, she made her way back to Sasuke's room.

Naruto, who was in the room, and Sasuke were surprised when Hinata walked back into their chambers.

"This is for you, Sasuke." Hinata said gently as her handed Sasuke the letter.

Sasuke slowly opened the envelope and started to read, surprised to find it was from his brother.

Dearest Baby Brother,

I heard about the unwanted scent, (next time I would like to be told about such things from you not your friends) and I have no doubt that you are being depressed about it, knowing you, you have stopped talking and eating.

If this is the case I have only one thing to say to you mister, shame on you.

The baby inside you is not to blame for this, even if it is Orochimaru's, the baby had no say in what happened, and Orochimaru is the only one to blame.

I thought you of all people would never blame a child for something that is not their fault.

Not only that but you are also hurting the kit that is Kyuubi's or Naruto's, now stop mopping and look after yourself and your unborn kids.

And just remember even if the other kid is from Orochimaru's seed, it also came from your body and has Uchiha blood.

From your wise older Brother.

P.s. If I hear that you haven't listened to my wisdom I will be over there in a heartbeat to kick your ass.

Sasuke smiled as tears ran down his face. He knew Itachi was right and fault so ashamed that he was doing what his father had always done to him.

He turned to Naruto and Hinata, both in shock after seeing Sasuke smile.

"Hinata would be so kind as to get me something to eat please." Sasuke asked, his voice sounding slightly strained from lack of use.

Hinata smiled in relief and left quickly.

Naruto, who had being sitting at the task, walked over to his mate and asked happily, "Why the sudden change?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto seriously, "Itachi, made me realize that I'm only doing what father did to me. This child, even if it is Orochimaru's, is not to blame and I will be the best mother I can be to **both** my babies."

Naruto's smile grow brighter and he lay next to his mate, giving him a peck on the check and said, "If you can love this baby then so can I."

Sasuke felt like crying in relief when he realized that Naruto was giving him his fall support.

"Well don't expect me to pretend that that little bastard is one of the family!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned and saw Kyuubi had just walked in and he didn't look too happy at all.

The human looked shocked by the redhead's words but Naruto glared at his big brother and growled, "How can you say that, no one is pretending anything. The child will be told of its horrible father but we **WILL** act as its fathers for it is still apart of this pack."

Kyuubi glared and yelled back, "NO! I WILL NOT BE THAT CHILDS FATHER!"

Naruto was about to yell back but Sasuke suddenly stood from the bed and stormed over to Kyuubi and slapped him across the face and hissed, "Maybe it was a mistake I ever mated you, because right now all I see is my father standing in front of me."

Kyuubi's red eye suddenly glowed with twice as much anger and he growled back, "Maybe it was a mistake because I didn't realize that I was mating a whore."

Sasuke's anger turned into shock again but before he could say anymore Kyuubi turned and left the room; one of his red fox tails slapping Sasuke across the cheek as he left.

Naruto ran to punch Kyuubi until his hand broke but Sasuke stopped him saying, "No leave him."

Naruto couldn't believe that Kyuubi would do something like this and normally Kyuubi wouldn't but no one knew that that morning Sakura had put something in Kyuubi's drink.

-

Sasuke couldn't believe it, three months, THREE MONTH of being pregnant and he could hardly walk. Tsunade explained that because he was now having two little bundles of joy that he was going to get bigger quicker, and god did he feel fat.

Naruto loved it though, he could now feel the little ones move but Sasuke hardly let Naruto touch his stomach because the little ones liked to kick way more whenever they knew Naruto was there.

Sasuke and Naruto's love seemed to grow stronger with every pasting day; Naruto was the only person that Sasuke wouldn't get crabby at.

But with each passing day they seemed to loose Kyuubi more and more, Sasuke tried to get Kyuubi to feel the babies move or help with setting up the babies room but the redhead refused and everyone, Naruto and Yondaime especially were starting to get really sick of Kyuubi's behaviour.

Kakashi however noticed that Sakura's spirits seemed to brighten with each pasting day and he had told all the servants to keep a good eye on her because he knew that she must have something to do with Kyuubi's odd behaviour but wanted proof before he said anything.

He did tell Sasuke though and Sasuke hoped that Kakashi was right and that Kyuubi would come around and be his horny, irritating self again.

-

Sakura walked into her chambers and yelped in shock as she saw Orochimaru was sitting on her bed waiting for her to return.

"Don't scar me like that!" The pink rabbit demoness hissed as Orochimaru stood to great her.

"How is our Prince Kyuubi this morning?" The snake asked with an evil smirk.

Sakura smirked just as evilly as she replied; "I think he is more hated then me right now. Your potion really did the trick."

Orochimaru nodded in approval then asked, "And my soon to be born hatchling?"

At this the demoness gave him a look of disgust, "As far as I know still alive. But I didn't understand why you care; your bastard will be born after Kyuubi's so it will be useless to us."

Orochimaru's smirk just grow as he answered and pulled a small vile of red liquid, "Normally that would be true but when you sneak little Sasuke this potion Kyuubi's kit will die and leave mine unharmed."

Sakura looked a little unsure at that, "As much as I hate the useless human, I don't like the thought of murdering a child."

Orochimaru gave the demoness a hard look and snapped, "Do you want the kingdom or not?"

Sakura sighed then took the vile from the snake demon and said, "I'll sneak it to him tomorrow morning when the idiot brothers aren't with him."

Orochimaru smirked again and left.

-

Kakashi sighed again as he walked toward the royal chambers.

Naruto had asked him to watch Sasuke that morning because he was in lessons and Kyuubi… well Kyuubi seemed to want nothing to do with Sasuke at the moment which was hurting Sasuke more and more everyday.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke seemed to be mourning over Kyuubi like he was dead and maybe to Sasuke he was, this new mean and harsh Kyuubi is nothing like the joking, honorable demon prince that he use to be.

The wolf demon seriously hoped that his theory about Sakura same how making Kyuubi act different was right and that he would catch her soon so the threesome could be happy together again.

Kakashi was almost upon the royal chamber but stopped when his sensitive nose court Sakura's scent.

What is she up to now? He thought to himself as he turned the corner just in time to see Sakura sneak into the royal chambers.

Oh no! Sasuke! The wolf demon knew that Sasuke would be sleeping right now and he wasn't going to let the demoness near his pup, especially while pregnant. It only took two seconds for Kakashi to reach the chambers and see Sakura was pouring some red liquid into Sasuke's water that was sitting in the bedside table.

Fangs drawn and claws ready, the wolf demon growled and attacked.

Sakura didn't know what hit her, one minute she was doing Orochimaru's dirty work and the next she was on the floor in server pain and bleeding from her arm.

And now she was being forced to her feet and slammed against the wall, and a very pissed looking Kakashi bearing his fangs at her as he growled, "What were you trying to give my pup!?"

"Unhand me you crazy beast! This is no way to treat a lady!" Sakura screamed back at the wolf demon.

The yelling causing Sasuke to wake with a start, "What's going on?"

But the rabbit and wolf demon both ignored the human.

"You are no lady!" Kakashi growled as he brutally slammed the demoness into the wall again. "You are a traitor to the royal family and will be executed."

For once Sakura actual looked fearful for her life; she was only now realizing that she had just been court trying to harm the Queen of the demon kingdom…while pregnant with the kingdoms heir's no less.

Sasuke looked at them and slowly realized that his adopted father had just saved him and his unborn children; though he didn't know how, he could still tell by what was being said.

Suddenly Kakashi calmed and said, "Or we make a deal."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked by this.

But the wolf demon just continued, "I know that you don't know potions or poisons but you were using a potion from the smell of that red shit your were putting into my pup's water, so obviously you aren't working alone. Now you can tell me whom you are working with and your pitiful life will be spared as long as you leave the castle and never return or I can take you to the king right now and have you executed. Its your choice."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud of the demon who he thought of as a father.

Sakura thought for a moment and decided that Orochimaru and the kingdom were not worth her life and she would just have to find another way of gaining power and riches.

"It was Orochimaru who ordered me to give that whore a potion that would kill the first child without hurting the second, so his child would be first in long for the throne." She spilt out quickly.

Suddenly Sasuke moved toward them and asked, "What about Kyuubi? Has that snake bastard ordered you to give Kyuubi something to chance him?"

Sakura nodded causing Sasuke and Kakashi feel relief that Kyuubi wasn't acting like a bastard of his own accord.

Then Kakashi said firmly to the demoness, "How long will it take for Kyuubi to return to normal and how has Orochimaru been meeting you?"

Sakura sighed as if getting sick of being questioned, "The idiot fox should be normal again by tomorrow if he isn't given anymore potion and Orochimaru has been coming to meet me here, believe it or not, in the castle. The snake has a potion that hides his scent and I don't know where he hides when he isn't annoying me before you ask."

Kakashi seemed to be satisfied with this and let the demoness go while saying firmly, "Pack your things now and leave before I get my soldiers."

Hearing this Sakura was quick to leave the room and Kakashi turned to the human giving him a comforting hug, because it finally hit the raven that Orochimaru had been coming to the castle this while time and could have done anything to him in his weakened pregnant state.

Later that day after Sakura had left, Kakashi told his soldiers to search the castle for any sighs of Orochimaru but they couldn't find a trace of him.

Sasuke had told Naruto about Sakura and Orochimaru working together and about Kyuubi.

Naruto was so overwhelmed with joy that Kyuubi would be himself again within the next day or so.

But everyone was nervous when they found out Orochimaru could be hiding in the castle somewhere and they wouldn't be able to scent him.

Kakashi was appointed Sasuke's full time bodyguard and everyone was on full alert.

-

Sasuke hadn't felt this good in ages. Kyuubi had become himself again within the next day of finding out he was being given a potion and had begged everyone for their forgiveness, especially Sasuke, with so much regret in his face that he was almost in tears. Of course everyone forgave him, they had missed their Kyuubi.

And now one month after Sakura was found to be working for Orochimaru; Naruto, Kyuubi and Sasuke were lying in their large warm bed. Naruto and Kyuubi were still sleeping like babies with it being about five in the morning but Sasuke had woken up earlier with a couple of infants kicking his bloater. Now the human was lying between his two mates and happily watching them sleep, taking in their scents and warmth but suddenly he felt a very harsh pain in his lower region that almost had him screaming but it stopped just as suddenly as it came and he suddenly had the feeling that he was wetting himself from his ass. Oh uh! He gasped as he realized that his water had just broken. He panicked as he moved to wake his mates. "Kyuubi! Naruto! Wake up!!!" Both Kyuubi and Naruto woke and were in their feet in a split second looking for any danger. Noticing that no one else was in the room they turned back to Sasuke and took one look at his face and they noticed the smell in the air, it was the scent of a birth happening.

Kyuubi gasped, "What! They're coming now?"

Sasuke glared at the stupid question and snapped back, "Oh, I'm sorry, aren't you ready for them now, well I'll just close my legs and hold them in! Yes you idiot they are coming now, help me get to Trunsde!"

Naruto laughed at the reply and Kyuubi's silly smile as the redhead realized how silly the question had been, then the blond lifted Sasuke up bridal style and Kyuubi opened to door and run ahead to warn Trunsde.

Nine agonizing hours later and Sasuke was nothing but a screaming, sweaty, swearing mess.

Kyuubi and Naruto were on either side of him, holding both his hands, while Trunsde was in between his legs.

"Ok your highness you have dilated enough! Now on the next contraction you need to push as hard as you can!" Trunsde order gently and Sasuke nodded.

As the next contraction hit Sasuke screamed so loud that Kyuubi and Naruto had to lean back as their sensitive ears were assaulted. After the contraction had ended Sasuke gasped for breath and yanked his hand out of Kyuubi's and yelled at him, "This is your goddanm fault! If you ever come near me again with your cock I'm going to rip it off!"

Kyuubi jumped back in horror and tried to defend himself but Sasuke's scream blocked him out.

"You are doing a great job your highness, the head is almost out and I can say in all honesty that this has to be your kit Kyuubi." Trunsde said happily.

Kyuubi forgot his fear of Sasuke instantly and went to run over to look only to be almost thrown back as Sasuke grabbed his hand unexpactly and stopped him, looking down at his mate Kyuubi almost whimpered in fear as he saw the death promising glare he was getting from Sasuke.

"You dare look and you will be killed! It's bad enough that Trunsde's there looking!" the human hissed out through his pain. Kyuubi nodded in understanding and grabbed Sasuke's hand again and let the human squeeze it in his pain.

Naruto had to hold back his laughter through all this and was happy for his brother that he got his wish and the firstborn was his.

"Ok your highness one more push and you have it!" Trunsde encourage and with one more loud scream Sasuke felt the baby come all the way out and he gasped in relief.

Hearing the cry of the baby Sasuke felt tears fall down his cheeks as he saw it had its father's red hair and fox ears.

But before he could ask what gender his newborn was he cried out as he felt another contraction and he pushed with all his might just wanting the pain to stop.

Everyone was startled, as they hadn't expected the second infant to be coming so soon after the first. But Trunsde snapped out of her shock quick and started to help Sasuke along, Naruto held his hand and while Kyuubi held his newborn.

Finally, after Sasuke thought his throat was going to cave in from all his screaming, he felt the second born leave his body with a gasp of relief. But he didn't get the chance to see the second born before he pasted out from his exhaustion.

Chapter 14

Feeling someone tenderly running they clawed fingers through his dark hair was what arose him from his sleep. Slowly opening his eyes he saw it was Naruto smiling down at him.

"Hey lover. It was about time you woke up and meet your children. I think they thought they were never going to be feed." Naruto gently said and Sasuke was wide-awake as his sleepy mind remembered that he had infants to feed. His nipples aching as milk made itself known.

Sitting up Sasuke saw that Kyuubi was sitting in a chair next to his bed and the redhead was holding two little babies one in a pink blanket the other in a blue. Then Sasuke gasped as he realized that one of the babies had Naruto's blond hair and golden fox ears. Kyuubi smiled when he heard the gasp and said jokingly, "I don't think that either one of these kits are that snake bastards, but that's just a hunch."

"But… but…how?" Sasuke gasped.

Naruto gave a cheeky smile as he replied, "We think that Orochimaru's potion never worked on you. Do you remember that night of your capture before Kabuto came, we had a little rumble. Kyuubi and I think that you mustn't have been fully over your heat and that was how this little guy happened."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh and hold his hands out to hold his kits. Kyuubi first handed him the little redhead wrapped in the pink blanket and said as he kissed Sasuke's temple, "Thank you for my beautiful daughter."

Sasuke felt tears of joy fall down his cheeks as he moved his shirt to release his leaking nipple and held the little kit to it. The child instantly woke to the smell of food and started to suckle.

Sasuke looked back at Kyuubi and asked, "What do you want to call her?"

Kyuubi's smile widened and he replied, "I was thinking of Kazumi."

Sasuke nodded with a smile, "I like that. What do you think Kazumi?" He asked the suckling baby and realized that she was looking up at him with his own dark eyes. She has Kyuubi's hair and tails but my eyes. He would soon see that both the kits had his eyes and they both had nine tails each. That was as many tails as a fox demon could have, it showed just how powerful both the heirs would grow up to be.

Suddenly a cry broke the happy silence, as the other kit smelt milk. Naruto moved over to take his kit from Kyuubi.

"Oh little one, you have to wait for your sister to finish first." Naruto happily cooed at his son.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel truly happy that he had given Naruto a child to. He knew that if the kit had been Orochimaru's, Naruto still would have loved it with all his heart; they all would have but still he was relieved that it wasn't Orochimaru's.

That snake is going to be so pissed off when he finds out. Sasuke thought to himself gleefully.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "What would you like to call him?"

Naruto looked his son over and replied, "What about Ryou?"

Sasuke and Kyuubi nodded in agreement and Naruto went back to playing with his little Ryou.

After both the kits had been feed, they slept in Sasuke's arms as Sasuke himself rested. Naruto and Kyuubi had left to tell everyone the grate news and setup a big dinner party so their family and friends could see and meet the new heirs.

Sasuke was dozing happily with the comforting weight of his kits in his arms when he was startled to full wake ness by the sound of someone entering the room. Looking over at the door Sasuke gasped as he saw Orochimaru dressed in a guards uniform enter. Fear struck the human hard. But he wasn't going to just sit there, quickly getting up out of the bed, kits secured in his arms and feeling weak at the knees still from giving birth not but two hours ago he backed up away from his enemy and cried out, "KYUUBI! NARUTO! SOMEONE HELP!"

Orochimaru just laughed and stepped forward, "Its no good to cry for help my little whore. The guards at your door are dead and everyone else is in the dinning hall setting up to celebrate the birth of their new heirs, much to faraway to hear you scream."

Sasuke glared at the bastard, trying to hide his fear but of course Orochimaru smelt it and he wasn't the only one, Kazumi and Ryou had woken at the scent of their mother's fear and were now being dead still and silent.

"What do you want? Why can't you just leave me and my family be?" Sasuke growled out, starting to feel cornered.

Orochimaru's evil smile widened and he replied, "Why obviously I wanted to see my hatchling."

Sasuke froze; he doesn't know that he never impregnated me, that the other infant was Naruto's. Fear now turned into terror.

What would Orochimaru do when he realized that neither of the kits were his?

Sasuke knew he had to do something now and get his kits out of harms way. But Orochimaru acted first, running forward so fasted that Sasuke couldn't see him, the snake punched Sasuke across the head and grabbed the two infants before Sasuke even hit the ground.

Both the kits started to cry as they realized it wasn't their mother holding them anymore but a stranger.

"No!" Sasuke cried out as he tried to get up and grab his kits back.

Orochimaru first looked at Kazumi and glared at her seeing that she was Kyuubi's kit. He sneered as he carelessly dropped her. Thankfully Sasuke had been close enough to catch her before she hit the ground. Tears running down his cheeks in horror at how careless Orochimaru was being with his kits. What was he going to do with Ryou when he realized? Sasuke whimpered at the thought.

Seeing that the human had saved the little girl, Orochimaru kicked the weakened and crying mother in the face, sending him and his kit to the ground.

Even in his pain Sasuke was careful not to fall on Kazumi and preyed that she wasn't hurt in the fall.

Orochimaru looked back at the little boy in his hands and moved the blanket to revile…blond hair and little fox ears.

Orochimaru starred and starred, then he growled in anger, "NO!"

Not realizing that while he was in shock, Sasuke had found strength born from wanting to keep his kits alive, to get up. Seeing the snake was in shock, Sasuke moved as fast as he could and snatched Ryou out of Orochimaru's hands. Then with kits in hand, the human made a run for the door but Orochimaru was snapped out of his shock by this but not snapped out of his anger. Moving faster then Sasuke could ever hope to move, the snake blocked the doorway and Sasuke and his kit's freedom.

Seeing the anger in Orochimaru's face Sasuke did the only thing he could think of. Lying the crying kits down in his bed, he raised his fist and moved his feet to take a battle ready stand.

Orochimaru would have laughed had he not been so pissed off about his plans being ruined. "You honestly think that you can fight me! I'll kill those little shits while you watch and then I'll kick you, you little whore!!!"

Moving forward Orochimaru punched at the human. Sasuke was able to doge that blow but not the second or the third. Orochimaru was just to fast and strong. The snake punched him in the face three times and then once in the gut. This brought Sasuke to his knees, trying to get some air back into his lungs.

The snake, thinking that Sasuke didn't have any fight left in him, went to walk pasted him to kill the little screaming kits.

But Sasuke saw him move toward his kits and with what little strength he had left, throw himself at the snakes legs and knocked him over, the snake hitting his head on the hard wooden bed-frame on the way down.

Growling in pain, frustration and anger, he kicked the human in the head again, this time with enough power to send the small human flying into a wall.

Getting back up he grabbed the blond kit and was about to snapped Ryou's little neck when he felt a long thin but strong silver chain wrap around his neck and realized he was being choked. Dropping the infant onto the bed, the snake tried to get a hold of the chain but he was at the wrong angle to get a good grip, so he pushed back and crushed the person choking him into the wall with his weight. But the person only gasped in pain and kept choking him. Starting to panic as his vision started to darken, there was nothing he could do as he weaken by the second with out air. Then leaning forward quickly he throw the person choking him over his head, gasping for much needed air as he was released, the snake looked over to see that he had almost been killed by the little human and the silver chain of a locket necklace he had been wearing. Anger rising to an all-new level, as he was humiliated once again by this human. Orochimaru grabbed the pest by his throat and lifted Sasuke right off his feet and started to choke him of his life. Sasuke couldn't even put up a fight anymore as air was deprived of his already beaten body.

Sasuke was thinking that the least things he would never heard were the sound of his heart beat racing in his ears and the desperate cries of his kits, starting the feel faint from his leak of air he thought he heard someone yell out his name and wondered if it was the gods calling his soul into the afterlife. Then suddenly he felt Orochimaru drop him and he gasped desperately for air.

It all happened to fast for Orochimaru to even realize what happened, one minute he had almost finished off the weak human and the next he heard and smelt Kyuubi and Naruto enter the room. Naruto cried out the disgustly weak humans name and he dropped the human in order to face the fox brothers but the brothers were already transformed into their fox forms. In a slit second Kyuubi had Orochimaru's shoulder in his iron jaws, holding the snake still so Naruto could play the final blow, sinking his sharp fangs into Orochimaru's throat. The snake was dead in seconds.

Sasuke watched the whole thing through swollen eyes and almost couldn't believe that Orochimaru had just been stopped forever. The relief of it all and the exhaustion he felt almost caused him to pass out but he had to check on Ryou and Kazumi.

Turning away from the bloody scene, he literally dragged himself over to the bed with the screaming infants on it. Scooping up both his kits carefully into his shaking arms he looked them over. Both had stopped crying now that they were in their mother's arms again and could smell their fathers but were still whimpering a bit as they could smell their mother's blood.

"Shh…it's ok mummy's here." Sasuke cooed at them with swollen and bleeding lips. He saw that Orochimaru hadn't hurt Ryou when he had dropped him on the bed and couldn't even begin to describe how relieved he was.

Naruto and Kyuubi returned to their true forms and gasped as they saw the state their mate was in. Both his eyes were almost swollen shut and looked painfully purple, his forehead a huge painful bruise and cut that was pouring blood all down his face, his left cheek was also swollen and bruise and his lips were swollen and split and his gums looked like they were bleeding too. Not to mention the bruising around his neck and the fact that he was shaking all over with shock and pale as death.

Naruto ran straight to Sasuke's side but Kyuubi saw Sasuke's locket chain on the ground with Orochimaru's blood in it and picked it up before running to Sasuke's side.

Naruto was gently took the human and kits into his strong arms and whispered that it was ok now.

Kyuubi kneeled on Sasuke's other side and did the same but at the same time put Sasuke's locket that held the picture of his mother around his neck, knowing that Sasuke loved the locket.

Sasuke just started to cry and whimper, "I tried…but he just…I couldn't…"

"Shh" Naruto cooed while Kyuubi started to lick the human's wounds clean, "You did well. Orochimaru was already weakened when we got here which was why we finished him off so easily, you must have done quit the number on him."

Sasuke released a choked sob of laughter, not realizing that Naruto hadn't been joking.

-

Three months later, found them all in the Human Kingdom gardens celebrating the marriage of High King Itachi Uchiha and the new King Neji Uchiha and King Garra Uchiha of the Human Kingdom. The three seemingly emotionless newly weds were happily dancing as Yondaime danced with little Kazumi, Hinata danced with Kiba and little Kumiko, who was now walking, tried to dance with a only just learning to crawl Ryou. Sasuke, Naruto and Kyuubi were watching the scene with contentment under a sakura tree; Sasuke was leaning against Kyuubi's chest with Naruto's head lying on his shoulder.

"I bet you never thought you would be back here again." Kyuubi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke just laughed and replied, "No but I'm happy to see how much Itachi has changed it for the better." Naruto and Kyuubi both nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Iruka walked over to the trio with his and Kakashi's adopted human baby girl who they named after Sasuke's mother, Mitoko, and asked, "Why are you guys just sitting here? Get up and dance."

Just as Iruka finished his sentence, Kakashi picked him up from behind and laughed, "Good idea love, lets dance." And with that rushed his protesting husband and giggling baby over to their dancing family and friends.

The trio laughed and decided that it would be fun to dance as well.

Life had never been so complete.

THE END.

-

Well there you are, hope you all liked it ;D xxx


End file.
